Stone Cold Lovin'
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike has kept his love affair w/ Steve Austin a secret for several years & now they're getting married. Needless to say, everyone is confused. Gossip & rumor begin to fly. Will Mike have his dream wedding or will it all fall apart? AU WWE M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Here is a new story for you guys. I know, I know. I have a lot of stories going, but my brain is in overdrive at the moment so bear with me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

Mike's body ached and groaned as he entered into his room. Another night, another dollar. Alex sure did a number on him. He slowly limped to his bed and eased down. He slowly breathed as he reflected over his match with his former protege. The blond missed his friend, but he was glad for Alex's push. Hell, Alex even invited him out to celebrate to show no hard feelings. Mike declined saying that he wanted to just rest. The younger man understood and went out with the others from the Raw and SmackDown! roster. Before Mike left, he noticed how Cena caressed Alex's arm and the young man blushing. Mike just shook his head and left.

Now, he sat on the edge of his bed, body hurting. He slowly stood up and hissed. Mike stripped out of his clothes and limped to the bathroom. He ran himself a bath and made the water as hot as he could stand. The thirty-year-old slipped in and groaned in relief. The water felt really good. He sank down to his neck and stared at his toes.

Mike began to think about taking a vacation. He just wanted to rest, let his body recover the from the brutality of work. He sighed and closed his eyes. The blond thought about Cena and Alex, about the other couples in the industry. He felt a tug of loneliness at his heart. He had offers from both Divas and Superstars, but he would politely turned them down. Truth be told, Mike had someone, someone that he loved and cared about deeply. They kept their relationship a secret for years. There were many reasons for it, but the main one was that Mike did not want people thinking that he was with the man for a push or garner special treatment.

Mike sighed. When he saw his lover, his heart would always leap for joy. Now that he was back in the wrestling industry, the blond's heart and bed was always warm. He did not mind that he had to wait for him. The loving and cuddling was worth it.

The water became cool and Mike drained the tub. He stood up and stepped out. The pain was eased but for the moment. He dried off and went to his bag. He got out some painkillers and got himself a drink. When he was done, he threw off the towel and crawled into bed, sheets covering him, keeping him warm.

He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His mind went to his man and he could feel himself getting hard. Mike sighed and sat up. Knowing that his lover would want to have sex, the blond made sure to pull out the lube and placed it on the nightstand.

His cell vibrated and he answered it. "Hey, Chris. What's up?"

**"Just checking up on you. Alex shot me a text saying that you wanted to rest. You? Rest? What's up with that?"**

"My body's hurting, dude."

**"Take some painkillers and go out. Have fun."**

"Listen, old man. I'm tired. I'm in pain. And I want to sleep."

**"No...you need to get laid."**

Mike laughed. "Please...not this again."

**"I haven't seen you with anyone since you came to the WWE. I know you have a dick."**

"I'm just not interested."

**"Not even in me?"**

"No...eww."

**"Assclown."**

"Whatever."

**"I worry about you."**

"I know but don't. Focus on Fozzy and have fun for the both of us."

**"Will do. Have a great night."**

"You too."

Mike stared at his phone and set his alarm. He made sure to put it on the charger. Mike laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Cena sat across from Randy. He listened to his friend and let his eyes wander to the dance-floor. Alex was sandwiched between the Bella Twins which caused the Champ to smirked.

"Oh...I see," Randy said with a smile.

"What?" Cena asked.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

Randy looked to Alex. "How long?"

"We've been going out for about a month," Cena answered. "We're finally sharing a room."

"WHAT?" Randy stared at his friend. "The Mighty John 'Casanova' Cena is actually taking it slow? Did Hell freeze over?"

"Only when you and Glenn started dating, Scruffy."

"Hey. I have you know that Glenn likes the facial hair."

Cena rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Just got tired. I mean, I have the longest list of failed relationship than anyone in the industry."

"True."

"Enough's enough. I decided to take this slow in hopes that this relationship will last longer than two months."

"And?"

"I really like him."

Randy nodded.

"I mean...I really like him. I can actually see us having a future together."

"Wow. You've never had that with anyone." Randy sipped his beer. "So...have you two...?"

"Fucked? No."

Randy nearly choked on his beer. "Repeat that."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine."

"My baby boy is growing up." Randy feigned crying.

"Shut it."

Randy laughed. "Couldn't help it. Have y'all kissed yet?"

"Yeah. It was awesome."

"Like fireworks and seeing stars awesome?"

Cena smiled and nodded.

"Oh my God! My friend's falling in love."

"What?" Glenn asked as he sat down.

"John Cena is falling in love," Randy replied.

Glenn snorted, "Right."

"He hasn't had sex with him yet...and they've been dating for a month."

Glenn's eyes grew wide. "Whoa."

"They've kissed and that's about it."

"Wow. About time you pulled on your big boy pants."

Randy chuckled as Alex came on over. The young blond sat down next to Cena and held his hand under that table.

"You look good at there," John said.

Alex smiled as he blushed.

Glenn and Randy looked down, trying not to snicker.

"You ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Let me hit the head first and then we're out of here." John got up and went to the restroom.

"So...you and John," Randy said.

"John and you," Glenn replied.

Alex smiled.

"Have you two...?" Randy asked.

Alex shook his head. "But we have kissed. I'm hoping for more, but I like it this way. Slow going."

Glenn and Randy nodded.

John came back. "I paid our tab. Let's go."

Alex smiled and stood up. The two said their good-byes and made their way out.

"Your thoughts?" Glenn asked as he snaked his arm around Randy's waist.

"They'll do just fine," Randy said. He scanned the bar and noticed a few people staring after the new couple. "If outside forces don't break them apart."

Glenn raised an eyebrow. He scanned the area and sighed. "You don't think..."

"I don't know."

Glenn nodded and kissed Randy's temple. "You wanna get out of here?"

The Viper rolled his head to him and said, "I thought you never asked."

Both men stood up and Glenn went to pay. After which, they left for their hotel room.

…

The door opened to Mike's room and a figured walked in. He closed and locked the door behind him. He strode over to the bed and dropped his things. The man slowly stripped and pulled the covers away to reveal Mike sleeping on his stomach. The man stroked the young man's ass. Mike shifted. The man looked to the lube and chuckled.

He grabbed the bottle and lubed up his fingers. He snaked one arm underneath Mike and gently lifted his hips up. The man massaged the blond's pucker causing a moan to escape from Mike's lips. He slowly entered a finger. Mike sighed and fluttered his eyelids.

"Baby?" Mike called.

The man grunted.

Mike smiled.

Another finger entered.

Mike licked his lips and rocked against those meaty digits. "Need you."

The man chuckled. He pulled out his fingers and stroked himself, smearing his pre-cum, the lube on his fingers, and his lover's wetness all over his erection. He lined up against Mike's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Mike moaned as he tried to steady himself on his knees so his boyfriend did not have to hold him up. The man stilled when he was fully in. Mike loved the length and girth of his man. He was not too long nor too small. He was not too thin or too wide. It was just right. Like he was made just for Mike.

The blond pushed against his boyfriend, wanting more of him. The man started a slow thrust. He loved to tease his boyfriend. The young man mewled and clawed at the sheets. The man began to thrust faster and harder. He changed angles trying to find Mike's sweet spot.

"Right there," Mike screamed.

The man rammed the bundle over and over again. He reached for Mike's member and fisted him until white coated the sheets. The feeling of Mike's walls clamping down and the blond's pleasured moans caused his own sexual eruption. He grunted Mike's name and still pushed into his boyfriend until every drop of him was within Mike.

The man massaged Mike's hips before pulling his flaccid penis out. He wiped his hand on the sheets and laid down. Mike went and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"I missed you, Steve," Mike said as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest. "I thought you would never come."

"I missed you too," Steve said as he ran his hand over his bald head. "I would call if I wasn't coming."

"I know." Mike stroked his chest. "I was thinking about taking some time off."

Steve looked at him. "Really?"

Mike nodded. "My body's killing me. I'm not taking anything long term. Just a week...maybe two. I know I can get away with a week."

"Okay. What do you want to do for that week?"

Mike looked up at him. "Spend time with you and relax."

Steve smirked. "You know...we won't be relaxing."

Mike kissed him. "I know...but it would be better than wrestling."

The bald man chuckled. "So...do you want to go up to the cabin?"

The blond buried his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"I take that as a 'yes'," Steve replied.

"You know how I feel about that cabin."

Stone Cold nodded. "That's why I asked."

"Remember last time we were there?"

"Two years ago and we broke the bed."

Mike blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I had fun doing it and you had fun doing it too. It's all good. Carved up a new bed for us."

"Really?"

Steve nodded. "Can't wait to christen it."

"I bet you can't."

Mike kissed him again. Their tongues stroked against each, not in a battle for dominance but of love. They were lost in their own world until their lungs ached. Mike broke the kiss and panted. He stared at Steve with all the love in his eyes.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too, babe," Steve replied.

Mike laid back down and caressed the man's muscular chest while Steve massaged his lower back. The blond finally yawned.

"Go to sleep," Steve urged.

Mike shook his head.

"Stubborn."

"Just like you." Mike tilted his head to look at him.

Steve nodded. "Yup."

"I'll call Vince tomorrow and see if I can get next week off after Raw."

"Then, I'll go up there sometime this week to get it stocked and ready."

"You want me to cook for you?"

"I would like that. I miss your cooking."

"I cooked for you like two weeks ago."

"I know...and I miss it."

Mike shook his head as his boyfriend chuckled. The blond loved the rumbling in Steve's chest as he chuckled or laughed or growled.

"I'll cook whatever you like," Mike stated.

Steve leaned up onto his elbows and grabbed the back of Mike's head. He kissed the young man. He settled back down with Mike's head on his chest. He pulled the sheets around them so they would not be cold during the night. Soon, Mike fell asleep. Steve stared up at the ceiling as he thought about some things. He smiled and kissed the top of Mike's head before closing his eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

It was Wednesday afternoon before Mike got to Vince's office. Since he had a day off on Tuesday, he opted to stay in with Steve, order room service, and make love until Steve had to leave that night. So, Mike sat in Vince's office, staring at the surprisingly well-organized desk. He crossed his legs and pulled out his cellphone to pass the time until the Chairman showed up. The blond opened his phone and stared at the picture of Steve leaning against a motorcycle that was his background. Mike smiled and began to tweet random things before playing "Tetris".

The door opened and Mike stood, sliding the phone into his pocket. He shook Vince's hand and sat when the old man did.

"So, what brings you by, Mike?" Vince asked.

"I was wondering if I could take a week off," Mike said.

Vince stared at him.

"I've been in a lot of pain lately and just need some rest."

The Chairman leaned back into his chair.

"I know I have this feud going, but if I'm not in tip-top shape, how can I continue it? I was thinking I can take time off after 'Power to the People' and be back for the show before the next Raw taping."

Vince mulled it over in his head for a moment. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, sir."

The old man looked the former Champ over and said, "You do look like shit."

Mike smirked. "Thanks...I guess."

"Alright, just be back for the show on Monday."

"I will." Mike stood and shook Vince's hand before leaving.

Mike celebrated as he walked back to his car. He needed to be on the next flight out to the next house show. He was glad that he already packed and that Steve made his flight and hotel arrangements. It was one of the things that he loved about his boyfriend, being considerate and doing everything so Mike would not have to worry about it.

He made it to the airport. He checked in his rental and pulled his things out. He went and check his bags and into the flight. Mike had an hour of wait time so he pulled out his phone.

"Hey," Mike greeted.

**"Hey!"**

"I got a week off after 'Power to the People'."

**"Really? You actually got it?"**

"Yup."

**"Way to go, sweetie."**

Mike smiled. "I miss you."

**"I miss you too."**

"Are you at the cabin yet?"

**"Naw. I just got to the store. I need to get some cleaning supplies."**

"Okay. I'll let you do that. Love you."

** "Love you too."**

Steve hung up his cell and smirked. He climbed out of the truck and made his way to the shop. The town was small, about three hundred residents. Trees and mountains greeted the eyes. The fresh air stimulated the nose and became a gift to the lungs. Cool breeze caressed the skin. Steve loved it here. People did not bother him nor ask him questions. He would give autographs and posed for pictures when asked to.

Steve wandered the store as he searched for the supplies he needed to clean up the cabin. He made his purchases and went back to his truck. He went to the gas station and filled a three gallon gas can before heading up the cabin. It was an hour drive to get there, but he did not mind. He enjoyed the peace and quiet for it gave him time to think.

His mind was on his life before Mike at the moment. He was once in love with a young woman and thought the world of her until they had an argument. She started to threw things at him in a fit of rage causing the neighbors to call in the domestic disturbance. Even though he never laid a hand on her and he was the one that was scratched and bruised, he had to spend the night in the county jail. Her behavior become more and more erratic as time past. It became too much for him. The police chief told him that it would be best to end the relationship. He did so and the divorce took two years, but when it was all said and done, he was free and more importantly, he was happy.

Steve first laid eyes on Mike when the young man was on the "Real World: Return to New York" while he was at a friend's house. He did not think much of it. The man was too busy with his wrestling career to care about anything else. Then, Mike showed up up on "Tough Enough." That's when Steve started to pay attention. His heart fluttered every time he would look into those blues. The man was bound and determined to have the young man and make Mike his.

Steve smirked as he drove up to the cabin. It was home that he built with his own two hands for a family that he had always dreamed about. The cabin had a large living room, a big kitchen, a study, a sun room, a master bedroom and bath, and four guest rooms with adjoining bathrooms. He even built the swing meant for two and the two rocking chairs on the porch.

The man remembered the first time he brought Mike here in 2004 after his loss on "Tough Enough". The young man was happy and excited. He did not know why "Stone Cold" Steve Austin would bring him to such a place. They saw each other once during the taping of the show.

Steve climbed out of his truck and made his way to the front door. He unlocked it and entered the home. The woman he paid to take care of the cabin while he was away for long periods of time had died six months earlier. She was a really nice old lady that thought of Steve as a son. He smiled as he thought of her and shook his head. He made a mental note to find someone to replace her, someone that did not ask questions about his personal life. He made a quick scan of the living room, eyes taking in the pictures of Mike and him.

The bald man went back outside and got the cleaning supplies. He dropped them off onto the porch before going to check the generator. He poured in the gas and started it. The machine started in one go. Steve nodded and made a note to get more gas. He went to check the water pump and flipped it on. He could hear the pipes groaning. Steve went inside via the backdoor and started the faucet in the kitchen. The water sputtered out brown before becoming clear. Steve smiled and went to work cleaning; he started with the kitchen. During his duties, he would think of Mike and smiled.

Mike wandered the city after he set himself up at his hotel, passing by shops. He was glad that Vince gave him the time off next week. He really needed it. The blond wanted to rest and be with his boyfriend. He knew that Steve was at the cabin at this time cleaning up for when he would be able to get there next week.

The blond took in a late dinner and pulled out a journal to jot down some notes.

Must get plane ticket for after the show.

Make sure that Steve knows when my plane should arrive.

Have things packed.

Need to get Steve a gift.

Mike smiled at the last one. His mind began to wander. _What can you get a man that nearly has everything?_

Mike shook his head and paid for his meal. He decided to walk around once more. He came upon the seedier part of town and kept on the alert. He spotted an adult shop and decided to see what they had. Mike browsed the store, trying to find anything that would caught his interest. When he did not find anything, he left.

**:Where r u?:**

:Walking the city. What up, A-Ry?:

**:Wanting to know if u wanted to hang 2nite.:**

Mike thought a moment. :Sure. Where & when?:

**:Around 9 The Highlight.:**

:Kay. Meet u there.:

Mike walked back to the hotel. He got ready and left around nine. He drove to the club and loud music greeted him. He spotted a table where Alex and John sat. The blond made his way to them.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Alex said.

"You know me," Mike said. "Have to be fashionable late."

The younger nodded.

"How's everything?" Cena asked.

"Good. Got a week off," Mike replied, "and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Nice," Alex said.

"I need it," Mike replied.

John nodded. "I'll be right back."

Mike watched as the Champ left.

"So...you and John, huh?" Mike said.

Alex nodded.

"How's that going?"

"Good. Been together for a month. We've decided to share a room from now on."

"Wait...you two weren't sharing rooms?"

Alex shook his head.

"What?"

"He wants to take things slow."

Mike stared at him. "Wow. He's growing up."

Alex punched Mike's shoulder.

The night wore on and Mike watched Alex and John dance together. He had a half smile on his face as his eyes swept over the room. So many couples were around. Mike sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked as he sat down.

"Nothing," Mike answered as he watched Alex in John's arms.

"Don't lie to me."

Mike smiled. "Just tired."

"Want company for the night?"

"No thank you."

"Not me."

"I know, but no thank you."

Evan stared at him. "Do you even date? Have sex? Hell masturbate?"

"I date. I have sex. I sometimes masturbate."

Evan nodded. "Really? I haven't seen you with anyone." The brunette looked his friend over. "Are you a robot?" He began to poke Mike.

"No. Just because I'm not with someone twenty-four seven, doesn't mean I don't have anyone. I do. I like to keep my private life private...that's all."

"Okay." His brown eyes took in Alex and John. "Does Alex know about Cena's reputation?"

Mike nodded.

"And he's taking a risk?"

"Yup. They're finally sharing a room together after a month of dating."

Evan stared at Mike. "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"Wow...wait, who's idea was that?"

"Apparently, Cena wants to take things slow."

Evan sniffed.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm just so proud." Soon, Evan started to laugh.

Mike joined him.

Alex and John came over. They stared at the two.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

Mike and Evan shook their heads.

"I'm going to head out," Mike replied.

John looked at his watch. "It's like eleven twenty, dawg."

"I'm really tired," Mike said as he stood up. He threw down some money. "I'll catch you guys later."

The three watched him leave the club.

"You think he's asexual?" Evan asked.

John and Alex looked to him.

"As long as you have known him, have you seen him with anyone?"

Cena thought a moment. "No."

"Take anyone back to his room?"

"No."

Evan stared at him.

"Boy needs to get laid," John replied.

"Hey!" Alex protested. "Leave him be. He likes his privacy. You don't know...he might have someone."

Mike made it back to his room. He was not really tired. He just wanted to get away. The blond stripped to nothing and crawled into bed. He lay with his face buried into his pillow, ass in the air. He soon sighed and then smiled. He turned over onto his back and grabbed his phone. He began to take picture after picture of himself. When he got the right one, he sent it to Steve. He snickered and got comfortable.

Steve sat in a bar, listening to the locals sing as he sipped his beer. Young women pretended to be the next Carrie Underwood while older ones channeled Reba or Dolly Patron. There were a few older men who sang Conway Twitty, Keith Urban, or Hank Williams. Steve just soaked it all in.

A young man in a cowboy hat walked over to him. "Well, howdy."

Steve nodded.

"Haven't seen you here before."

"I come and go."

The man licked his lips as he looked the older man over. "You here alone?"

"Obviously."

The young man laughed. "Lonely?"

Steve stared at him. "What makes you think that?"

"A great looking guy like you, here by yourself..."

The bald man nodded.

"I got what you need."

"Really?"

The young man nodded.

Steve finished his beer off. "You may have what I need, but do you have what I want?" He stood up and threw some money down. He grabbed his jacket. "See ya, Andy."

The bartender nodded as Steve left.

The young man stared after him.

"Don't even think about it kid," Andy said. "He's taken."

The cowboy looked to the bartender and smirked. "But for how long?"

Steve drove back to his cabin and went straight to the master bedroom. He pulled off his boots and plopped down into bed. He had spent much of the day cleaning and was not done yet. He was happy that he cleaned the sheets and got the bedroom ready. He pulled out his cellphone and noticed a new text. His eyes grew wide as he took in the picture of Mike laying on his back, legs spread as he held his hardened cock.

Steve groaned as he felt his pants became tight. "Naughty, naughty boy." He stripped and began to masturbate to the picture. He soon stopped and smiled. He turned the phone onto himself and recorded.

Mike slowly blinked as his chime for a new message came through his sleep. He grabbed his phone and popped it up. "Whoa," he breathed as he watched Steve masturbate. Mike groaned as Steve came. He frantically dialed.

**"Hello."**

"Really? Really, Steve, really?"

**"Hey. You started it."**

Mike groaned. "I'm really horny now."

**"Baby, you'll be here before you know it. Don't worry."**

"But I miss you so much."

**"I know. I miss you too."**

"I'm going to get the ticket tomorrow after I get to the new location for the next house show."

**"Okay. Let me know when I need to pick you up."**

"I will. I love you."

**"Love you too."**

Mike lay in bed as he slowly stroked himself. He quickened the pace and came. He lowly breathed and rolled out of bed. He cleaned himself up, went to his bag, and pulled out one of Steve's old shirts. He took a deep breathe of the soft material before pulling it over his head. The blond hugged himself as he walked back to the bed. He climbed in and gathered the pillows around him. He nestled among the cushions and soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Mike got off the plane late Tuesday morning. He went to baggage pick-up and looked for his luggage. He had intended to leave right off Raw, but he had went out with the other wrestlers and got in late. The blond knelt down and examined the tags before he straightened up again. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he looked to see who it was it. He smiled at the fan and posed for a picture before going back to search for his bag. He felt a presence behind him and smiled. The blond got his luggage and turned around.

Steve smirked down at him as Mike folded his arms over his chest. People stopped to watch and see what would happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"It's a free country. I can travel where ever I want to," Mike said.

The bald man nodded. "Did Vince send ya?"

"What's it do ya?"

"Look, kid, you're about to wear on my last nerve."

Mike rolled his ice blues and asked, "What do you think?"

Steve studied him for a moment and nodded. He walked away with Mike following right behind. People talked, speculating the new storyline if there will be one or not. Mike placed his luggage into the back of Steve's truck. He made sure to tie both bags down so he would not lose them like last time. He climbed into the passenger's side and stared out the window while Steve drove.

No words passed between them as they made their way out of the city and onto the rural roads. Mike looked to Steve and rubbed the back of his boyfriend's head. Steve smirked and glanced at him.

"You never get tired of that, do you? Making people wonder and question?" Steve asked.

"Nope," Mike replied. "I still find it funny and entertaining."

The older man chuckled.

The blond stared at his boyfriend for awhile. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, babe." Steve laced their fingers together. "Go to sleep. Before you know it, we'll be at the cabin."

"You sure?"

Steve nodded. "I want you well rested."

"I don't want you to drive all the way yourself."

"I'll be okay."

"Baby?"

"Mikey."

"But it's like a six hour drive."

"I made this drive before."

Mike shook his head and smiled. He kissed Steve's knuckles and settled down. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Steve smiled and made the trek to the cabin in relative silence. The radio played music, but Steve turned down the music so not to disturb Mike. As he drove, he thought about all the things that he wanted to do with Mike during his vacation. Each had Mike on his back, on his knees, or bent over something. Steve could not help but to smirk. He shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure from his growing problem.

When they got to the cabin, Steve got Mike's luggage first and placed them into the master bedroom. He then went to retrieve his boyfriend.

"Are we here?" Mike mumbled.

"Yes, baby," Steve replied as he carried him bridal style to the sun room.

"I love you."

Steve smirked.

The sun room had a large window and a skylight. There was a fireplace and in front of it lay a bear skin rug. There was a large black couch with blue throw pillows and a dark wood coffee table. Aligning the wall behind the couch were bookcases that stood from floor to ceiling filled with books. Over the mantel of the fireplace was a portrait of wolves baying at the moon. Photos of Mike and Steve were on the mantel giving the room a more homey feeling.

Steve laid Mike down onto the couch. He kissed the blond and went to check on the crock pot. The roast was done and he smiled. He set the oven for the rolls and looked up when he heard Mike scuffling into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, babe?" Steve asked.

"Missed you," Mike replied as he went to hug his boyfriend. "You made dinner."

Steve nodded. "There's carrots and potatoes with it."

"Yum."

"I'm about to put in the rolls."

"I got it." Mike went and got the baking sheet out. He coated the sheet with spray butter. The blond went to the fridge and got out the rolls. He opened the container and placed the rolls down.

Steve came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Mike giggled.

"I have the whole week planned out for us," Steve replied.

"Really?" Mike answered. "Let me guess...most of which revolve around me screaming your name."

"Hell yeah!"

Mike laughed out loud.

The bald man wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and they slowly swayed. After a few more minutes, the beeper went off and Mike placed the rolls into the oven to bake. He set the timer and went out the backdoor. He stood on the back porch, taking in the sea of green that greeted his eyes.

"I missed this place," Mike replied.

"I know you do," Steve said as he walked out.

"Did you get new clothesline?"

"Yup. I know how you love to hang the clothes out to dry."

"Hey...I love sun-kissed clothes."

Steve spun the younger man around and stared into his eyes. Mike's lips were slightly parted as he gazed at his lover. Steve nuzzled his nose against Mike's before kissing him. Mike moaned into the kiss and pressed his body tight against his lover's muscular body. Not many people could say that they have seen or experienced the gentle and passionate side of the Texas Rattlesnake. Mike was the fortunate one to see all sides of the man and love him for who he was.

They broke the kiss with Steve pulling Mike into a tighter embrace. Both men stood just loving the feel of being in each other's arms.

…

Alex arrived at the club that Cena wanted to go to. He got a table and ordered a pitcher of beer. He looked out onto the dance-floor and smiled. He watched as the other Superstars and Divas danced and had fun.

Morrison slid in across from Alex.

"Hey, JoMo," Alex greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, good." The Shaman of Sexy looked over the blond.

"I thought you had a couple of more weeks to recover."

"I did...do. I just came by and see some of the guys. You know...catch up."

"That's good." Alex smiled.

"So...you and Cena?"

Alex nodded. "What about us?"

"You know he's just trying to get into your pants, right?"

Alex studied the brunette for a moment.

"It's his way. He'll just fuck ya and dump ya."

The younger man began to tense up.

"Just letting you know. Might as well jump ship before you become another notch in his belt." Morrison smirked and slid out of his seat. "Just a bit of advice."

Alex watched as Morrison sauntered away. The young man closed his eyes and slowly breathed. He popped his eyes open when he heard someone sliding in across from him. He stared into cold steel blues.

"Hi, Randy," he quietly greeted. "Hi, Glenn."

Both men stared at him.

"What happened?" the Viper asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied.

"What did Morrison say to you?" Glenn questioned.

"What?" the blond asked.

"We saw Morrison talking to you," Randy replied.

"And you're upset," Glenn added.

"What did he say to you?" Randy asked.

Alex sighed as he stared at his beer. He did not know how to tell them. They were not really good friends, just acquaintances, co-workers. He tried to formulate what he wanted to say to them.

"Alex?" Glenn and Randy called.

He moved his eyes up to them. "He-uh-said that John...Cena was just trying to get into my pants and that I should just break up with him before I become just a number on his list or whatever."

Glenn and Randy gave each other side-ways glance before looking at Alex.

"Don't listen to him," Randy began. "Cena really likes you. I mean, really likes you. I've known him for a long time."

"You're the first out of all the people he's been with that he wants a true relationship with," Glenn said. "That's saying something."

Alex nodded.

"Hey," Cena said as he sat down. He kissed Riley's temple. He looked from one face to the other. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later," Alex stated.

John studied him and nodded.

The two couples fell into an easy conversation for thirty minutes before Alex decided to hit the restroom. He stood at the urinal and took care of business. He went and washed his hands. The door opened and in walked Drew. The Scotsman looked the older man over.

"So, you're Cena's new boy toy," Drew replied.

Alex stopped and turned to face him.

"I guess you're cute. Who would have thought that the Champ was into...what's that word...fatties?"

"What?"

"No offense. I mean, look at you and look at me. Hell, look at Morrison, Edge, Jericho, Christian, Jeff...yeah, you get the picture. I wonder how long he'll get sick of you before he moves on to the next piece of ass." Drew smirked and left.

The older man placed his hands on the edge of the sink, trying to stop himself from shaking. He splashed water onto his face and dried off. He quickly made his way to the others. Randy quirked an eyebrow as he watched the blond take his seat once more.

John noticed something was off with his boyfriend as well. "What's wrong?"

Alex stared at the dance-floor and said, "No-nothing."

"You don't look so good. You want to go back to the hotel?"

"Um...no. I-I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Alex looked John in the eyes and nodded.

Cena stared into those blues and gave a weak smile. He patted Alex's hand and said, "I think we should go."

"John...I'll be fine."

Glenn gave Randy a side-ways glance. "I think it's time for all of us to turn in."

Randy nodded.

Glenn and John went to pay, leaving Randy and Alex to wait at the cars.

"Did another ex corner you?" Randy asked.

Alex slowly nodded.

"Don't let them get to ya. John's a great guy. Just has trouble finding the right one, but you...you've changed him."

"I did?"

Randy nodded.

Their guys came out and each couple went their way. John drove Alex back to the hotel while Glenn and Randy headed to a different hotel.

"Sorry, I showed up late," John replied. "Did you have fun riding over with Kofi?"

"I did. He talks a lot."

John nodded and smiled.

They soon got to their hotel and went straight to their room. Cena sat on the edge of his bed and took off his shoes. He watched as Alex slowly undressed.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Cena finally asked.

The younger man stood in front of John clad only in his boxers. "Do you think I'm fat?"

"No. I think you're perfect. Why are you asking this?"

"Morrison and Drew kind of cornered me."

John took off his cap and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't have the most greatest of reputations, but I'm trying to change that." John reached for the younger man's hand and pulled him closer. "I like you, Kevin. I really do."

"Did you just call me 'Kevin'?"

Cena smirked. "Sorry."

"No. I like it."

"Behind closed doors, the masks come off then, okay?"

Alex nodded.

"Be honest with me, baby." John pulled Alex into his lap. "What did they say?"

"Morrison said that I should jump ship before I become another notch in your belt and Drew said that I was fat."

John sighed. "What do you want to do?"

The younger man kissed his boyfriend. "I want to give this relationship a try. I knew about your past when you asked me out and I didn't care."

Cena smiled. "Good, cause I ain't giving you up."

"Really?"

"I really, really, really like you."

"I like you too."

"I'm actually falling in love with you."

Alex stared at him. He leaned forward and kissed John on the lips.

"You want to...sleep in your own bed tonight?" John asked. "Or do you want to sleep with me...and uh-cuddle?"

"I would like that."

John pecked him on the lips. "Okay."

Alex got off and climbed into John's bed. He sat up and watched as Cena got down to his boxers. He turned off the lights and crawled in beneath the sheets. Alex pressed his body against John's as the older man spooned him.

"I like the way you feel against me," John whispered into the young man's ear.

Alex blushed.

"Are you blushing?"

"Maybe."

John kissed his ear. "I love it when you blush. You look so cute."

"Do I?"

"I think you do."

Alex turned within the embrace and kissed his lips. "Do...do you want to have sex tonight?"

"I would love to, but I want to wait."

"Why? We've been together for a month."

John nodded. "I know, baby. I want our first time to be very special."

Alex stared at him.

"I never made love to any of my partners. I just fucked them. I don't want to do that with you."

The younger man smiled. "You want to make love to me?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

Alex stroked the older man's cheek. "I think I can wait a little longer."

"We have a few days off starting tomorrow."

"That's good."

"I was thinking that I take you away."

"To where?"

"My home in Florida."

"Do-do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

Alex pulled John's face towards his own and kissed him. Their tongues stroked and caressed one another. Alex moaned into John's mouth.

"I want to feel you naked," John panted.

The younger man complied and took off his boxers and Cena did the same. Their hardened members rubbed against each other causing both men to moan in pleasure.

"Let me make you feel good," Alex said. He grabbed both their members in his hand and slowly stroked.

John growled as Alex worked. He rolled his head back moaning. The Champ bit his upper lip, enjoying the feel of their cocks touching and Alex's skilled hand. John kissed the younger man deeply and with more hunger. Alex quickened the strokes.

"Oh God! Shit! Kevin!" John released, throwing his head back.

"Jo-John!" Alex followed suit.

Both men panted, catching their breathes. John cleaned Alex and himself up before taking the younger man to the other bed to sleep. They kissed for awhile before they settled down to sleep.

…

Randy stared out into the night, mind heavy.

"What's wrong, love?" Glenn asked as he climbed into bed.

"Just thinking," the Viper muttered.

"About?"

He turned to his boyfriend. "Cena and Alex."

"Care to share?"

"I feel like all of John's burned exes are going to come out of the woodwork and cause those two problems."

"All?"

"Well, we know that Morrison had a talk with him. There's Drew, Jericho, Adam, Christian, Cody, Phil, Jeff, Shannon...um, Beth, Mickie, Trish, Kelly Kelly...I think that's it."

Glenn blinked several times. "Which ones don't hate his guts?"

"Beth, Mickie, and Trish for the girls. As for the guys, Phil and Cody."

"Wow."

Randy nodded. "Kelly Kelly still loves the lug. Jeff and Shannon are at TNA so no worries from them."

"Yeah, Jericho is doing his thing and Adam retired. Christian is on our brand. Looks like Drew and Morrison will be on his ass a whole lot more."

"Hopefully, this won't turn into a Scott Pilgrim vs the World situation where Alex has to fight off John's evil exes."

Glenn stared at his boyfriend. "Please don't say that."

"What?"

"You know what, get your narrow ass over here and cuddle with me."

"Hey...I don't have a narrow ass." Randy pouted.

The Big Red Machine rolled his eyes. "No, you don't have a narrow ass. You have a nice firm ass that I like to pound into on a nightly basis. Now, don't make me get out of the warmth of these sheets to drag you into bed."

"Fine." Randy rolled his eyes as he walked over.

Glenn held the sheets open and Randy climbed in. He kissed the Viper on his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips. They fooled around for a bit before Randy laid his head on Glenn's massive chest.

"Love you," Randy whispered.

"Love you too, babe." Glenn kissed the top of Randy's head and got comfortable. He stared up at the ceiling. _By the gods, please don't let drama rear her ugly head._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

Mike woke to a new day as he slowly blinked his eyes. He looked over to his still sleeping boyfriend and smiled. The young man carefully got out of bed so not to wake Steve and gathered their dirty clothes. He put the whites on first and then went to the kitchen. He got the coffee brewing, the bacon frying, grits boiling, rolls baking, and he just scrambled the eggs and was ready to put them on.

Steve watched as Mike moved about the kitchen like a dancer with a familiar partner. He growled and rubbed his crotch. To him, Mike was the sexiest thing in the world in whatever he did.

Mike smiled as he looked up at his lover. "Like what you see?"

The Texas Rattlesnake nodded as he licked his lips. The blond smirked and gyrated his hips a bit before going back to cooking. Steve growled at the sight.

"I'm almost done, baby," Mike stated over his shoulder.

Steve nodded as he got a cup of coffee. He sat down and sipped his black drink as Mike set the table. The younger man made his boyfriend a plate and then sat down to his own.

"Baby, this looks great," Steve complimented. His mouth watered at the meal before them.

"Can't start the day without a good breakfast," Mike said as he buttered his roll.

Steve chuckled. "You're a very good cook."

"No, I'm not."

The Rattlesnake smiled. "But you are. I love your cooking. I love everything about you."

"I love you as well, sweetheart."

As they ate, they discussed what they wanted to do that day, the storyline that Mike was in, Cena and Alex, and whatever else that came to their mind.

…

Alex waited as Cena checked them into their flight. He kept himself occupied by sitting in the food court reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Alex," a blond woman greeted.

The blond looked up and smiled. "Hey, Kelly."

"May I join you?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

She sat down and smiled broadly at him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Going on a mini-vacation."

"Really? Where?"

"To Florida."

"Nice." She batted her eyes at him. "I heard about you and Cena."

Alex sighed and nodded. He thought, _Here it comes_.

"You know, I still love him."

The man just stared at her.

"I think he still loves me as well. I mean...it's the looks that he gives me from time to time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Have a great trip."

Kelly got up and walked off.

Alex chewed on his bottom lip as he stared off into space.

"Hey, sweetie," John greeted. He stared at Alex for a few minutes. "Kevin."

Alex looked to his boyfriend. "When's our flight?"

"In a hour."

The younger man nodded.

"Baby...what's wrong?"

"Kelly."

Cena clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I guess they really all are going to come out of the woodwork, huh?"

"I guess. This actually haven't happened before."

Alex stared at him.

John nodded. "I don't know why they're going after you like this, but I'm not giving you up."

"And I'm not giving you up as well."

…

Randy stretched his long limbs out and turned to his boyfriend. His side of the bed was empty and the Viper frowned. He turned his head to the bathroom when he heard the shower running. He smirked and threw the covers off. The young man made his way to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and stared at his boyfriend in the shower.

Randy slipped in, took off his pajama bottoms and boxers, and slithered into the shower behind Glenn. He watched as the water cascaded down his lover's body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Glenn slowly turned around and smiled at his young lover. He grabbed him and pulled the younger man into an embrace, raining kisses all over his face and neck.

"Glenn," Randy moaned.

The large man kissed him on the lips. "Yes, my sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his forehead against Randy's and stared into steel blues. "What do you want to do today?"

"I have interviews today."

"Sorry, baby."

Randy grabbed the back of Glenn's neck and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. He gave a small hop up to wrap his legs around his lover's waist. Glenn massaged his ass cheeks, loving the feel of the firm globes in his hands. Randy moved his hips until Glenn's hardened member pushed against his entrance.

"Baby!" Glenn exclaimed. "Don't you want me to prep you first?"

"No...need you...now."

Randy sank himself onto his lover's cock. He let at a pain and pleasure filled moan. Glenn held his boyfriend tightly when he was fully sheathed. Randy rocked in Glenn's arms and the Machine started off slow so not to further hurt his love.

"Faster, baby."

Glenn aimed to please and pushed faster. He pinned Randy against the tiled wall to gain better balance. The Viper had his face buried in the crook of Glenn's neck. The Machine muttered affections of love into the younger man's ear.

"Harder, baby...please!"

Glenn grunted and did so. Soon, the moans turned into screams of pleasure and grunts of completion. Glenn slipped out of Randy and held him.

"We got dirty," Randy mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Well, thank goodness we're in the shower."

Randy nodded and kissed his boyfriend. "Can we have dinner together?"

"Of course...whatever you want." Glenn smiled at Randy and took hold of the soap.

"You're going to wash me?"

His boyfriend nodded as he lathered the younger man up. Randy moaned at the touches. He loved the feel of his lover's skilled hands all over his toned body. They make him feel safe and loved. He stared down at the older man while he worked on Randy's legs. The Viper leaned forward and kissed the back of Glenn's head.

…

Mike stood outside, hanging out the whites. He turned his face to the sun and smiled. When he finished, he walked away from the clothes and down the hill a bit. The blond swept his eyes over the green lush trees as he breathed in the clean air.

"Mikey?" Steve called.

The young man turned his head toward the house.

"There you are." Steve stood at the back porch. "You ready to go to town?"

Mike thought for a moment. "Why do we need to go to town?"

"Because there is a movie that is playing and I want to go and watch it with my boyfriend."

"Baby...I don't want to run around too much. I got here yesterday."

Steve stared at his boyfriend and sighed. "Please?"

Mike looked to him and sighed. "Okay. You owe me one."

The Rattlesnake chuckled and smiled as Mike made his way over.

"Let me go ahead and take the whites down and put them into the dryer then."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Mike worked quickly and got ready to go.

Steve smiled at Mike as he slid into the passenger seat.

"I love you," the younger man replied.

"I love you too."

Steve drove to the little town as Mike watched the scenery fly by. Steve thought about the day they were going to have and the little surprise for the evening.

…

Alex wandered around John's house, taking in everything. He spent most of his time in the garage admiring Cena's muscle cars. He stood next to a red 1967 Ford Mustang. He ran his hand over the hood.

"You like that one?" Cena asked.

Alex looked to him and nodded. He slowly smiled at him.

"What?"

"You got a camera?"

Cena nodded and took it out.

"I want you to take pictures of me."

"Okay...?"

Alex sat on the hood of the car and John took a picture. The young blond did some poses and unbuttoned his shirt.

Cena stopped for a second. "Oh."

"Keep taking pictures."

John nodded and continued to do so. Alex slipped his shirt down to his elbows and then completely off. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. He slipped his shoes off and kicked them away. He undid his pants and let them fall.

John groaned and rubbed his crotch. "Baby."

Alex giggled. "Keep taking pictures."

John shook his head and smiled.

The younger blond took a hold of his boxers and shimmied them off. He placed his hands on the hood and shook his ass.

John licked his lips. "You look so good, sweetheart. I would love to take you right here...right now."

Alex smirked. "Why don't you?"

John slipped the camera back into his pocket and came up to his boyfriend. He gave a hard smack to Alex's ass making the younger man scream out in pleasure. He took Alex into his arms and nuzzled into his neck.

"I want our first time to be very special," John replied. "It'll be soon though...very soon."

Alex turned in the embrace to come face to face with his boyfriend.

"You're so beautiful," John stated.

"You think I'm beautiful?" the younger man asked.

"I do." John kissed him and twirled his tongue in Alex's month.

The younger man moaned into the kiss.

"You want to go out?" John asked as he broke the kiss.

"I would love that."

John gathered Alex's clothes and they walked back to the main house.

…

Glenn lay in bed, reading his book. Moments like this he craved. He loved the silence and stillness. Sometimes, he craved human contact. Yeah, he had friends, but he would rather be with his boyfriend. It was something about Randy that put him at ease. Glenn put the book down and stared at his watch. Randy would not be back for another couple of hours.

Sighing, Glenn rolled out of bed and slipped on some shoes. He grabbed his keys and wallet. The Big Red Monster looked over the room trying to remember if he forgot anything. Not seeing anything and not remembering what more he needed, Glenn left to wander the city. He got some clothes for himself after much searching for things in his size. He did find some nice shirts in Randy's size and decided to pick them up.

Glenn went into an adult shop and smiled. He immediately went to the bondage wall. He looked over what they had to offer. He quickly went over his list of items that they had, what needed to be replace, and what they thought about getting. Glenn stood, staring at the ceiling. He thought about making a travel kit. After deciding, he picked up a few things. He moved over to the toy wall and got a few vibrators. He went and made his purchase.

The woman behind the counter smiled slyly. She asked, "Having a 'Fun Night'?"

"Yup," Glenn replied.

"Well, I hope she enjoys it. Have a great day."

"You too," He replied. _If she only truly knew_.

Glenn wandered the city some more and got to a jewelry shop. He looked over what they had. He decided on a few pieces before going back to the hotel. He got there and decided to take a quick shower. He stood under the waters enjoying the relaxing feel. Glenn got out and dried. He laid in the bed with the towel still on and went back to reading. After thirty minutes, his mind wandered to his boyfriend and Glenn would smirk. He rubbed his crotch to relieve the pressure. When that did not work, he put down the book and took the towel off. He slowly stroked himself. He rubbed the leaking head with his thumb and bit down onto his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings that built up in his groin.

Randy entered and stopped. He smiled as he closed the door. He quietly climbed onto the bed. Glenn opened his eyes just in time to see Randy take his cock into his mouth.

"Oh, baby," Glenn growled.

The young man went to work. The older man smiled and rubbed the back of Randy's head. He held him still when he came. Randy let Glenn's spent cock go with a pop. He climbed up to Glenn and kissed his lover.

"I missed you today," Randy replied.

"I missed you as well," Glenn replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Not so much. You weren't there."

Glenn rubbed circles along the Viper's lower back. Soon, the younger man fell asleep. Glenn stared down at him and smiled.

"I'll order room service when you wake up," the Machine whispered and kissed the top of Randy's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Steve and Mike got to the little town. The older man parked his truck in the parking lot of his favorite bar because he planned to walk around the town with his boyfriend by his side. Both men got out and Steve was immediately by Mike's side.

"What's the plan, _Stan_?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Like I said, a movie first," Steve replied. "Probably brunch as well."

Mike nodded. "After that?"

"Maybe dinner and hopefully a night at this place." Steve looked toward the bar known as LoneStar.

"Okay," the younger man replied.

Steve placed his hand on Mike's lower back and began to lead them around the town. They window shopped as they walked and Steve made mental notes about what to buy his love as little surprises during his stay. Even though the town was not as big as Los Angeles or Dallas or New York, it did have some nice things like a shop that had designer clothes, an electronic store, a jewelry shop, and what not. Mike loved the small city like Steve because of the peace and quiet and the lack of prying eyes.

They had a quick bite to eat at Momma's Place. Both men had sandwiches and ice cream for dessert. Steve watched as Mike licked his spoon clean each time he dove in for a scoop. Steve rubbed his crotch to ease the tension, but the young man looked so sexy doing what he was doing.

"Mike," Steve lowly growled.

The young blond looked to his lover, ice blues wide and innocent.

"You need to stop doing that...or I'll have to rape you right here and right now."

Mike blushed and quickly finished his ice cream.

After brunch, Steve took Mike to the movie theater. They watched an old Western and sat in the back even though there were five other people in the showing. Throughout the film, Mike slowly massaged Steve through his jeans. The Texas Rattlesnake shifted every so often to get a better feel of his boyfriend's hand.

"You think later tonight...you can make love to me in front of the fireplace on the bearskin rug?" Mike asked.

Steve merely nodded as he bit his lower lip to suppress the moans from falling from his lips.

After the movie, Steve let Mike wander around by himself for an hour until they would meet back at LoneStar. This gave Steve enough time to buy the stuff he had in mind for gifts and hide them in the truck. When the time came, Mike and Steve enjoyed a pitcher of beer. They had hamburgers for dinner, enjoyed the songs that people sang, and danced some.

"Sing for me," Steve said after awhile.

"You know I don't have a singing voice," Mike replied.

"You have a great voice to me."

"Okay." Mike got up and put his name in for one song. He went back to sit with his boyfriend until they called his name.

"Thank you," Steve said. He kissed Mike's knuckles.

"Welcome."

After three songs, Mike's name was called. He went up to the stage and smiled at Steve. When the music started, he swayed to the beat.

_"Caught a lite sneeze. Caught a lite breeze. Caught a lightweight lightningseed. Boys on my left side. Boys on the right side. Boys in the middle – and you're not here. Doot do, do do do do do do, doot oo... I need a big loan from a girl zone. Building... tumbling... down. Didn't know our love was so small. Couldn't stand it at all. Mister Saint John just bring your son."_

Steve smiled as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Nice seeing you here again," the cowboy from before stated.

Steve flicked his eyes over to him briefly before looking back to Mike. "Yeah, having a nice time with a friend."

The cowboy turned his attention to Mike. He snorted and looked to the older man. "I must say...he's easy on the eyes I guess. The Miz, right?"

The older man nodded.

"I didn't think you were into twinks like him."

Steve took a long drink from his beer.

"Come on, cowboy. A man like you needs a man."

"And you're the right man for me?"

"I would like to prove it to you."

Mike watched from the stage as the cowboy talked with his boyfriend. He was not worried. Steve has always been faithful to him after all these years. He would not do anything to lose the trust, respect, and love that Mike had in him. When he finished singing, Mike went straight back to the table.

"Excuse me," Mike said as he sat down.

The cowboy glared at Mike and the young blond returned the stare.

Steve moved his eyes from one man and to the other. He could feel the tension building between them. He quietly got up, paid their tab, and gently grabbed Mike by the elbow. Both men still glared at each other even though Steve dragged Mike away.

"I hate that guy," Mike said when they got to Steve's truck.

The Rattlesnake chuckled. "I love you."

The younger man nodded and scooted as close as he could to his boyfriend. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. You were just asserting yourself."

"Damn straight. You're my man. I'm not going to let some John Wayne Western film star reject take what's mine."

Steve shook his head as he drove them back to the cabin. Mike stared out the window, his hand in his boyfriend's. He would squeeze his hand every once in while to feel Steve a little more.

"You still want to make love in front of the fireplace?" Steve asked.

Mike squeezed their hands tightly. "Yes."

Steve brought the younger man's knuckles to his lips.

When they got back to the cabin, Steve quickly got out and helped Mike down from the truck. They walked up the porch and Steve unlocked the door. Mike went straight to the sun room and stood staring at the bearskin run. A blush came to his face as he gave a small smile.

_"Thanks again for bringing me here, Mr. Austin," Mike said as he took a seat on the couch._

_ "Mike, please. Just Steve," the Rattlesnake said. "How many times do I have to say that?"_

_ "Sorry."_

_ Steve handed the young man a glass of wine. Mike took it and gave a lopsided smile._

_ "Here's to the future," the older man said._

_ "Here, here."_

_ They clinked their glasses together and took a sip._

_ "You have a really nice place," Mike replied. "I can't tell you how much I love it here."_

_ "I'm glad. I hoped that you would enjoy your stay."_

_ "I did. Too bad that it has to end in a few days."_

_ Steve nodded and gazed upon Mike before placing his glass down. He sat close to the young man and threw his arm around his shoulder. Mike stiffened up but played it off by taking a sip of his wine._

_ "Mike."_

_ The young man turned his head to Steve but did not look up._

_ "Look at me."_

_ Ice blues slowly lifted to meet sky blues. Steve took Mike's glass and placed it onto the table next to his never breaking eye contact. He slowly stroked Mike's cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against Mike's for a second before deepening it. He traced his tongue along the bottom lip, begging to be let in._

_ Mike was confused. He did not know what was going on. He liked girls. He dated girls. He fucked girls. His mind went back to the locker room stories where veterans looked for a piece of ass in the rookies. He heard horror stories of those not giving in either being raped or never making it pass the role of a jobber. He wanted to be a wrestler. He wanted to make it big._

_ Mike closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. He could feel the warm muscle invading his mouth, tracing his teeth, stroking his tongue, tasting him. Steve pulled away and a small trail of saliva still connected them._

_ Steve grabbed Mike's hand and kissed the palm. He stood and pulled the young man onto his feet. The Rattlesnake ran his hands down Mike sides. He got a hold of the hem of the young man's shirt and lifted it over his head. He stood and admired Mike's muscular body._

_ Mike kept his eyes down. He could heard Steve taking off his own shirt. He hitched his breathe when the older man embraced him. The feel of Steve's skin against his was something else and he felt a slight tingle._

_ Steve kissed the side of Mike's neck. He nipped and bit at the pulse line. Mike moaned when the older man sucked._

_ "Come," Steve said._

_ Mike followed the older man around the coffee table and sat down on the bearskin rug._

_ "Lay down."_

_ The young man did so. Steve stared down at him and smiled. He went back to kissing Mike, lavishing his bare chest with love nips. Mike licked his lips as he felt himself getting hard. He arched his back when Steve sucked his left nipple. He let out a moan when the Rattlesnake rubbed his bulging cock through his jeans._

_ Steve went down and undid Mike's pants. He pulled the blond's shoes and socks off as well as his pants and briefs. He admired Mike's body as he rubbed and caressed the young man's thighs._

_ Mike went up on his elbows to stare at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He wondered if it would hurt, if he would have to go down on the older man, or how long will he have to give himself up to this man before being left alone._

_ He moaned loudly, throwing his head back, when he felt Steve's tongue swirl around the head of his cock. He lifted his back up and watched as Steve worked him over. He had to lay back down for his arms were trembling because of the sensations that Steve was putting him through. He bucked his hips slightly, trying to get more of Steve's mouth, but the older man held him down. Mike felt his entrance being probed, but he was too far gone from what Steve was doing to care._

_ Steve fingered and stretched Mike as much as he could before brushing against his prostate._

_ "Shit!" Mike exclaimed._

_ Steve did it again and again until Mike came into his mouth. The young man watched as the older drank off of his semen down. Steve let Mike's cock go and kissed his way back up. He kissed Mike fully on the lips and the young blond could taste himself. He did not know why, but it was a turn on. His cock became hard once more. He did not know when Steve undid his own pants and pulled them off. He just stared at the throbbing member that was ready for its own release._

_ Steve lifted Mike's legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed himself in. Mike screwed his eyes shut as the pain coursed through his body. The older man stilled when he was balls deep. He watched Mike's face to see if the pain would subsided before continuing. He closed his eyes as Mike's muscles contracted around him. He had to fight the urge to just pound away. He opened his eyes and stared into those blues that he loved so much._

_ Steve started the pace slow and teased Mike every so often. Hours crept by, the love making tender, and the ultimate completion left both men tired and satisfied._

_ Mike could not bring himself to look at the other man. He could not believe what just happened. He could not believe that he lowered himself all because he wanted his dream to remain alive. Mike did not want to be anyone's fuck toy. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he fought them back._

_ Steve noticed the distress in Mike. He leaned up on one elbow to look at him better. "What's wrong, baby?"_

_ "Nothing," Mike breathed._

_ "I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_ "No. It was nice...for my first time."_

_ The older man nodded. "Look at me."_

_ Mike did so. He stared into those blues and noticed something that he did not notice before. He bit his lower lip._

_ "Talk to me."_

_ "Mr...Steve, do you like me or something?"_

_ "Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done what I have done...make love to the man that I want in my life."_

_ "You-uh-you love me?"_

_ Steve nodded as he grabbed Mike's hand to bring it to his lips._

_ "But you don't know me."_

_ "I may not know you, but I would love to know all I can."_

_ "You want to be my one and only?"_

_ "Yeah...if you want me that is."_

_ Mike blinked rapidly, fighting the tears. "So this wasn't about sex?"_

_ "No. I want you...all of you. I'll try my best to make things better for you, to make all of your dreams come true."_

_ "No."_

_ "No?"_

_ "I mean," Mike looked up at the ceiling, "I don't want you helping me with my wrestling career."_

_ "Baby..."_

_ "No, I want to do it myself. I WANT to do it myself. I know I can. I know that I can be a great wrestler. I just...want you to have confidence in me."_

_ Steve studied Mike for a bit. "I do have confidence in you. If this is your wish, then I'll just cheer you on."_

_ Mike nodded. "Can we keep us a secret?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I don't want people to think that the reason why I'm with you is because of favors."_

_ Steve smiled and understood what he was saying._

_ "Will you...hold me?"_

_ "Of course." Steve pulled his new lover close to him, Mike's head on his chest. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"_

_ "You think I look beautiful?" Mike asked as he tilted his head back to look up at him._

_ "I do. You are very beautiful."_

_ Mike smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "Men shouldn't be beautiful. Handsome, yes. Beautiful, no."_

_ "But you're beautiful to me," Steve replied, stroking Mike's back. "You'll always be beautiful to me."_

Mike lay on his stomach as he gazed into the fire. His body glistened in sweat. He licked his kiss swollen lips, eyes still glazed over with lust.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?" Steve asked from the entrance to the sun-room. He held two bowls of ice cream topped with sliced strawberries.

Mike chuckled and turned over onto his back so he could sit up. "No, but I love it when you tell me so."

Steve smiled and came in. Mike's eyes zeroed in on his lover's cock that thirty-five ago was in him. Steve sat down and handed him a bowl.

"I can't believe you wanted dessert after we made love," Mike said.

"I love ice cream," Steve defended, "and so do you."

The younger man laughed and took hold of his spoon. He stared into the bowl at a silver ring. The band was thin and the center stone was a blue diamond. He flicked his eyes to Steve.

"Will you have me as your one and only?" Steve asked.

"Baby, you've always been my one and only...since our first time," Mike said as a blush came to his cheeks. "For seven years, we have been together and I have fallen in love with you. So, yes. I would love to be your husband."

Steve smiled broadly. He took the ring from on top of the strawberries and slid it onto Mike's finger.

"Keeping the wedding a secret is going to be hard," Steve said.

"No...I think it's time for our secret to come out."

The older man studied his fiance before asking, "Are you sure?"

Mike nodded. "I'm tired of keeping us a secret. I want the world to know that I'm in love with the most generous, patient, and sweetest man ever."

"I don't know about sweet."

"You're sweet to me."

Steve leaned in for a kiss.

"Soon, you'll be my husband. I hope I can make you happy when we're married."

"Mikey, we've been together for seven years going on eight. Yeah, you make me happy. You make me feel loved."

The younger man licked his lips. "Will you make love to me again?"

"What about our ice cream? Besides, we have all week to make love and play around."

Mike smirked and laid onto his back. He took a small scoop of ice cream with some slices of strawberries and placed them onto his right nipple. Steve's cock twitched. He watched as Mike licked the spoon clean.

Steve sighed and went for the nipple. He ate the slices as he licked and sucked on the nub. Mike moaned and arched his back to put his nipple further into Steve's mouth.

The older man pulled away and looked into Mike's lust and desired filled eyes. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Mike breathed. "I want more."

Steve smiled. He took a large spoonful of ice cream and slices of strawberries. He placed them onto Mike's cock. The younger man hitched his breathe when he felt the coldness hit him. He smiled as Steve lapped up the dessert.

"This is going to be a great night," Mike whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

John took Alex to the carnival that came into town a few days ago. They gave autographs and posed for pictures when fans ran up to them. Eventually, they had some time to themselves. John and Alex were perfect for each other, competitive and silly. They were a couple of big kids. They rode the rides, played the games, walked through the freak show tents, and ate the sweet, savory, and fatty foods.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Alex said when they sat down to rest.

"No problem," John replied. "I'm glad that you're having fun."

"I am. You're here with me."

John gave a small smile. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"A drink would be nice. Sprite."

"Coming right up."

Alex watched John walk to the nearest vendor and wait in line. He blushed and smiled to himself. He flicked his eyes toward the two men that sat down in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Jeff," the younger Hardy said.

"And I'm his partner in crime, Shannon," the mohawked man stated.

Alex began, "Hi...Alex Ri—"

"We know who you are," Shannon said.

The young blond shut his mouth and glared at them.

"So," Jeff began.

"You and Cena?" Shannon asked.

"You know what? Fuck off," Alex said. "I've heard it time and time before. I don't care what you both think nor what Johnny's other exes think. I care for him and he cares for me. Hell, we haven't had sex yet and we've been together for about a month going on two. He, yes, he finally decided that it was time for us to share a room. So back the fuck off."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow and looked to Shannon, who just smiled at the larger man.

"Wow, he has balls," Shannon said.

Jeff nodded. "We were going to warn you about Cena, but we've been watching you both for awhile. It's obvious that you both really do care for each other."

"Hell, probably even love each other," Shannon added.

Alex was taken aback by that statement.

"I'm not saying that we're happy about the both of you being lovey dovey because of what he put us through, but we are happy that he is trying his best to stop his whorish ways."

"Whorish? Really?" Shannon looked to his friend.

"Whatever." The Charismatic Enigma rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to try and be the voice of reason to the others."

"Wow," breathed his friend.

"He likes you and you like him. If what you said is true about not having sex since you've been together, then good luck to the both of you."

"Uh...thanks," Alex said.

"Oh...be careful of Kelly," Jeff said.

"She's a bit crazy," Shannon added.

"Okay," the larger man said.

Jeff and Shannon nodded and left.

Alex watched them leave and sighed. _Wow. That went surprisingly well._

John came back with their drinks. "Sorry that I took so long."

"That's okay." Alex took his drink and sipped. "So...Jeff and Shannon visited."

"What?" John rolled his eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It actually went well."

Cena quirked an eyebrow. "Re-really?"

Alex nodded. "Jeff said that he's going to be the voice of reason and try to talk some sense into the others."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. They also said that they saw how much we care for each other and that they're happy about you trying to stop your whoring ways. I don't think you're a whore, just trying to find yourself."

Cena stared at him and gave a small smile. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Both men walked to Cena's car and drove back to John's home. When they got there, Alex made his way to John's bedroom to take a shower for the night. John followed him and slipped his arms around his waist.

"You feel so good in my arms," Cena said.

Alex blushed. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Yeah."

Both men stripped and went to the bathroom. The shower was set in the middle of the room. There was a three step down into a dip that acted like a bathtub if need be. Set in a square in the middle of the tub were shower heads hanging down from the ceiling about five of them. John started the water and pulled Alex into the raining waters. He wrapped his arms around him once more. Alex loved how John held him. He felt safe and very much cared for. John just loved holding the younger man. It was something about him that caused Cena to stop and wonder. He could see a future with him and wanted that more than anything else.

John pulled away slightly to look into Alex's eyes. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. The younger man responded back and moaned.

"We need to wash up," Alex remained him.

Cena nodded and they washed each other. They dried off.

"Do you want to go to bed or do something?" Alex asked.

John gave a slight smile. "I have a gift for you."

"Okay." Alex sat on the bed with only the towel wrapped around his waist. He watched as his boyfriend rummaged through his luggage.

Cena pulled out two small jewelry boxes and went over to Alex. He sat beside him and smiled. He handed over the one of the boxes. Alex stared at it and at Cena.

"Open it," Cena gently persuaded.

Alex did so and stared at two titanium dog tags with a titanium chain. One tag had his real initials, KRK, as well as John's, JFAC, carved into it with a red diamond plus sign between both initials. A red diamond equals sign was before the word "Always." The second tag had a John's signature "U Can't See Me" carved into it.

"Baby?" Alex looked up at Cena.

"I have one for myself as well." John opened his. The first was the same as Alex's, but John's initials were first. The second one had a Celtic Cross similar to the one on the young man's back.

"Johnny?"

"Yes, Kev?"

Alex pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"I take it that you love the gift."

"And I love you."

John studied his boyfriend and swallowed hard. "Do...do you mean that?"

Alex nodded as he placed his tags around his neck. "I really do."

John placed his on as well. He looked to the young man and kissed him. He gently pushed him down onto his back.

"Wait." Alex took the towel off and scooted further up the bed until his head were on the pillows.

John smiled and took his towel off as well. He crawled up to Alex, who spread his legs to accommodate him. Their cocks rubbed together, causing them both to moan. They kissed each other, tongues stroking and twirling around.

Cena pulled up slightly. "I love you, Kevin."

The younger man smiled. "I love you too, baby."

Cena went down for a quick kiss. "I think it's time."

Alex's smile became broader.

"One second." John was about to move to the nightstand.

"No."

John looked down at Alex.

"I just want you. I don't care about the lube...or condom. I want to feel you. I know you're clean, remember we got tested together?"

"Yeah." John licked his lips. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You can never hurt me, baby."

"You sure about this? No lube?"

Alex nodded. "I don't care if you prep me as well."

"Baby..."

The young blond kissed his boyfriend. John kissed his way down to Alex's hardened member. He sucked on his balls before tonguing his pucker. Alex bent his knees up to allow his lover better access.

"Oh God!" Alex exclaimed.

John continued his work and slowly slid in a finger.

"Shit Johnny!"

Cena smiled and took Alex into his mouth.

Alex could not believe the mouth that John had. He often imagined what it would be like to have sex with his boyfriend and now they were going to have it. Cena's mouth was better than he dreamt about. He whined when he felt Cena's mouth and fingers leaving him.

"You ready, baby?" John husked out.

Alex nodded, staring up at him.

John licked his lips and went down to kiss his lover. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth, tracing teeth, tasting each other, running over the roof of each other's mouth. Alex moaned into John's mouth. He could feel Cena's large cock slowly entering him. Even though he was in pain, he knew that pleasure would follow. It was something that he wanted for a long time, something that he dreamt about.

Their bodies mould perfectly and they moved as one throughout the night. They would always come together or just a few seconds behind each other. They lay in tangled bedsheets in each other's arms. John rubbed small circles on Alex's lower back while his lover stroked his chest.

"Did I-um-satisfy you?" John asked.

"Yeah...you did. More than you think."

Cena nodded. "I'm glad."

"Did I satisfy you?"

"Yes, baby, you did." The older man looked to his boyfriend. "To be honest...that was the best sex I ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The best. I'm glad that we waited and I'm glad that we made love instead of being animals and fucking each other's brains out."

Alex nodded.

"You're the best."

The younger man buried his face into John's chest.

"What?"

"I can't be the best you've ever had?"

"Yes...yes, you are and you'll always will be."

Alex tilted his head so he could look into John's eyes. He saw nothing but truth in those blues. The younger man went in for a kiss.

"I love you, Johnny Bear," Alex said.

Cena smiled at the term of endearment. "I love you too, Alex Baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Glenn and Randy sat in the jacuzzi with lit white and red candles every where. There were bowls of different kinds of fruit with two cans of whipped cream and two bottles of chocolate syrup. Extra bowls were available to put the condiments in to better dip the fruits in. Glenn held a piece of pineapple to the Viper's lips. The younger man took it into his mouth, tongue wiping out to run against the older man's digit.

"This is a good idea, sweetie," Randy said.

"Anything for you," Glenn replied.

Randy fed his boyfriend a grape. "You have all of my favorite fruits."

Glenn smiled and grabbed a strawberry. He dipped it into the chocolate. He traced a line up and down Randy's neck before giving his boyfriend the tart fruit. He then licked up the trail. The Viper moaned and pushed his body into Glenn's.

"Impatient," Glenn chuckled.

Randy nodded. He took a piece of honey dew. He rolled it around in his mouth and kissed Glenn. The Monster's tongue twirled around and took the melon. Both men stared into each other's eyes.

"God, I love you," Glenn whispered.

Randy smiled and moved to sit in his lap. "Do you remember when we first got together?"

Glenn chuckled.

_Randy stood in the corner of Glenn's private locker room; his eyes were on the Big Red Monster. Glenn did not notice him in the room. He was too busy getting ready for a match. He stood up, stretching his body. His muscles rippled underneath taut pale skin._

_ There was a light knock at his door and he answered, "Hey, Jeff."_

_ "Hey, big guy," the younger Hardy greeted. "Just came by to wish you luck in your match."_

_ The large man smiled. "Thanks."_

_ Jeff beckoned him forward. He leaned down and Jeff kissed his cheek._

_ "Good luck," Jeff said before walking away._

_ "Hey, are you going out tonight?" Glenn asked._

_ "Maybe," Jeff giggled and ran down the hallway._

_ Randy looked down to the ground._

_ Glenn closed the door and turned back to do his pre-match rival. His green eyes fell onto the young man in the corner. He took in his short brown hair, his tattoos, the thick muscular frame. Randy was a looker but not like Jeff._

_ Randy looked up and Glenn's hitched his breathe when he saw Randy's steel blue eyes._

_ "I'm sorry that I came into your room without permission," Randy began. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck."_

_ Glenn nodded._

_ "Good luck." Randy moved out of the corner and straight to the door._

_ Glenn watched the young man leave. He slowly exhaled and gave a small smile._

_ At the bar, Randy sat in a dim corner, eyes on the dance-floor. He watched as Jeff and Glenn slow danced in each other's arms._

_ "You look so sad," Cody replied as he slid into the chair opposite him._

_ Randy did not say a thing; his eyes still on Glenn._

_ Cody followed his gaze. "Dude, seriously?"_

_ The older man did not say anything._

_ "Glenn Jacobs? Kane? The Big Red Machine? Really, Randy? Why not Hunter? Or Batista? Hell, how about Cena?"_

_ Randy moved his eyes to his young friend. "One, Hunter is my mentor. Two, Batista is too aggressive for me. Three, Cena is like my brother."_

_ "Okay, but why Glenn?"_

_ The Legend Killer shrugged his shoulders. "There's something about him that I really like."_

_ Cody placed his elbows onto the table and chin in his hands. "You know, I figured that you were a top."_

_ "I am, but sometimes, I would like someone to take came of me for a change."_

_ The younger man stared at his friend. "I could always top you."_

_ Randy just glared at the young man._

_ "Just kidding."_

_ "I'm not talking about sex, Cody. I'm tired of being the one who makes the decisions and being the ass if I'm right."_

_ "Have you tried not being an ass?"_

_ "Yes. I would love to find the balance where I can be the submissive partner and also be dominate. I've tried it with Ted. Failure. Stacy. Epic fail."_

_ "Mickie James."_

_ "Don't remind me."_

_ "JBL."_

_ "Okay, stop."_

_ Both men went back to watching the dance-floor._

_ Cody huffed. "I'm going to dance. You can stay here and be all broody or you can have fun with me."_

_ The Legend Killer shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "I'll think about it."_

_ The Dashing One walked to the dance-floor. Randy watched his young friend for awhile longer. He paid his tab and left. The young man walked back to the hotel, mind heavy and heart aching. Sure, he could have any woman or man he wanted, but he wanted the Big Red Monster. He loved his eyes and his smile. They were warm and inviting._

_ Randy entered the lobby and went straight to the elevator. He was so deep in thought he failed to realize that he had rode the elevator up and down twice. He snapped out of his trance when the door opened and in stepped Glenn and Jeff. Their lips were fused and hands roamed._

_ Randy cleared his throat. "Excuse me."_

_ "Sorry," Jeff giggled._

_ Randy went passed them. Glenn's eyes were on the young man before Jeff pulled him into a kiss. Randy opted for the stairs and jogged up seven flights. He got to his floor, a little out of breathe and sweaty. He slowly made his way to his room. He pulled out his key-card and slipped it in. It beeped and he pushed the door open._

_ Glenn moved in and out of Jeff, mind on Randy. There was something about him that attracted the older man to him. He flickered his eyes down to the man underneath him. Yeah, Jeff was beautiful, one of a kind. Any man or woman would love to be in his position right now, but he knew that this thing between them was just for sex. There was no relationship to be had._

_ The Big Red Machine rolled off when he was done. He took off the condom and threw it away. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground._

_ Jeff draped himself over Glenn's shoulders. "That was great."_

_ The older man nodded._

_ "What's wrong, Glenny?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ Jeff chuckled. "You can't lie to me."_

_ "It's nothing, Jeff."_

_ The Charismatic Enigma stared at the back of his lover's head. "You know I don't want a relationship. I hate being tied down."_

_ "I know you do, but this can't be it for me. I want something more, Jeff. I need something more."_

_ Jeff sat back down, leaving some space between them. "Is that how you feel?"_

_ Glenn nodded. "It's how I've always felt...you know that. We've been dancing around each other for a few years now. It's 2008 and I feel more alone now then when we started this...thing up."_

_ "I've never meant for you to feel alone, Glenn."_

_ "I know. I really don't like sharing you, but it's your choice and mine for staying this long."_

_ "So, this is it?"_

_ Glenn rubbed his hands together and stood. He dressed quickly and looked to Jeff. He went and kissed him for the last time. "It's been great. I hope that one day, you'll find someone to settle down with."_

_ Jeff chuckled._

_ Glenn left and went back to his room. He stood at his door and smiled. He shot a text to Cena. The Big Red Machine nodded at the answer. He went down a floor and straight to Randy's room. He knocked and waited._

_ The door opened and Randy stood, rubbing his eyes. "This better be good, damnit."_

_ "You look really cute," Glenn replied._

_ Randy snapped his eyes open and stared at the man._

_ "I was wondering...um, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_ "Um...what about Jeff?"_

_ "That was just sex. It's always about sex with him."_

_ "You're not dating him?"_

_ Glenn shook his head. "He doesn't want to commit. He's not a commitment kind of guy."_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "Been looking...never found anyone worth it."_

_ Randy stared down at the ground. "Why ask me?"_

_ "You're bold enough to be in my private locker room alone without me noticing. I also like your eyes."_

_ Randy smirked. "Okay, Jacob Goodnight."_

_ Glenn laughed. "So...yes or no?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Both men stood, smiling at each other._

Randy linked their hands together. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Glenn kissed his temple. "Remember our third date?"

Randy buried his face into the crook of Glenn neck. "Don't remind me."

"Why not?"

"I could kill Cena and Cody."

The Big Red Machine laughed.

"I looked like a Smurf for two days. Two damnit!"

"You looked darn cute."

"Glenny..." Randy pouted.

"Sorry, baby."  
>"Glenn?"<p>

"Yeah?"

Randy kissed along his lover's jawline. "Do you...do you miss Jeff?"

"As a friend, yes. As a lover, no. I mean...I was a bit hurt that he decided that he wanted to settle down with Cena, but then again, I wouldn't be here with you." Glenn stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "I was upset that Cena broke his heart."

"Hey...Jeff ain't no saint either."

"True. At least, Jeff has Shannon and John has Alex."

"That they do." Randy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"John and Alex."

"Let's not think about them. Let's think about us."

Randy smiled.

"Remember the first time we had sex?"

The younger man's whole body blushed.

Glenn's laughter resounded throughout the bathroom.

"I can't believe they found us. Man, we had an audience. I was so embarrassed. Our friends are perverts."

"At least we got a staying ovation." The older man stroked the younger man's arm. "I went by a sex shop today."

"Okay."

"I got some things for our travel bag that we've been talking about."

"Really?" Randy licked his lips.

Glenn nodded. "Do you want to have rough play tonight?"

Randy smiled and got of the jacuzzi. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'll set up."

"It's in my bag."

The smaller man nodded and was out the door. He got to Glenn's bag and began to look through it. He spotted a jewelry bag and smiled. He looked to the door to make sure that his lover was not coming just yet. He pulled out one of the boxes and opened it. Randy gulped and slowly sank down onto the floor.

"Sweetheart, it's actually in the night..." Glenn stood, watching his boyfriend.

Randy slowly turned his head to Glenn, tears in his eyes.

Glenn went to Randy's side and sat down. "I was actually going to wait for the perfect moment to ask you."

Randy closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. He smiled and slipped the ring on. He admired it for a few moments. It was a gold band with onyx and diamond going around the ring. "Yes...a million times yes."

Glenn smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Glenn Jacobs. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"You make me so happy, baby."

Randy kissed his fiance with so much passion and hunger that anyone who was in the room could feel it.

Glenn stood up and helped Randy to his feet. He scooped the younger man into his arms bridal style. He walked over to the bed and laid him down.

"Make love to me," Randy said.

"Baby, I'm going to make love to you until this world ends."

Randy smiled and kissed his man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Mike woke to a new day still in the sun room. He found that a thin blanket covered him. The young man smiled as he thought about last night. He looked to the ring on his finger and his smile broadened.

"I'm getting married," he breathed.

"Morning, sunshine," Steve greeted.

The young man looked over to him as he sat up and smiled. "Morning."

"Would my fiance like some breakfast?"

Mike gazed lovingly up at Steve, who wore a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. "I would like that...but first." He beckoned his fiance toward him with a crook of his index finger.

Steve took of his shirt and bottoms and went to Mike. Their lips brushed against each other before Mike deepened in. Their tongues lazily swirled and stroked in each other's mouth. The young blond reached for Steve's hardened manhood. He slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft

Steve pressed his forehead against Mike's. "God baby!"

Mike moved toward Steve's cock and took the swollen member into his mouth. He sucked the tip and moved his way down until he could nuzzle his nose against the trim blond pubic hair. He ran his tongue over the pulsating vein a few times before taking Steve back into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making obscene slurping sounds.

The older man threaded his fingers through Mike's short hair enjoying the feel of the warm wet crevice of Mike's mouth. He bucked his hips trying feel to more of the young man. He found no resistance and continued. Mike allowed his fiance to throat-fuck him until he could feel Steve's release coming.

He stopped the older man and pulled away.

Steve gave a low growl of disappointment.

Mike smiled up at him and laid on his back, legs spread. "I want to feel you cum in me."

The Texas Rattlesnake smiled and went down until he hovered over his young lover. He slowly circled Mike's pucker.

"I don't need prep, baby. I just need you."

Steve raised an eyebrow. He nodded and lined himself, slowly pushing in. Mike arched his back. Steve stopped and stared at the flush face of his lover, his ice blues hidden behind half-closed lids.

Mike rocked his hips up. "Please...baby, please."

The older man pulled out until only the tip remained. He slowly pushed back in and pulled out. This slow ministration went on for a long while. Mike tossing his head back and forth as he gripped onto Steve forearms. His own cock was hard and leaking.

"Baby! Harder...faster," Mike pleaded.

Steve smiled and increased the pace every time Mike pleaded. He loved to tease Mike, but most of all, he loved making love to the young man. He did enjoy a quick fuck once in awhile, but seeing his lover in the throws of passion, writhing and mewling was something that he loved the most.

"You wanna cum, sunshine?" Steve asked.

Mike nodded frantically.

"Okay. Touch yourself."

Mike stroked himself rough and fast. Steve grabbed his fiance's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He began to pound away. Screams and moans of pleasure came from the man beneath him. Steve could feel Mike's walls tightening around him. He watched as white ribbons decorated his lover's hand and stomach. He pushed harder and came with a primal yell. He still moved in and out of his fiance emptying himself as he let Mike's legs fall back to the ground.

Steve gazed into those blues that he loved so much.

'I love you' Mike mouthed.

"I love you too, baby."

The older man pulled out, laid beside his lover, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Both men fell into a much needed slumber.

…

John woke with a start. He looked around and found his bed empty. He heard the shower running and he smiled. He threw the sheets off and jogged to the bathroom. The older man stood in the doorway and watched his boyfriend lathering up the soap. Alex started with his neck and worked his way down his muscular body. When he bent over, John let out a moan. The young man quickly stood, eyes wide.

The younger man smiled. "Baby...don't scare me like that."

"Sorry...I couldn't help it."

Alex blushed. "Do you want to join me?"

John nodded and walked towards him. He walked down the steps and pulled the younger man into an embrace.

"Johnny Bear, I'm soapy," Alex complained.

"And? You're getting me clean as well," John said with a smile.

Both men stood under the cascading waters staring into each other's eyes. John leaned in and kissed his lover, who responded back. Hands roamed, massaged, and caressed.

"What...do you want...to do today?" Alex asked, breathing heavily.

"Well, we're off today. We can stay in and prepare for tomorrow," John replied.

"What do we have to do tomorrow?"

John thought awhile. "You have that radio interview in San Fran at five in the morning, then a magazine interview around noon, and a signing at K-mart around two. I have an interview at the same time, but at a different station, a photo shoot at nine, another photo shoot around noon, and the signing with you."

Alex nodded. "What time do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves at six."

The younger man kissed him. "Breakfast."

"Sounds nice."

"We can help each other get our clothes together for tomorrow and the coming week."

"Okay."

"Some sex."

John moaned.

Alex kissed his neck. "More sex."

The older man licked his lips.

"Some dinner followed by more sex."

John breathed heavily with his eyes closed.

"How does that sound...Johnny Bear?"

"That sounds good, Alex Baby."

The younger man pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

…

Randy smiled at Glenn, who read the newspaper. They've been up since four in the morning and been on the road since five. They were in their tour bus on their way to the next location.

"What baby?" Glenn asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Nothing...just happy," Randy said.

Glenn placed the paper down and patted his lap. Randy was instantly on his large lover. He pecked the bald man's lips several times before pulling away.

"Are you tired?" Glenn asked.

Randy shook his head as he laid his head on his older lover's shoulder. He linked their hands together.

"You sure?"

"A little."

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Yeah, but not without you."

Glenn chuckled. "Okay."

Randy got up and went to the bedroom. He laid down in the large bed that was built to accommodate Glenn's large frame. His eyes caught his ring and he smiled broadly. He picked up his phone and called his mom.

**"Morning, sweetie. Why are you calling this early? Did something happen?" Gasp. "Did you and Glenn break up?"**

"Morning to you, Mother, and no Glenn and I didn't break up."

Glenn raised his right eyebrow as he entered the room.

**"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just...you don't normally call this early if you want to talk."**

"I know, but I have some news."

The Big Red Machine lay beside his lover and rubbed his back.

**"Well, what it is, baby?"**

"Glenn asked me to marry him. Mom, I'm getting married."

**Silence.**

"Mom?"

**Sniffles.**

"Mom, are you okay?"

**"Oh, I'm fine sweetie. I'm just so happy. I've been waiting for this moment."**

Randy smiled and rolled his eyes.

**"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man."**

The Viper's eyes grew wide.

**"When are you two coming up for dinner to celebrate?"**

"Soon, Momma."

**"Can I tell your father?"**

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you first."

**"Oh, I'm so happy. We need to start planning."**

"I know, Momma. I'll let you know when I wanna start."

**"Okay. Talk to ya later."**

"Love you."

**"Love you too, Randall."**

Randy rolled his eyes at the use of his name and smiled.

"So?" Glenn asked.

"She wants us over for dinner to celebrate," Randy replied as he turned to him.

"We should have three days off coming up soon. We can go see them during that time."

Randy nodded. He scooted closer to Glenn and draped himself over his lover.

"Hmm...a Randy blanket. My favorite."

The younger man laughed and nuzzled into the crook of his fiance's neck. "A Glenn pillow..._MY _favorite."

Glenn wrapped his arms around Randy and just held him. Both men's mind were on their future.

…

Mike woke up and stretched. He looked to his lover's empty side and found a Hersey Kiss. His blues caught a trail of Kisses leading out of the sun room. Mike smiled and picked every one up. The line lead to the master bedroom. In the middle of the bed was a small box. Mike placed his chocolate onto the bed beside the box. He took the package into his hands and turned it over.

Mike looked toward the door, trying to see if Steve was coming. He sighed and looked down to the box. He took the top off and stared at the silver cuff bracelet. The stone was a blue turquoise with a black spiderweb vein running through it. Around the stone were silver feathers. The band had what looked like crow's feet stamped into it leading up to the stone.

Tears glistened in Mike's eyes.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked.

The young man looked up toward the bathroom door and nodded. "It's beautiful." Mike slipped it on and admired the jewelry.

"I got a bath ready for you."

The blond stood and went to him. "Join me?"

"Okay."

Mike took the bracelet off and placed it onto the sink counter. He climbed into the large brown and white claw-foot bathtub. Steve slipped in behind him and the young man leaned back against him.

"You didn't have to give the bracelet," Mike said.

Steve chuckled and replied, "But I wanted to."

"You're spoiling me, baby."

"My sunshine deserves to be spoiled."

Mike giggled. He reached over to rub the back of Steve's head. "I could stay like this forever...just you and me."

"I know." Steve rubbed his nose into Mike's hair. He loved how his lover smelt, citrus mixed with sweat. He could feel himself getting hard.

Mike smiled when he felt his fiance's member poking his backside. He licked his lips and shifted in Steve's lap until the cock pressed against his entrance.

"Sweetheart," Steve panted.

"Baby, let me," Mike pleaded.

Steve merely nodded. "Okay."

The young man sank himself down onto his lover's cock. Their moans echoed back at them. Mike went fast and hard causing the water to splash every where. Both men came and lay still coming off their sexual high.

"I should spank you for that," Steve said after awhile, "but you might like it too much."

"Damn straight," Mike chuckled.

"You need to rest though," his fiance said. "You're on vacation. We can't be having sex or making love every hour on the hour. You'll be too tired to wrestle when you go back."

"I know, but I can't help it. We don't get to see each other that often and I want to feel every inch of you. Besides, my vacation and I want you in me."

The Texas Rattlesnake smiled. "Okay." He lifted Mike back up and onto his semi-hard cock.

"That's much better," Mike said as he leaned back into his fiance to enjoy another round of sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Mike arrived at the hotel Monday morning; a smile plastered on his face. To say that he had a good time on vacation would not give it justice. His time with Steve was unbelievable. He got engaged and Steve lavished him with gifts: jewelry, clothes, an iPad, chocolates, and tickets to his favorite bands and sports teams.

Mike walked on high as he got to his room. He dropped his things and lay in bed face in the pillows. He was a bit saddened that Steve was not there with him. The young man understood that Steve had to stay and clean up the cabin. The Texas Rattlesnake promised Mike that when he was done, he would come to the young man as quickly as possible.

A knock came at his door and Mike looked to it. He groaned as he got up to answer it. "Oh, hi, A-Ry. Come in."

The younger blond smiled at his former mentor as he entered. "Sorry to bother you, Mike."

"Ain't no problem." Mike sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

Alex sat on the other end and smiled broadly as a blush crept to his cheeks.

The older blond studied his former protege and smiled. "You two did it!"

A-Ry nodded.

"So?"

"Well, he took me to his home in Tampa for our days off. I made him take pictures of me posing on one of his cars."

Mike nodded. "Kinky."

"We spent the day at the carnival that came into town. Had loads of fun...until Jeff and Shannon cornered me."

"Dude."

"It actually went very well. Jeff said that he was going to try and be the voice of reason to the rest of Johnny's exes."

"Say what?"

Alex nodded.

"Really? Jeff being the voice of reason? Really?"

"I know, right?"

"Okay. What happened next?"

"Then, we went back to his place, got a shower, and he gave me this." He pulled out his tags.

Mike leaned forward and whistled. He reached for it with his left hand to examine it.

Alex caught his ring but did not say a thing. "Then, we made love."

"Really? No wham, bam, thank you ma'am?"

The young man shook his head.

"Love making? Like hours of intimate touching, terms of love falling from lips, sweat glistened bodies sliding against each other, sighs of satisfaction, ultimate completion love making?"

"Four hours and six organisms."

Mike sat dumbfounded. _Cena is growing up. I'm so proud._

"So...how was your vacation?"

"Oh...it was awesome."

Alex's blues were on his engagement ring. "So...what did you do?"

Mike caught his friend staring at his ring. "Nothing much...just rested. Hey, you think you can get some of the guys together for tonight after Raw?"

Knowing that Mike would eventually tell him, Alex asked, "Who do you want?"

"Well, you and Cena obviously, um...definitely Kofi, Evan, Jack, Show, Dolph, Zack, Ron, maybe Punk if he comes out...some of the Divas...the Bella Twins, Beth, and Maryse. You can add or take away if you feel uncomfortable with some of my choices."

"Okay. I can do that. You sure you want Maryse there?"

"Why not?"

"Mike...dude, she's been after you before I even met you. You sure that you want her there?"

Mike nodded.

"Okay...can do."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you rest." Alex stood and walked to the door. "See you at the taping."

"Bye." Mike still sat on the couch with a smile on his face. "Cena and Alex...so cute." He stared at his ring and pulled out his phone. "Hi, sweetie."

**"Hi. You made it safely?"**

"Yeah, Papa Bear. Listen, I'm going to tell the guys about us, okay?"

**"Okay."**

"I just wanted to let you know."

**"That's fine, sunshine."**

"I wish you were here with me."

**"I'll be with you in a week or two."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah. I want to travel with you for awhile."**

"That would be awesome."

**"I'm getting the tour bus ready."**

Mike giggled. "I can't wait, Papa Bear."

**"Me neither, sunshine."**

"I'll talk with you later."

**"You too. Love you."**

"Love you."

Alex made it back to his and John's room. He smiled as he rubbed the tags through his shirt. He looked down the hall and saw Drew and Morrison staring back at him. The larger man swallowed and entered the room.

Cena sat on the couch, playing a video game. He looked up and smiled. He paused the game. "Hey, Alex Baby."

"Hi, Johnny Bear."

"How's Mike?"

"Fine." He sat down next to John, who wrapped his arms around him. "I think he has some news for us."

"Huh?"

"He wants me to get some of the guys together for tonight."

"Okay."

"I'm going to do that for him."

"Who does he want there?"

"A lot of people. He gave some of his choices and left the rest to me."

John nodded.

"We need to get ready to go."

"You think we can have a quickie before we go?"

Alex stared at his boyfriend.

John smiled. "Never mind. I have our bags ready. We can go when you're ready."

"Do you really want to have a quickie?"

"It's up to you, baby. We don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to make you happy. I don't want this relationship to be all about sex."

The younger man nodded. "Kay. I'm still tired from yesterday."

"How about I give you a massage tonight?"

"That'd be nice."

…

The club was hopping and bodies swayed to the beat. Sweat glistened and liquor flowed. Mike danced with Alex and Evan. He bobbed his head to the beat, gyrated his hips, and shook his ass. His friends were surprised by this behavior but happy that he was coming out of his shell.

Mike sat down and enjoyed his drink.

"It's good to see you out and about," Jack said as he slapped Mike on the back.

"Yeah," Kofi agreed. "I thought you were a robot or something."

Maryse sauntered up to them and sat down onto Mike's lap. "Bonjour."

"Evening, Maryse," Mike greeted.

She trailed her right hand up and down his clothed chest. "It's good that you came out tonight. I was getting lonely."

Mike gave a small chuckle.

Alex sat with Cena, holding hands.

"God, it's good to see him out and about," the younger man stated.

Cena nodded.

"Did you notice the ring on his finger?"

"I did."

"Do you think?"

"I have my thoughts, but I want to hear him say it."

The Varsity Villain nodded. He swept his eyes over the club and caught Drew, Morrison, and Kelly watching them. Alex shifted in his seat.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cena asked.

"They're watching us."

Cena scanned the club as well and his eyes locked onto the three. "Let them. I don't care what they think as long as I have you."

Alex pecked John on his lips.

"I need to hit the head right quick," Cena replied.

"Okay." He watched as his boyfriend walk off.

John did his business and washed his hands.

Drew and Morrison entered.

John flicked his eyes to them. "What do you two want?"

"What are you doing, Cena?" Morrison asked as he took his sunglasses off. "Playing house?"

"We all know this is just another relationship that you'll just fuck up," Drew replied.

"Just dump the kid already to save him the grief and heartache."

"Maybe," Drew began, "that's what you like...the grief and heartache you put us through."

The door opened and Mike stepped in. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Mikey," Morrison greeted.

The Scotsman nodded.

"What's going on?" the former Champ asked.

"Just talking," Drew replied. "See you back on the floor."

Drew and Morrison left.

Mike looked to Cena. "I gather that they did most of the talking, right?"

"Yeah," the Champ replied.

"Listen, don't let them get you down."

"I'm not. I love Alex and I want to be with him."

Mike nodded. "That's good to hear. He's a great guy...and one of my closest friends. Don't break his heart."

John studied the young man. "I won't, Mike. I really do love him. I want to make him happy as best I can."

"I can see that you love him and he loves you. It's the way you look at each other. Now, let's get back out there."

John smiled and they both went back to their seats.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ron asked. "I get this call from Alex about you wanting everyone gathered tonight. What's up?"

"Who cares?" Dolph asked. "We're here to have fun."

"Here, here," Paul, better known as Big Show, agreed.

Mike laughed and said, "Well, the reason why I wanted you guys here is that I have some news."

"You're going back to reality TV?" Jack joked.

"Oh God no!" Mike exclaimed.

"You're actually a woman in a man's body...?" Paul suggested.

"Well..." Mike began as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Oh my God, he is getting a sex change!" Evan shouted.

Laughter erupted from everyone.

"No, I'm not," Mike said. "As you all know, I don't normally go out that much."

"Seriously, are you going into the folds of the church?" Dolph asked. "You gonna trade in your trunks for the cloth?"

"Seriously, seriously," Mike calmed his friends down. "For about seven years, I've been in a relationship with a very caring and sweet individual."

"Wait...what?" Zack asked.

Mike nodded. "I've kept this relationship a secret because I like to keep my personal life private and I didn't want anyone to think that I was with this person to further my career."

"You're with Hunter?" Beth asked.

"What? Eh. Eww!" Mike made a face. "God no!"

"What's wrong with Hunter?" Kofi asked.

"He's kind of handsome," Evan added.

"Hey!" Paul protested. "You're my puppy." He lifted the young man and placed him onto his lap.

Evan giggled.

Mike raised his eyebrow at them. His face had the expression 'when did that happen.'

"So...was that the news?" Ron asked. "That you're with someone? That's kind of boring."

"I have a feeling that there's more," Alex said, eyes on his friend.

Mike nodded and held up his ring for all to see. "I'm getting married."

"SAY WHAT?" Evan shouted.

Paul rubbed his ear. "Damn, baby!"

Alex was on his feet and to his friend. He gathered him into a hug. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

Maryse glared at the man that she wanted for so long. She pressed her lips into a thin line as her mind worked over what he had just told everyone. She smiled as a plan formed.

Everyone congratulated Mike. They hugged him and wished him the best.

"So...who is this mystery person?" Phil asked before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Inquiring minds want to know," Brie said with Nikki nodding.

"Yeah...who is it?" Jack asked.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" they chanted.

Mike nodded and smiled. "It's Steve...Steve Austin."

Everyone quieted down and processed what he just said.

"SAY WHAT?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

_"Steve Austin isn't gay."_

_ "If Steve Austin was gay, then I'm the fucking Queen of England."_

_ "Even if he switched teams, I don't think he'll be with someone like the Miz. Come on."_

_ "The Miz and the Texas Rattlesnake? As if."_

_ "I can't imagine those two together. The Miz and A-Ry, yes. The Miz and JoMo, yes. But 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin? In his dreams!"_

_ "Okay, okay. All right. I can sort of see it, but Steve needs a man like Kurt Angle or the Rock. The Miz is just a kid."_

Mike wandered the backstage. He heard it all but ignored the stares and the talks. He got to his locker room. He placed his bag down and sank into the bench. He ran his hand over his gelled hair. The young blond stared at his ring and smiled.

"I love you, Papa Bear."

A knock came and Mike looked to the door. He went and opened it.

"Hi, Mike," Alex greeted.

"Hi." Mike stepped aside to let his friend in.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. It's only been two days."

"I know. I'm just worried about you."

Mike smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Alex stared at his feet. "You and Steve?"

Mike chuckled. He pulled out his phone and showed his friend his photo gallery.

"Wow," Alex breathed.

The older blond nodded.

"Seven years? You kept this a secret for seven years?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Mike walked away from his friend. "I didn't want special favors. I didn't want people to think that I was with him to further my career."

"I could understand that."

"Steve is so caring and sweet. God, I love that man."

Alex hugged his friend from behind. "I understand that feeling. I love my Johnny Bear."

Mike nodded. "I knew what I was getting into when I made the announcement. I knew people weren't going to believe me, but I don't care. Even if they make my life a living hell again, I'll have Steve by my side."

Alex placed his head on Mike's shoulder. Both men stared at nothing, but each in their own world. They did not know that someone had taken a picture of them.

…

"In other wrestling news, it seems like the Miz is getting married or is he? He claims that he has been in a secret relationship for seven years with the Texas Rattlesnake. Is this true or false?"

Steve smirked and turned off the radio. He walked over to the opened front door and stared out. The older man wondered what Mike was going through and hoped he was faring well. He did not want his lover to suffer or feel guilt. He felt pride that his lover came out about them. He wanted them to be known for years but kept to Mike's wishes.

All Steve wanted to do now was to be with Mike. First, he needed to find someone to care for the cabin while he was gone. He was glad that a young woman from the previous keeper's family was interested in taking up the job.

Steve waited on the front porch. He smiled when he saw a black truck coming towards him. Steve rubbed his hands together. The truck pulled to a stop beside his and both doors opened. The smile fell from his face when he saw the cowboy stepping out of the driver's side.

"Mr. Austin?" a young brunette woman called.

"That's me," Steve said.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca and this is my brother Sammie," she replied.

Steve nodded to them.

The cowboy smiled broadly.

"You have a nice home here, sir," Rebecca complimented.

"Thank you," Steve said. "Come in. I'll give you a tour."

They nodded and walked in.

Steve gave them a tour. He told her where to find the cleaning supplies, how the generator worked and how much gas it took, how he liked things kept, and how he valued his privacy most of all.

Rebecca took it all in stride and promised to do her best.

The roar of a motorcycle caught Steve's attention. He excused himself and went to the front porch. He smiled when he saw the man pull up. He shook his head as the biker parked his ride and stood up.

Steve waited until his guest took off his helmet. "So, what can I do for the Deadman?"

Mark stared at his friend, face expressionless.

"Mr. Austin?" Rebecca called. "We'll be leaving now."

"Sure, thank you for everything," Steve said. He handed her a spare key.

Steve and Mark watched as the siblings drove off. It did not go unnoticed by Mark that Sammie was checking Steve out.

"Come on in, Mark," the Rattlesnake said as he entered his cabin. "Can I get you a beer?"

Mark followed his friend in. "You know why I'm here."

Steve stopped and turned to him. "Enlighten me, Deadman."

"There's this nasty little rumor that's running rampant about you and a certain little boy...the Miz. According to him, you two have been in a relationship for going on seven years and you're getting married. Now, I'm not one to gossip, but I find this a little hard to believe since you're doing nothing to correct the situation."

Steve beckoned the large man to follow him to the sun room. Mark's eyes took in the pictures of Steve and Mike. The Texas Rattlesnake silently led him throughout the cabin and to the master bedroom where most of their photos stayed.

"I would like to have that drink now," Mark said.

Steve nodded and took him to the kitchen. Mark sank down into the chair at the table while Steve got them a beer. He sat opposite his friend, no words passing between them.

"So...this isn't a prank, is it?" Mark asked.

"No."

"Seven years?"

"Yeah."

"That's helluva long time to keep a secret."

"It was Mike's wish."

Mark nodded. "Not wanting the push or favors."

"Exactly."

"Good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah...he does."

"Marriage?"

"Yup."

"You ready for this? Second time around?"

"Surprisingly...yeah. I love him so, Mark. I would do anything for him."

Mark nodded again. He took a long sip of his beer. "So, why Miz?"

The Rattlesnake chuckled. "I fell in love with his eyes. Then, his smile, his laugh...when I got to know him, I mean really know him...I just fell deeper in love. Yeah, I know people are wondering why Mike? Why the Miz? Why not Kurt, the Rock, or JBL?"

"Seriously? Kurt Angle? The Rock? JBL?"

"I know, right?"

_"Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors. Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me."_

Steve watched with wide eyes as Mark answered his phone.

"Hi, sweetie. No, it isn't a joke. Mike is right. Yeah. Yeah." He chuckled. "You want to help him plan the wedding? Well, ask if he needs help then. Okay. Okay. Love ya. Bye." Mark looked up at Steve. "What?"

"How long have you and the Dashing One been an item?"

"After him and Cena."

Steve nodded. "About a year. Does anyone know?"

"No."

"Okay. Just checking. No push, no favors?"

Mark nodded.

They sat in silence, enjoying their beers.

…

Glenn sat in the room, reading his book. Randy sat glued to the TV, watching and waiting for updates about the Miz and his secret lover, Steve Austin, and their marriage.

"I can't believe you're watching that," Glenn complained.

"I can't believe you're not," Randy retorted.

"Why would I care for gossip?"

"Because it can be entertaining and funny."

"Right. The Miz and the Texas Rattlesnake?"

"Why not?"

"You think it's true."

Randy rubbed his hands together. "To be honest...yes."

Glenn placed his book down and stared at his fiance. "Come again?"

"For one thing, Mike never lies."

"I give you that."

"Two, Mike tends to be very private about things when it comes to his life. I can see him pulling a stunt like this."

"Okay, you got me. I'll bite. Why keep it a secret?"

"Think about it. He hasn't had any help to get where he is, now has he?"

The Monster shook his head.

"If he relied on Steve, his push would have been a lot sooner and he would have gonna a lot swag items."

"Sounds fair. If they do have a relationship, why hasn't Steve said anything?"

"Maybe he can't. Maybe he's busy with something. Maybe..."

_"Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors. Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me."_

"Hold that thought," Randy said. "Hi, Codes. What's up?"

**"Oh, I got some news for you."**

"Kay."

**"Mike is telling the truth!"**

"You serious?"

**"I got it from a good source. He's with Steve right as we speak."**

"He?"

**"Don't question!"**

Randy pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it. "Did you just yell at me?"

**"And? What are you going to do about it? Anyways. You think Mike would like help planning the wedding? Maybe a bridal shower and a bachelor party? This is exciting."**

"Cody...Cody...Codes." Randy stared at his phone once more.

Glenn laughed at his fiance's predicament.

Randy sighed. "Sounds like a plan. Ask Mike. That's awesome. Hey. Hey! I...I...I gotta go. Gl-Glenn wants to... We're going to go... It's gonna sound like I hung up on you, but I didn't. Cody." Randy closed his phone and looked to his fiance. He smiled.

"That boy can talk," Glenn chuckled.

The Viper nodded as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"So?"

"According to Cody's course, Mike is telling the truth."

"Say what?"

Randy nodded once more. "Mike is telling the truth."

"Wow!"

"I know, right?"

Glenn looked to his fiance. "Hey, do you want to let everyone know about our engagement?"

"Hell no! I want to see how this shit plays out. I told my mom not to tell anyone but Dad after the news with Mike. She didn't even tell him yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants us there to let him and my siblings know."

"Okay."

"Do you want to tell everyone?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'm happy to wait. Besides, with the Mike and Steve news, our news won't even caught a bleep on anyone's radar."

"That's what I was thinking. Let this blow over first and then, we announce ours."

Glenn patted the empty spot beside him. Randy smiled and went to him. Instead of taking the spot, he straddled his fiance and kissed him.

_"Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors. Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me."_

"Don't answer it," Glenn said.

"If I don't, he'll just keep calling."

"Turn it off."

Randy laughed and did so. "Where was I? Oh, yes."

…

A few days later, Mike lay in bed, eyes closed. He wanted to just forget the day he had. He had been cornered, whispered about, stared at, pointed at, insulted, and questioned. The young man sighed and turned onto his side. He wished Steve was there with him. Hell, he wished that he was still at the cabin with Steve.

Mike's phone rang and he answered it. "Good evening, Mr. MacMahon."

**"Cut the bullshit, Mizanin. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you tell everyone that you're getting married to 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin? What the hell? John Morrison? Yeah, I can see that. Alex Riley? Even more so. Fix this screw up the next Raw taping or you're FIRED!"**

The young blond blinked several times, fighting back tears. He knew that it would be hard for everyone to understand, but to be fired over the truth. Yes, Steve was not there to confirm everything, but he had a job to do at the cabin.

Mike was losing the battle and the tears flowed. He dialed his fiance's number.

**"Hi, sunshine."**

"Papa Bear, I need you."

**"Baby, why are you crying?"**

"Vince called me and told me to fix this or I'm fired."

**"Excuse me?"**

"He told me to fix this screw up or I'm fired."

**"Okay. I'll fix this, okay?"**

"Okay. When are you getting here?"

**"As soon as I can."**

"Okay. I love you."

**"Love you too, baby. Get some sleep, okay?"**

"Okay. Bye."

**"Bye."**

Steve sat, staring down at his beer. "I'm gonna fix this. I need to fix this." He dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Hunter! I would like to be a guest on the upcoming Raw taping."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Monday Night Raw was upon Mike and he felt his stomach in knots. He did not want to be there but knew that he had to be. Alex was by Mike's side as well as Cena in his dressing room. Both men were still upset when Mike told them what was going to happen to him if he did not fix this supposed mess.

They all went through the motions of a Monday Night taping. When the time came at the close of the night, Mike held his head up high. He walked to the Gorilla Position with Cena and Alex by his side. Some of the superstars and Divas were there as well while others watched on monitors.

"Cole, do you think the Miz is telling the truth?" Lawler asked.

"I don't know what to believe, Jerry," Cole replied. "I mean I have never known the Miz to lie."

"You serious, Cole?"

"I'm being completely honest here."

His music soon hit and he walked down the ramp to the crowd's booing. He did not falter but kept his eyes on the ring. He climbed the steel steps and walked along the apron. The young man quickly scanned the audience before going through the middle rope. He took three strides to the middle of the ring and stared straight into McMahon's face.

"Now Miz," Vince began, "you started this rumor about you and Steve Austin. I find it highly unlikely for someone like Steve would go for a guy like you. I cannot accept anyone trashing another superstars reputation in this kind of manner. I want you to correct this error right now, in front these people as well as everyone tuning in."

Mike stared at him and smiled. The young man moved his blues across the audience.

"Tell the truth! Tell the truth!" was chanted.

Mike blinked several times. "Mr. McMahon, you say that my engagement to 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is a sham, a joke, a gag. You say, you all say, that a man like Steve Austin could never be with a man like me."

Vince nodded. "I mean, I believe this photo right here," a picture of Alex holding Mike in his locker room popped up on the tron, "then you and Steve."

Mike stared at it as he clenched his jaws.

"What the hell?" Alex said.

Cena shook his head. Everyone knew that Alex and Mike were touchy-feely with each other. What was that picture going to prove?

"I can't believe someone would do that," Alex said. "I can't believe someone would take a picture of us when I was comforting Mike."

"What?" Cena asked.

"It was a few days after Mike's announcement. He wasn't feeling all that great."

John nodded.

"That was taken recently," Vince informed.

"I'm well aware," Mike replied. "That proves nothing. Everyone knows that Alex and I hug a lot."

"So it's possible that you two do have a relationship together?"

"Only as friends and co-workers...but nothing more."

"You tell the truth or your FIRED!"

"I told the truth. You just don't want to accept it. I'm not going to take back what I said. I don't give a damn about what you think or what they think. It's my life and I'll live it how I see fit."

Vince stared at Mike as the older man's face grew red. "YOU'RE FI-"

The sound of grass breaking filled the arena. Everyone looked around.

"What in the world? It can't be!" Lawler exclaimed.

The roaring of an ATV resonated and Steve came out from the backstage from the side. He drove right up the ring, eyes on Vince.

Mike let a little smile slip.

"Did you just see that?" John asked.

Alex nodded. "Come on."

"Where we going?" John asked as he followed his boyfriend.

Steve climbed off the ATV and made his way into the ring. He walked up to Vince and stared him dead in the eye.

"Austin," Vince greeted.

Steve held out his hand and Mike gave his fiance his mic. "Could you repeat what you were about to say?"

"I was telling the Miz here that he was fi-"

"What?" Austin asked.

"The Miz is fi-"

"What?"

Vince stared at the other man for a brief moment. "You don't seem to get it, do you?"

"What?" the crowd asked.

"I'm trying to set the record straight here," Vince continued.

"What?"

"Mike has to fix this lie or he's fired," Vince finished.

Steve folded his arms over his chest, slowly nodding. "So, you're going to fire him for telling the truth?"

The arena went silent.

"What...what did he just say?" Cole questioned.

Jerry shook his head, jaw falling open.

"What?" Vince asked.

"You heard me," Steve replied.

Vince rapidly blinked.

Steve chuckled at McMahon's speechlessness. He shook his head before preforming his Stone Cold Stunner. He stood back up and stared at Vince's prone body. He smiled at Mike and went to him. He gathered the younger man into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you," Mike said after they pulled apart.

"I missed you too."

Steve went to the ropes and held them open for him. Mike stepped through and took the back seat of the ATV. Steve started it back up and drove out of arena. He drove out to the parking deck and pulled to a stop.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Mike asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Steve replied.

Mike climbed off the ATV and stretched a bit. He stared at his fiance and kissed him. Steve responded back.

They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both men looked to the source.

"Hunter," Steve greeted.

The large blond nodded.

"Hi," Mike said. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Mikey!" Alex ran towards them with Cena right behind, who had Mike's things.

They came to a stop in front of him.

"Figured that you and Steve wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible," Alex explained.

Mike nodded.

"Truck's over there, sunshine," Steve replied, pointing to it. He unlocked it and started it with a push of a button. "I'll be there in a few."

Mike nodded and walked over with Alex and Cena.

"Thanks, Hunter," Steve said.

"Not a pro...blem," Hunter said. "Really? You and the Miz?"

Steve nodded. "What can I say?"

"I would have thought maybe Kurt Angle. I would have bet my money on Angle seeing how you loved to pick on him a lot."

"Just because I messed with him, taunted him, and did God knows what else to the man, doesn't mean I liked him like that."

Hunter nodded. "When's the wedding date?"

"Not sure yet."

"All right. I hope...you two...the best."

Steve got off the ATV. "Thanks. Take this back for me, would ya?"

"Not a problem."

"Hey, you think you can arrange some time off for Mike?"

Hunter nodded. "I'll give him the rest of this week off."

"Thanks again." He walked towards his truck.

"So you think Vince is going to fire you anyways?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "I hope not."

"You won't be," Steve said as he slid into the driver's seat. "Even if you are, at least we can spend more time together."

Mike smiled.

They said their good-byes, leaving Alex and Cena alone.

"Are you mad at me?" Alex asked.

John stared at him. "Why would I be?"

"About the picture."

"Please. Again, why would I be? You and Mike are known for being touchy-feely with each other. Imagine my surprise when I learned you two weren't together."

Alex smiled and laughed. He began to walk away.

John pulled Alex close and hugged him. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

"We can do that. What do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking Denny's or IHOP."

John kissed Alex's temple. The younger man rolled his head to his boyfriend and caught his lips before John could pull away.

"If we don't stop," Cena began, "we'll never get out of here."

Alex smiled. Both men walked hand in hand toward Cena's locker room for their things. When they got there, the door was opened.

"Odd," John breathed.

They walked in to find Alex's things destroyed.

The younger man stared on in horror. "Who would have...what...why?"

Cena growled.

"Don't baby. Let's just clean this up."

John nodded and they went about cleaning.

Phil walked by the room and looked in. "What happened here?"

"Someone has it out for me," Alex replied.

"Well, this suit is gone," John said.

Alex groaned. "Mike gave me that suit."

"I'll get you another one," Cena replied.

The younger man smiled.

Phil watched them for awhile and decided to help. "Who has it out for you?"

"Morrison...Drew...Kelly," Alex replied. "Damnit!"

Phil and John looked at him.

"My cellphone," Alex breathed. "My iPod."

"Okay...why are they after you?" Phil questioned.

John sighed. "Me and Kevin are dating. Been going on for awhile."

Punk slowly nodded.

"I'm not giving up on you," Alex said. "I don't care what they say or do. You're mine."

Cena chuckled. He looked to Punk and whispered, "If they keep pushing his buttons, he might lose it."

"To be honest, let it happen."

John stared at his ex.

"Let it."

They watched as Alex picked up his laptop. He let out a yell and threw the ruined device. It hit the wall and broke apart further. They soon finished and Phil left them. John placed Alex's stuff that they were able to salvage into John's bags. He went to the younger man and hugged him.

"It'll be okay. We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow," John said. "Get you a new cellphone and iPod."

"Laptop?"

"Yeah. All on me."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

Alex smiled, "Okay."

The Champ kissed the cheek of the young Virginian. "I love you, Alex baby."

"I love you too, Johnny Bear."

Phil heard them talking. He gave a sad smile and nodded. "Don't break his heart, Johnny," Phil whispered.

Meanwhile, Steve and Mike went to their room.

"I had your stuff moved," Steve replied.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I got us a larger suite."

The younger man smiled.

They got there and Mike walked to the bedroom.

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked.

"How about we order room service?"

Steve nodded. "And a movie?" He stood in the doorway, watching his fiance strip.

"That would be nice."

"How about," Steve began as he strolled closer to him to run his knuckles over his chest, "we have some fun first?"

Mike licked his lips and turned around. He shook his ass for his lover. Steve grabbed the waistband of Mike's briefs and tugged them down. Mike leaned forward to stick his bottom out. The older man smacked his ass causing a pleasured yelp to come from Mike.

A knock came to their door.

Mike whimpered while Steve growled. Mike stood back up and pouted.

"We'll finish this, sunshine. Don't worry."

The younger man nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Steve answered the door and rolled his eyes.

Vince glared at him. "What in the hell, Steve?"

"I'm sorry that I confessed my love for Mike on the live TV. Get over yourself."

"I'm not talking about that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? I've been dating him secretly for seven years?"

"Yes. You made me look like a jackass out there."

"You do that all by yourself, Vince. Now leave. I was about to have sex with my fiance if you don't mind." Steve slammed the door in his face.

The Texas Rattlesnake made his way back to the bedroom and heard the shower running. He smiled and quickly undressed. He slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist.

"Who was it?" Mike asked.

"Vince," Steve answered.

"What did he want?"

"Wanted to know why I didn't tell him."

"And you said?"

"I told him to leave because I was about to make love to my fiance."

Mike smiled turned around. He kissed his fiance and hopped up to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Steve asked.

"That's why I do it." He stroked himself to fullness.

Steve growled and attacked Mike's neck with kisses and love bits.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was Tuesday morning when Randy watched Monday Night Raw on his laptop.

"Whatcha watching, babe?" Glenn asked as he came out of the bathroom. He pulled his shirt on.

"Raw's Diva's match."

"Just skip over it."

Randy shook his head. "But I like watching some tits."

"That's what porn is for."

Randy rolled his eyes and skipped ahead. Glenn sat down and watched as Steve came out and defended his fiance.

Randy chuckled as he snuggled closer to his fiance. "I knew it."

Glenn nodded as he threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "When do you want to go to your parents for dinner?"

"Not sure." Randy closed his laptop. "I was thinking about telling everyone tonight...on the SmackDown filming."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I know my mom wants us to have dinner and tell the rest of the family, but this way will be exciting."

Glenn kissed his temple. "So, when do you want to get married?"

"Next summer. A June wedding." Randy thought a moment. "The 15th."

"Okay. At least we have a date now."

The younger man nodded as he stroked Glenn's chest.

"Whatcha thinking about, baby?"

"Just the wedding."

"I know that, but what?"

"The colors, flower arrangements, music, food...the suits."

Glenn kissed Randy's temple again. "You could always wear a dress."

Randy slowly turned to look at him.

"You look good in one."

"That was a bet. I will never wear a dress again."

"Why not? You looked _hot_ in it."

Randy rolled his eyes and tried to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glenn tightened his grip.

"Let me go, Glenn."

"Why?"

The Viper smirked. "I need to take a shit."

Glenn let his fiance go.

Randy got up and quickly grabbed his things. "FREEDOM!"

"Sonofabitch!" Glenn exclaimed as he scrambled out of bed.

Randy was halfway to the door trying to put his shoes on before he tripped and fell.

"Baby!" Glenn got to him and checked him over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

The Monster nodded and helped his lover up. He instantly bent Randy over the couch and smacked his ass several times.

"That was punishment for running away from me," Glenn stated.

Randy stood as he rubbed his sore ass. He turned to his fiance with a pout on his face. Glenn smiled at his beautiful fiance as his green eyes took in the younger man. They stopped at the tent that formed at Randy's crotch. The Big Red Machine began to rub his lover. Randy let out a moan that caused Glenn to stir to life. The Viper bucked his hips to get more of a feel of his large fiance's touch.

"Touch me," Randy pleaded.

Glenn smiled and undid the younger man's pants. He snaked his head down Randy's briefs and slowly stroked him.

"Baby..."

"Shh...don't worry. I'll make you feel good...real soon."

…

John went to his interviews much of the day leaving Alex alone. He did not want his lover to be by himself, but he had to do his job. He answer questions, took photos, and signed autographs.

He quickly made it to their room to take his lover out to dinner. Cena rounded the corner and stopped. He watched as Alex talked to Dolph. The bleached blond smiled at Alex when he turned to enter the room. Alex said his good-byes. He leaned away from Dolph when he came in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Come on," Dolph said. "We all know that you just want Cena for what he can give you in the sack."

Alex slapped him. "I'm not a whore, _Nick_!"

Cena marched down to them. "Nick," he growled.

The bleached blond threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

John grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me explain," the frightened man said.

"Johnny Bear," Alex pleaded.

Cena nodded and loosened his grip.

"I told them this won't work," Nick explained.

"Them?" Alex and John asked.

"Your exes," added Nick, eyes on John. "I told them that this won't work. Kevin is not the kind of guy to fall for someone's charms easily."

John let him go, growling.

"They're trying to break you two apart. I don't know why Morrison, Drew, or Kelly are doing this. You two are happy together."

Alex went to John's side and held his hand. "Come on, baby."

"Sorry, guys," Nick said.

The couple nodded.

"Sorry, Alex."

"Just leave," Alex replied.

The bleached blond nodded and walked away.

Alex studied his lover for a brief moment. He pulled the older man into the room and closed the door behind them. He dragged Cena to the bed and sat him down. The younger man took off John's shoes and socks. He started to rub his lover's feet.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Rubbing your feet," Alex replied.

"Why?"

"You need to relax. We know that they're trying to break us apart."

John nodded.

"But I love you. Nothing can change that."

Cena studied the younger man. "Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Alex blushed. "Every time we're apart, my heart aches for you. It feels like I'm missing apart of myself. When we're together, I just want to lay with you and have you hold me. I feel safe in your arms. When we make love, I feel one with you. I want to be one with you every waking moment. When you hold me while we sleep, I dream of...a future with you."

Cena stares at him. He worked his jaw back and forth as his eyes watered. He cupped Alex's face with his calloused hands. John caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena."

John brushed his lips against the soft lips of his lover, "And I love you, Kevin Robert Kiley, Jr."

Alex pressed their lips together for a kiss. John traced his tongue slowly across his lover's bottom lip. Alex parted his lips to let his lover snake his thick muscle into his mouth. John stroked Alex's tongue, inviting him to play. The younger man sucked on his boyfriend's tongue a little before twirling it with John's.

They pulled apart and Alex pressed their forehead's together.

"I love you, my dear sweet John," the younger man said.

"I love you too, my sweetheart."

"I don't care what they do, I don't care what they say. I will fight for you."

John smiled, his dimples popping. "Shouldn't I be the one fighting?"

"Sometimes, you just need to let your partner fight for you once in awhile."

Cena pulled Alex into his lap.

"Let me fight for you."

John inhaled his boyfriend's scent and nodded.

Alex smiled and kissed him again.

…

Mike watched his fiance as he dressed. "So, where are you taking me for dinner?"

"I was thinking a nice Indian place."

"That's sounds delicious. You sure about Indian?"

Steve nodded. "Try something new."

Mike smiled.

"How do I look?" Steve presented himself to his lover. The Texas Rattlesnake was dressed in black jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a smokey gray vest, and black cowboy boots.

Mike bit his upper lip and stared at his fiance with lust in his eyes.

Steve smiled and walked over to his lover. He pulled Mike up and grabbed his ass. "Tonight, baby."

"You promise?"

Steve nodded.

Mike smiled. He slipped his hand into Steve's back pocket as they left their room. He was dressed similar to Steve, but his jeans were dark blue, his shirt was light blue, his vest was a dark blue close to black, and black dress shoes. He placed a black fedora on his head and smirked at Steve.

They got to the restaurant and were seated. They looked over the menu.

A waitress dressed in pink choli with a dark pink sari wrapped around her waist and the extra draped over her left shoulder stopped at the table. "Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Abha and I will be your waitress this evening. What drinks would you like?"

"I would like to try the Sweet Lassi," Mike said.

"I would like that as well," Steve added.

"The non-vegetarian platter for starters as well."

Abha nodded and left to fill their order.

"This is a nice place," Mike said. "Thank you, baby."

"Nothing's too good for you."

The younger man smiled.

"Non-vegetarian platter?"

Mike nodded. "It has Chicken and Fish Pakora with Lamb Fingerolls. The Chicken Pakora is deep fried in chick pea batter while the Fish Pakora is boneless fish marinated in yogurt, lemon juice, dipped in chick pea batter and deep fried."

"I'll give it a try."

"Thank you. So what are you thinking about trying?"

Steve looked over the menu and sighed. "They all look good."

"Well, what do you want to try the most?"

"You know how I love beef."

Mike nodded.

"Well, the Beef Saag and Beef Madsari looks tempting."

"Go for it then. I'm thinking Lamb Masala."

"What's in it?"

"Boneless cubes of lamb that's cooked with fresh tomatoes and oriental spices with a touch of cream."

"That sounds really good."

"You can try mine and I can try yours."

Steve nodded.

Abha came with their drinks and appetizers. She took their order. "What kind of bread would you like with your meal?"

"Could we get the Aloo Nan but brushed with Olive Oil instead?" Mike asked.

She nodded. "For the both of you?"

"Yes, please."

Abha smiled and went to put it in.

"What did you order?" Steve inquired.

"Nan is a bread baked in a Tandoor oven. Aloo Nan is just Nan stuffed with mashed potatoes."

Steve nodded and took a piece of the Chick Pakora. "The chicken's really good."

Mike smiled. "What's in the Beef Akbari?"

"Um...cubes of beef cooked in yogurt sauce with some coriander and herbs."

"I would love to try that." Mike caressed his hand. "Thank you...for everything."

"Your my sunshine. I'd do anything for you."

Mike brought his hand up to kiss. They fell into a conversation, staring in each other's eyes.

…

Randy stood in the ring close to the end of the filming for SmackDown. He took all the applause in with a smile. He smiled and quieted the crowd down.

"Well, y'all know who I am."

"RKO! RKO!"

"These past few days have been quite...interesting. The Miz and Stone Cold are getting married. That's news. Who would have thought?"

"What's he going on about?" Cole asked.

"Will you shut up, Cole," Booker said. "I want to listen to what the guy has to say."

"You all know that I'm an openly bi-sexual man. And you all know that I'm dating the Big Red Monster," Randy stated.

"You don't need to know about your sex life, Randy," Cole replied.

"I've been dating him going on...what? Three – four years. Something like that."

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Booker asked.

"They've been the best years of my life," Randy went on.

"I think he is," Cole replied. "You think Randy would go for a guy like me, Booker?"

Booker rolled his eyes. "Please...Randy deserves someone with style, with class, and with cash."

"I have those things."

"What ever you say, Cole, what ever you say."

"Well, I'm happy to announce that on June 15th, 2012, Kane and I will be wed."

Applause erupted throughout the arena.

"I can't believe this," Cole said.

"What can't believe, Cole?" Booker asked.

"What does a man like Randy see in a guy like Kane? I mean come on. Kane is a big, bald, ugly doofus."

Booker stared at Cole while he talks. His eyes go wide briefly as his eyes moves up to the Big Red Monster slowly standing up behind Cole.

"I'm ten times the man Kane is," Cole states. "Heck, I would even venture twenty times."

"Um...Cole," Booker said.

"Don't interrupt me, Booker. I'm speaking the truth here. All I'm saying is that...Booker, where you're going?"

Cole looked at Booker, who was several feet away still staring at Kane. Cole slowly turned around and stared into those monstrous bi-colored eyes.

"Hi, Kane. I-I-I didn't mean wh-wh-what I said. It-it-it was a joke."

Randy watched as his fiance choke-slammed the weaselly commenter into the table. The Viper smirked and shook his head. _That's my Glenny._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Thursday rolled around and Randy was at the home he shared with Glenn in Texas. He went about washing their clothes so they could go back on the road Monday as they were scheduled to. They had gotten the rest of the week off to celebrate. During their time off, Randy made plans to visit his family with Glenn Friday through Sunday.

The doorbell rang and Randy placed the shirt he was folding down.

"I got it!" Randy exclaimed. He opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Mike. Steve. Come in, come in."

The other couple did so.

"Congrats, man!" Mike said.

"Thanks," Randy replied. "You two as well."

"Hey, babe! Who is it?" Glenn yelled from upstairs.

"It's Mike and Steve!"

"Sweet."

"If you want to go and visit with Glenn, Steve, he's in his computer room," Randy explained.

"Thanks." The Texas Rattlesnake jogged up the stairs.

Mike followed Randy to the living room.

"Don't mind me, I'm just doing laundry," the slightly older man said.

"I don't mind. I have to do some myself. I'm thinking Saturday. Do you need any help?"

"Sure."

They both went about folding clothes.

"So, when's the date?" Randy asked.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, what's your favorite time of year?"

"I hate the cold, but I would love a winter wedding...in L.A."

Both men chuckled.

"To be honest," Mike began, "I want a themed wedding."

"What kind of theme?"

"Moroccan or Indian...something Middle Eastern."

Randy stared at him.

"Steve doesn't know, but I've been taking belly dancing lessons when I can."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "I've been wanting to surprise him for awhile."

Randy smiled. "Glenn wants me to wear a dress."

The younger man chuckled. "Well, you did look good in that dress."

"The dress made me look like I have thunder thighs."

"That dress made you look _hot_!"

Randy shook his head.

Steve and Glenn sat and talked themselves.

"I can't believe that you and Mike are together," Glenn said. "I mean...you're the Texas Rattlesnake and Mike's the Miz. You're guzzle beer like air and he...like Randy, loves his champagne and wine."

"I like wine."

Glenn stared at him.

"Who do you think got him to start drinking wine?"

"Wow." Glenn went through his mini-fridge and bought out two bottles of beer. He handed one to Steve and sat back down. "You guys set a date yet?"

Steve shook his head. "He's still trying to decide."

"He does take forever."

"Don't I know it...but I love him. He makes me try new things."

"Like what?"

"Different kinds of food, drinks, movies...random stuff. I'm getting a necklace made for him."

Glenn nodded.

"We went on vacation to the gem mines in Franklin, NC. He found lots of rubies and sapphires there. He left them at my cabin one year. I'm going to give it to him on our wedding night."

"Nice."

"The 15th of June, huh?"

Glenn nodded before taking a swig of his beer.

"How did you ask him?"

"He found the ring."

Steve laughed.

"I had the whole thing planned. I was going to ask him when we had time off together, but he found the ring in my bag."

"Hey, at least you asked him."

"True that."

They talked some more and finished their beer.

"Let's go see what the guys are up to," Steve suggested.

Glenn followed the other man down to the living room. Both men watched as Mike taught Randy some belly dancing moves.

"It's hard at first trying to isolate your movements. Once you learn, it's just awesome to move your ribcage and your hips in opposite directions," Mike said. "With how you already move, I can see you doing really well in belly dancing."

Randy shook his hips like Mike taught him as he moved his arms in a wave. "Nice."

Mike stood behind him and mimicked Randy's movements. "My favorite thing to do while dancing is using the Isis wings."

"Isis wings?"

"They're props that look that wings."

"Okay."

"Hey, sweetheart," Steve said.

Both young men turned around quickly with looks of guilt on their faces.

"You look very hot doing that, Randy," Glenn stated.

"You saw us?" Mike asked.

Both older men nodded.

Mike groaned. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry," both men said.

"Do you guys want to go to lunch?" Glenn asked.

Randy and Mike looked at each other. "Sure."

They got to the door and were greeted to Mark who was about to knock. Cody was by his side.

"RANDY!" the youngest man greeted and flung himself into his best friend's arms. "You're getting married too. I'm so happy."

Glenn stared at Cody and looked to Undertaker. "I can guess why he's here and why you're here, but why are you both here together?"

"Me and Cody are dating," Taker informed.

Randy stared at his young friend, who blushed. "How long?"

"After Cena," Cody replied.

"A year?" Mike and Randy asked.

The young brunette nodded.

"We're going to lunch and you two are coming," Randy said.

"Say what?" Mark asked.

"You heard." Randy walked passed him as he held onto Cody's hand.

The group watched as they walked toward the cars.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Steve said.

"Probably Cody keeping his relationship a secret," Mike offered.

Glenn stared at Mark. "Really? Really? Really?"

"Really, Glenn?" Mike asked as he stared up at him.

"Silence you." Glenn poked his sides.

Mike giggled. "Stop it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," Cody said.

"But I'm your best friend."

"Mike did the same thing."

Randy turned around and stared at Cody. He looked to Mike and sighed. "Fine." He slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders and they kept walking. "So...?"

"Like a stallion," Cody replied with smile.

…

Alex and John signed autographs all morning at K-mart. Their next destination was a comic book store but that got canceled due to lack of security. With their afternoon free, John decided to treat Alex for a day to themselves.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked as he watched the scenery go by.

"The Garden of the Gods," John said as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "I wanted to take you out and hike for a bit."

Alex nodded.

They got out of the car and went to the Visitor Center to get a map of the trails. They opted for the guided walk.

John watched Alex along the tour. He took in his twinkling blue eyes and the bright smile. Cena's heart swelled with love and admiration for the younger man before him. He wanted to spent every waking moment with him. He wanted to stay in bed and just hold him close. Every time they touched, a surge passed through his body. Every time they kissed, the passion was always there, fresh and new. Yes, Cena was in love and the man before him was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"This was fun," Alex said as they got back to the Visitor's Center after their second time going through the park, but this time without their guide.

"It was," Cena said. He looked at his watch. "You want to get something to eat?"

Alex nodded. "Could we go to the gift shop first?"

John smiled. "Sure."

Both men entered the gift shop and looked around. John watched as Alex examined things and picked up plates and vases to show them to him. The older man smiled and nodded.

"Would you like some of that?" John asked.

"Where would I put them?" Alex asked.

John just smiled. He made some mental notes.

"Where do you want to go to eat?"

"I'm feeling like a German meal."

Alex slowly nodded. "Okay."

They got into John's rental and drove away.

"If you don't feel like German, we could always go Italian," John said.

"I was thinking Asian. I saw this Vietnamese restaurant I wanted to try," Alex said. "But I've never had German food. Let's go for that."

"You're going to love it. I've discovered it when I was here in Colorado five years ago."

Alex nodded and they drove in a comfortable silence until they got to the restaurant. They were led to their table and ordered German beer and John ordered the appetizers.

"Everything looks so good and hearty," Alex noted.

"That's why I love it," John replied.

"I think I'll try the Jägerschnitzel," Alex said.

"That's one really good. I'm going for the Filet Mignon 'Madeira'."

They ordered their meal and talked about everything and nothing. When they got back to their hotel, they fed each other dessert.

"Thank you for today," Alex said as he threw away the containers.

"You're welcome," John said. "I wanted to make you happy."

"You did." Alex smiled up at him. "Do you want to take a bath together?"

"I would like that."

They went to the bathroom. John started the water and added Alex's favorite bubble bath solution. John kissed Alex while the water filled the tub.

"Do you know how much I love you?" John asked.

"No," Alex replied.

"More than words could ever express."

Alex smiled into the kiss.

The water was ready and they stripped before they got in. John hugged Alex close to him.

"What do we have to do tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Signings and house shows," John replied.

The younger man nodded.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?"

"Lay in bed with you."

The older blond chuckled.

Soon, John began to bathe his lover and Alex did the same to Cena. He started at his neck, worked on his broad chest, and washed his back. He made John stand so he could get his legs. The younger man stared at his boyfriend's flaccid cock and smiled. He nuzzled against it and took it into his mouth.

"Alex," John growled.

The younger man giggled and suckled.

John threw his head back, enjoying the attention his lover was giving him. Blood surged through his body as his legs quivered. He clicked his tongue and bit it. He focused on the pain so he could not buck his hips. It was a losing battle. He placed his hands onto the tiled wall so he could keep his balance.

"Baby..." John breathed.

Alex quickened his work and he felt that all too familiar twitch of John's cock. He drank down the sweet, salty essence that he had come to love. He licked the semi-hard dick clean before smiling up at John.

"Hi," he said.

"You minx," John breathed.

Alex bit his bottom lip. He knew what was coming next and wanted the loving that John provided.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mike looked through the listing of houses in the Dallas and Houston area. He even had listings for the Los Angeles area. He was trying to decide if he and Steve should live in Texas or California. Sure, he loved Texas because his fiance loved Texas, but his heart was in California.

Steve walked into the bedroom. "Whatcha doin', babe?" He laid down on the bed next to Mike.

"Trying to decide where to live after we get married."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well, I love California."

"So do I."

"And I love Texas."

"You know me."

Mike nodded. "Do we want to get a house in both states or just settle for one?"

"Well, we do have the cabin in Montana, I have a ranch in Texas..."

"The BSR."

Steve nodded. "I also have a place in L.A."

"So do I." He leaned against his lover and kissed the back of his bald head.

"How about this," Steve began, "we sell both places in L.A. and go buy a home together in whatever place you want?"

"In L.A.?"

"Do you want to live in L.A.?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

Mike nodded.

"We can do that. I'll still keep my ranch and the cabin."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Mike kissed the back of his head once more. "Steve?"

"Yes, baby."

"What are your thoughts on children?"

Steve turned onto his side and stared at Mike. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you want to have children, Mikey?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Aren't you on birth control?"

Mike nodded. "All the guys are on birth control. Remember? It's mandatory for the business."

Steve nodded. "I remember. Even straight guys had to be placed on birth control just in case of one night of drunken stupidity."

The younger smirked. "Have you ever bottomed?"

"No. To be honest, you're the first guy I've ever slept with."

Mike stared at him. "Really?"

Steve gave a short nod.

The younger man blushed. "You already know that you're my first. Hell, you're my one and only."

Steve laid on his back and crossed his arms under his head. He studied Mike for a bit. "Do you want to get off the birth control?"

"Thinking about it."

The Texas Rattle's thoughts ran rampant in his mind. He had thought about having children, but that was with a woman. He knew that male pregnancy was something new, rearing its head in the early 1900s. No one knew the cause of this step in the human evolutionary process. Women were delighted in the fact that men could now share in the joys of...motherhood.

Steve closed his eyes as he dived into his memory about his research on male pregnancy. It was not much, but he did his research when he got with Mike. He knew that some men got pregnant while others were blessed with infertility. Even though a man is suited to carry a child to term, in some cases the survival rate for the child while in the womb was 20%. Because of the low survival rate, most gay men opt to adopt children or have a female surrogate carry the baby to term.

Steve did not want his husband-to-be to go through that kind of heartache, but he also knew that Mike would do anything and everything to make sure the baby is well cared for while he was pregnant. He exhaled.

"Steve?" Mike said.

The older man opened his eyes. "Wait until a month of our wedding so the chemicals can get out of your system, okay?"

"We're going to try on our wedding night?"

The Texas Rattlesnake stared into the twinkling eyes of his fiance. He smiled and nodded.

Mike hugged his fiance and peppered his face with kisses. "I love you, Papa Bear."

"I love you too, sunshine."

Mike stared into the blues of the older man and kissed him fully on the lips. Steve's hands moved up and down Mike's back, caressing and massaging. He tugged on the younger's man shirt and pulled it out of his pants. He ran his hands over his back, causing the younger to moan into his mouth.

The young blond sat up and took off his shirt. He tossed the soft material to the side. Mike watched as Steve sat up to dispose of his own shirt. Both men stared into each other's eyes. They leaned in close and tenderly kissed each other. Steve kissed along Mike's jawline and down his throat. He sucked, nipped, and licked the younger man's pulse point.

Mike hissed and licked his lips. He arched his back to get more of a feel of the older man. He let Steve push him down onto his back. He shuddered when Steve pressed against him. Steve ground his groin against Mike's causing both men to groan at the contact.

"Take my pants off," Mike pleaded.

Steve smiled at his fiance and did as he was told. He too took of his pants and got back between Mike's legs. He rubbed their cocks together. Mike stared up at him as he bit his bottom lip, fighting back the moans. Steve leaned down, placing both hands on either side of Mike's head. He rutted his cock against Mike's faster. Mike could not hold the moans in any longer.

"I love it when you moan," Steve husked out.

Mike met Steve's thrusts with those of his own. Soon, both men's fluids covered Mike's stomach. With their breathing back to normal and Mike all cleaned up, Steve held his young fiance while he slept. His mind was still on the fact that Mike wanted to have children.

…

It was a sunny Friday afternoon when Randy and Glenn got to the Orton residence.

"You think your mom's going to be mad at us for letting the whole world know about you and me?" Glenn questioned.

"If she was, she would have called me," Randy answered as he rang the bell.

"Okay."

The door opened and Randy smiled at his mother.

"Randall Keith Orton, why would you do such a thing?" Elaine asked. "I wanted the family to know first before the whole world."

"I know, M-," Randy began.

"Oh no, you just had to say something," she continued. "You nearly gave your father a heart attack."

"Dad! Is he all right?"

"You don't think, you never think. You're just like your father. Do, do, do. Never once stopping to think about it."

Randy stared at her. "What about Dad?"

She looked to him. "Oh, he's fine. Come in."

Both men entered.

"Go ahead and take your things to the guest room," Elaine replied.

Both men nodded and did so.

"I thought you said your mother wouldn't be mad?" Glenn asked.

"I said if she was she would have called me," Randy replied.

"Clearly, she's mad at you."

"Hush you." Randy sat on the bed. "At least everyone knows now."

"But your mom wanted us to tell the family first."

"I know, I know. Don't you be getting on my case either."

"I'm not. Just stating the facts." Glenn leaned down and kissed him.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish," Randy replied.

"Oh, I'll finish it. Probably later tonight."

Randy chuckled and pulled his fiance down on top of him.

A knock came to the door. "Dinner will be in two hours," Elaine said. "No hanky-panky."

"Thank you, Mother," Randy grumbled.

Glenn chuckled. He rolled off and took off his shoes. He watched as Randy sat up with a pout on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Glenn asked.

"I want hanky-panky," the younger man stated.

Glenn chuckled and shook his head. He cupped his fiance's crotch and rubbed.

"Baby..."

The large man undid his pants and slipped his hand in.

"Glenny..."

"Hush, baby."

"You know what my mom said: 'No hanky-panky.'"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Randy stared at Glenn as his fiance took his cock into his mouth.

…

Alex watched as John wrestled during their house show. He was really proud of his lover. He covered his eyes when Cena got hit and cheered when he got the upper hand.

"Well, well, well," Drew began.

"What do you want, Drew?" Alex asked.

"Just watching like you."

Alex stared at him and nodded. He turned his attention back to John.

"He looks so handsome, doesn't he?" the Scotsman asked. "Look at those muscles. Look how the sweat glistens off his body. See how he eyes his prey. He does look good with CM Punk, doesn't he?"

"Stuff it, Drew. I know what you're trying to do."

"What? I'm just talking to myself."

Alex clucked his tongue. Cena made his way back and smiled at Alex. His eyes flickered toward Drew, but his smile never faltered.

"You looked good out there," Alex complimented.

"Thank you," Cena said. "Drew."

"Johnny."

John and Alex tensed up at the use of John's nickname of endearment.

"You want to get something to eat, baby?" Alex asked.

Cena nodded and led him back to the locker room. Drew smirked after them.

"Let me take a quick shower," John said as he quickly undressed.

Alex nodded.

John walked to the showers and turned his on. He let the water run down his body, enjoying the feel of the heat. He felt hands caressing his back.

"Alex," John groaned.

The hands continued to massage his back.

"You have great hands, Alex."

"I'm not Alex."

John quickly turned around and flattened himself against the wall. "Morrison! What the hell?"

The brunette smiled. "Oh, Johnny. Why are you so frightened?" He took a step closer.

"Morrison, get out of here!"

"Remember how much you loved my massages?"

John inched his way along the wall.

"Don't be this way."

"Morrison, why are you doing this?"

"You know why, Johnny. You know you could never love him. You'll just break his heart like you broke mine, but I still love you. I still want to be with you."

Morrison pressed his body against John's.

"Morrison, get off of me," Cena said.

The brunette groped his groin and tugged on his cock.

"Morrison, back off! " Alex said.

Both men stared at him. Alex stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. The brunette chuckled and let John go. He walked toward Alex.

"We'll finish this later, Johnny," Morrison replied as he passed Alex.

Alex glared at him and turned to John. "You okay, baby?"

John nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

…

Maryse sat in a club, eyes taking in the dancing bodies. None of the men suited her. She only wanted one person and that person was Michael Gregory Mizanin. She always wanted the man since the day she laid her eyes on him. It was his eyes that drew her in. The French-Canadian did not understand why he would give his affection toward the Texas Rattlesnake. Steve was bald, old, crude, rude...just plain trash. She could not understand it.

Maryse had everything. She was young, elegant, refined, and beautiful. Mike deserved someone like her. Not 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. He was just a blight on the earth in her opinion. She pursed her lips together as her mind reeled in thoughts of destruction for the older man.

"What can I do to get that unflattering look off your face?" a man asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Jericho, how are you?"

He hugged the young woman. "I'm doing fine. What's wrong?"

"Mike," she huffed.

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I can't believe that he's with Steve. I mean, why him?"

"He...loves Steve...?"

"How? What does he have that I don't have?"

"A penis...?"

"And? Once he has a taste of me, he wouldn't want a penis."

Chris nodded. "So...why did you call?"

"I want your help."

"With?"

"I want to break them apart. I want Mikey for myself."

Jericho stared at her. "What's in it for me?"

"Money."

"I have money, sweetheart. Thanks for thinking of me though." With that he stood up and walked away. He pulled out his cellphone. "Hey...we need to talk."

…

Sammie, the cowboy, walked through Steve's cabin. He frowned at all the pictures of Mike. He shook his head, trying to understand what a man like Steve saw in a twink like Mike. He made his way to the master bedroom and smiled. He went through the closet and got out an old shirt of Steve's. He held it to his nose and smiled. He quickly undressed and slipped the shirt on. He wandered over to the bed and crawled into the covers. The cowboy inhaled deeply and settled down to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was a Wednesday and Mike woke up in Steve's arms. He stared lazily up at the man with a smile on his face. He peppered the older man's chest causing Steve to chuckle and shift around. Once free from those protective muscular arms, Mike sat up and stretched. He moved to get out of bed only to have one of Steve's arm wrapped around his waist. Mike smiled and carefully removed the arm. He tried to scoot over to the edge of the bed, but the arm came back around his waist.

Mike blinked once. Twice. Three times. He stared at the arm for a few moments. He pursed his lips into a pout. He moved the arm once more and held it while he tried to get out of bed. Steve's other arm wrapped around his waist. Mike stared at it for the longest time. He turned his attention to Steve, who still had his eyes closed and appeared asleep.

The younger man shook his head and took hold of Steve's other arm and pried it off of him. He tried to move once more only to have the arms encircling him again and bringing him crashing into the chest of his fiance.

"Where do you think you're going, sunshine?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

"Bathroom," Mike chuckled out. "I have to get ready for the shot."

Steve nodded and kissed Mike's shoulder. "How many times to you have to get the shot?"

"Once every three months. Better than every month." He sighed. "God, I hated getting the shot every month."

"But it's mandatory."

"I know. What they need to do is get everyone on the same schedule."

"That's kind of hard to do when some of the wrestlers have days off or coming into the business at different times. Also, it would be chaotic with all the guys there."

Mike nodded. "At least, I get to see Randy and Cody today. Me and Randy are going to talk about more wedding stuff."

"Oh...really now?"

"Yeah." The younger man turned to his fiance. "I was thinking about a winter wedding in L.A."

"We could do that. What day are you thinking about?"

"I want it to be in either this December or February of next year."

"Let's do it in February."

Mike smiled.

"You want it on Valentine's Day?"

The younger man shook his head. "The first."

"Okay. Are you going to wear a dress?"

"No. I want a Middle Eastern theme."

Steve smiled. "So...do I get to have another preview of your dancing before then?"

"You're just going to have to wait, buddy." Mike looked at the clock over Steve's shoulder. "I need to take a shower and get going."

"What time do you have to be there to get the shot?"

"Noon."

"Damn. Let's go."

Mike let Steve lead him to the shower. Both men washed each other and did the morning routine of shaving and brushing teeth. They dressed and were out the door in less than thirty minutes.

Steve was at the helm of the car. "Do you want to grab a quick bite to eat?"

Mike shook his head. "If I eat before or directly after the shot, I get really sick."

"You get sick?"

Mike nodded.

"How come you never told me this?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

The older man patted his lover's thigh. He pulled into the parking lot and followed his fiance to the trainer's room. A line of men stood waiting their turn with the nurse.

Randy smiled at them. "Hi."

"Afternoon," Steve said.

"Where's Cody?" Mike asked.

"Cody's on his way. Cena and Alex were done before I got here," Randy said.

"Alex always gets sick after the shot," Mike said. "John's probably nursing him right now."

"I hate this shit, but we have to do it," Randy said.

"Randy! Mikey!" the all too familiar voice rang out to them.

Both men looked to see their friend running towards them. "Cody!"

Right behind the sprite was the Deadman himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"The same could be asked of you," Mark replied.

Both men stared at each other before shaking hands.

Everyone that was scheduled to get their shots did so. Mike laid on a couch in one of the private locker rooms. Randy and Cody lowly talked while Steve and Mark went to get drinks.

"So I was thinking about throwing a bridal shower for the both of you as well as a bachelor party," Cody said.

"That sounds good," Randy replied.

Mike sat up and rubbed his neck.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, stomach's a little upset, but I'll be fine," Mike explained.

Steve and Mark came back. Steve went to Mike and handed him a Sprite.

"Thanks, Papa Bear," Mike said.

The Texas Rattlesnake nodded. "You feeling any better?"

"A little. Getting hungry now."

"You sure you can eat?"

Mike nodded as he sipped his drink.

"Y'all want to join us?" Steve asked the other men.

They agreed and went to the closest restaurant which was a Cheddar's. They were seated in a secluded area but some fans ventured over for an autograph and pictures. They enjoyed their drinks and appetizers while they talked. Mike did not eat much but nibbled.

"Y'all looking forward to 'Money in the Bank'?" Steve asked.

Mike nodded as he nibbled on his cheese stick.

"It's been on my mind," Randy replied.

"Christian," Cody replied.

Mark chuckled. "Where's Glenn?"

"He didn't have to take the shot so he's at the gym," Randy answered.

"So, are you two thinking about children?" Cody questioned.

"Gave no thought about it," Randy said. "I know he would love to have kids."

Mark nodded.

"Me and Steve are thinking about it," Mike replied before munching on a buffalo wing.

"YAY! A little rattlesnake," Cody giggled.

Mark pinched his sides causing the younger man to squeak.

"What's going to happen with your feud with Alex?" Steve inquired.

"They're going to extend it a bit," Mike replied.

Everyone nodded.

"I hope Alex is okay," the young blond said. "He gets sicker than me."

The others nodded. They ate and talked, enjoying each other's company.

…

Alex had his head in the toilet with Cena rubbing his back. The older man muttered words of admiration and love. Alex turned his head and smiled at him.

"You feeling better?" Cena asked.

The younger nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

Alex shook his head and started to retch. He threw his head back into the toilet and vomited just water.

"If it causes you this much problem, then stop."

"But I like feeling you without the barrier."

John stared at him. "Really?"

Alex nodded. He tried to get back up but fell. Cena caught him and pulled him to his feet.

"I need to brush my teeth," Alex said.

"I don't care about your breathe," John stated. "I care about you. Let me get you to bed. If you still worried about your breathe, I'll give you a tic-tac."

The younger man smiled and let his boyfriend take him to their bed in the hotel. He laid there and watched as John slipped in behind him. John rubbed his stomach, lowly humming.

"You're so sweet to me," Alex said.

"Because you're a sweet guy."

Alex chuckled.

"Do you want anything? Sprite? Ginger Ale?"

The younger man nodded. "I would like some soup as well."

"Okay. I'll order some room service."

Alex smiled.

John detached himself from his lover and ordered. He turned back to his boyfriend and smiled.

"You didn't have to stay with me today," Alex stated as he rolled over onto his back.

"I wanted to." John got beside him and wrapped his arms around his younger lover. "I like staying with you. Beside, Mike would have my ass if I didn't as well as Hunter."

"Why Hunter?"

"Contrary to popular belief, he does care about the wrestlers. He called me this morning before your shot and told me to make sure that you're okay."

"I should send him some flowers or something."

John laughed. "Flowers? I think he would think that you were hitting on him."

"Oh God!"

John kissed Alex's temple.

"How come you're not sick?"

"I never got sick after the shot."

"Lucky."

John squeezed him a little bit before they settled into a conversation.

…

"So, when are you planning on getting married?" Cody asked Mike.

"February 1st, 2012," he answered.

Randy flipped through a magazine and looked up at him. "That soon?"

"Not really," Mike replied. "I would rather go to a court house and not bother with a wedding."

"HEY!" Cody exclaimed.

"But I know you guys too well. Y'all won't let me live it down," Mike said with a smile.

"Damn straight," Cody replied. "So...dress or suit?"

"Suit!" Randy said with conviction.

"Traditional belly dancer outfit," Mike replied.

Cody stared at him while Randy flipped through his magazine once more.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to have a Middle Eastern style wedding with belly dancers and Indian food and music," Mike explained.

"This is going to be so great," Cody replied.

"Mike knows how to belly dance," Randy stated.

Cody stared at Mike. "Do you really?"

Mike nodded. "It was going to be a surprise for Steve, but he and Glenn walked in on me teaching Randy some moves."

The youngest laughed loudly, almost doubling over. "That's funny. Where's Glenn?"

"Still at the gym. I need to go," Randy replied as he stood up. "Talk to you guys later."

Cody and Mike waved.

"I still can't believe they're together," Cody replied. "I mean...Randy's a sex god and Glenn...Glenn's..."

"A large pale man," Mike finished. "But at least he's not as pale as Sheamus."

Cody nodded and went back to talking about Mike's wedding.

…

Randy pulled into the gym's parking lot. He placed his sunglasses on and got out of the Hummer. He strolled to the front door and entered. He spotted his man lifting weights. The Viper licked his lips and sauntered over.

Glenn looked up in the mirror and saw his fiance walking toward him. The Monster smirked. "Did you have fun today?"

"As fun as I can have without you."

Glenn smile broadened. "You want to workout with me?"

"Oh yeah...but not here."

The large man placed the weights down and turned to Randy. "Let me take a quick shower and we can go."

Randy rubbed his hands together as he watched his fiance walk to the showers. The younger man went to the smoothie bar and ordered a large drink for Glenn of which he sipped from.

"Hey Randy!" Cole greeted.

Randy turned to look at the announcer. "Cole."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"How's everything?"

"Good."

Cole stared at the wrestler as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "You're looking good."

"I try."

"Are you looking forward to 'Money in the Bank'?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be rooting for my baby to win."

"If he does, that means he can cash in his winnings against you if you win the title again."

"_If_ I win?"

"You'll win, you'll win. I have all the confidence in the world that you'll win."

Randy nodded.

"So...how's Glenn?"

"I'm fine, Cole. Thanks for asking," Glenn said as he slapped his large hand onto the small man's shoulder.

Cole's eyes went wide.

"Ready, baby?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded. "I got you a smoothie."

Glenn took it and sipped. "You got my favorite." He wrapped his arm around his fiance's shoulder.

Randy smiled up at him. "You want to go out tonight?"

"We can do that."

Both men walked out of the gym with Cole watching after them. He balled his hands into fists so tightly that he cut into his own palms causing blood to drip from the half moon cuts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the night of Money in the Bank and emotions ran high. Mike was in his locker room getting ready. Steve sat on the bench, watching as Mike got sprayed down with spray tan causing the Texas Rattlesnake shook his head. He thought Mike looked fine, but WWE Creative and make-up team thought otherwise.

When Mike was ready, he looked to Steve. "You look bored."

"A little, but you're keeping me company," Steve said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not now, baby," Mike said.

"I could always wish."

Mike smiled and went to sit in front of the monitor. Steve joined him and linked their hands together.

Cody bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to get into character.

"You're going to do fine, kid," Taker said.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look at the veteran. They wondered how the hell he got into the common locker room without anyone noticing.

Cody gave a slight smile. "Thank you."

John caressed the back of Alex's hand as they sat on a couch in Cena's private room. Alex had his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You nervous?" John asked.

"No...you?"

"Not really."

"How do you feeling about going against your ex?"

"Just another match," John explained. "I don't see him as an ex, but a friend and fellow wrestler."

Alex nodded.

"I want you to be careful out there," John said.

"You too. Bring home the gold. I don't want you to be fired."

John sighed. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'm going to give it my all."

The younger man nodded.

Randy sat in Glenn's lap, grinding against him. His lips were fused with his fiance's. Glenn's large hands caressed Randy's lower back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Randy called.

"Mr. Jacobs, you have ten minutes," the tech guy said.

"Th-Thanks," Glenn replied.

"Shit!" Randy breathed.

"We'll finish this later, baby."

"How can we? I'm fucking horny now...and hard."

Glenn studied his lover. "Think of Cole...naked."

"Oh God!" Randy got off of his fiance. "That's disgusting."

The older man laughed. "Let me go out there." Glenn stood up and adjusted himself.

"You were hard a few seconds ago."

"I know...I thought about Cole naked."

Randy and Glenn looked at each other.

"Eww," Randy said.

"Eww," Glenn replied.

"Eww."

"Eww."

"Eww!" they said at the same time with a shiver.

Glenn gazed upon Randy. "When I get back, I'll help oil you up."

Randy smiled. When Glenn left, he took a seat to watch the show.

The first match began and Daniel Bryan won. Randy felt bad that his fiance lost, but Glenn gave it his all and that was what mattered. Glenn limped into the room and Randy stared at him.

"Wanna take a shower together and then rub oil all over me?" Randy asked.

Glenn nodded.

Randy got out of his seat and sauntered over to the older man. He wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck and brought him closer to a kiss.

Evan stood with Cody watching the match between Big Show and Mark Henry.

"So...Evan," Cody began. "How is Big Show in bed?"

"Sweet and gentle. Thick and long like a tree trunk."

Cody stared at him. "Serious?"

Evan nodded.

Everyone continued to watch the battle of giants. The room went deathly silently when Mark Henry landed on the steel that trapped Show's leg.

Cody looked to Evan, who stood still. The brown-eyed man ran to the gorilla position but was held back by the tech guys. He glared at the large black man as he walked by.

"You want some of this too?" Mark asked, getting into Evan's face.

"Leave him alone," Taker replied.

Henry looked to the Deadman. He sneered and walked away.

Soon, Show was brought back to the gorilla position. He held his leg in pain.

"Paul," Evan squeaked.

The large man looked to him. "I'll be all right, baby. I'll be fine."

Tears welled in Evan's eyes.

"Don't cry. You need to get ready for your match. Okay?"

Evan nodded.

"When you're done, I'll be with the trainers."

"Sir, you need to go to the hospital," the paramedic replied.

"No," Show said. He gritted his teeth. "I'll wait for you, Evan."

"Okay, I'll try and make it quick."

Evan watched as they wheeled his boyfriend away.

"Don't worry, kid," Taker replied. "Paul is a tough guy."

"I know, but..."

"You love him and he loves you. I understand."

Evan smiled at the older veteran. The other opponents for Money in the Bank came to the gorilla position. Alex, Mike, Rey, and Kofi talked with the young man. He thanked them for their well wishes.

Jack stared at Evan and shook his head while Alberto cut his eyes to Alex.

Alex and Mike fought hard during their Money in the Bank match. Mike injured his knee and had to be carried out.

"Baby? Baby?" Steve came running into the trainer's room.

The trainer looked up at him. "Sir, you can't be in here."

"The hell I can't," Steve yelled. "I'm here to check up on my fiance. Move."

Steve pushed him out of the way. Show looked up and laid his head back down with a shake of his head. He placed a towel on his forehead.

"Steve," Mike cried. He fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, baby," Steve held his hand. "How's your knee?"

"Hurts like a sonofabitch."

"It'll be fine."

Steve fussed over the younger man until Mike got his wind back.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"The match isn't over. I'm going back out there."

"The hell you are."

"I have a chance."

"Mike."

Mike glared at his boyfriend. "I'm going back out there."

Steve watched as Mike ran/limped back out into the chaos. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Stubborn," Paul replied.

"Hell yeah," Steve said.

"And you love him."

The Rattlesnake nodded.

After the match, Mike was carried back to the trainer's room. He was placed down onto the bed and examined once more. Steve glared at him.

"Don't give me that, baby," Mike said. "I did what I had to do. There was a chance."

Steve folded his arms over his chest.

Evan came running in. "Paul!"

The large man took the towel away. "Baby."

"Let's go to the hospital now."

Show nodded and was wheeled out. Evan trailed behind and fussed over his boyfriend.

"I was worried about you," Steve said.

"I know," Mike stated.

"What if you injured yourself more than you thought?"

Mike looked up at him with his blue eyes.

The older man sighed. "How can I stay mad at you? Let's get you to the hospital."

Randy came barreling down the hall after his match. He was furious. Christian spat in his face...into his mouth. No other man's saliva belonged in his mouth but Glenn's. He got to his room and started to trash the place. Glenn watched him for a few moments before grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Glenn said.

"He spat in my mouth!" Randy screamed. "He spat in my mouth!"

Glenn nodded. "Wash out your mouth."

"I did that."

"Do it again, go take a shower, and we'll go back to the hotel."

Randy slowed his breathing and nodded. He went to brush his teeth. Glenn closed his eyes and wiped his face. He walked out of the locker room and went to Christian's private locker room. He knocked and as soon as the door opened, he grabbed Christian by the throat.

The smaller man looked at him in fear.

"What you did was uncalled for," Glenn said. "I should beat your ass right now, but I'm not. Randy will do that. Seeing the state he's in right now, I'd be afraid."

He let the Canadian go and walked off.

Christian rubbed his neck. He leaned against the door-frame of his locker room and stared longingly after the Big Red Machine.

Alex sat in John's locker room. He saw the outcome and had tears streaking down his face. He wiped them away when the door opened. The younger man stood up when Cena entered. His boyfriend stared at him, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Kevin," John replied. "Phil deserved the win."

Alex nodded. He went over to his boyfriend and took his hand. "I packed up our things so we could head to the airport."

John nodded.

"I left some clothes out so we could shower together."

"I would like that."

John and Alex stripped and walked to the shower. John started it and they both stepped in. Alex went about bathing his boyfriend. John sighed and moaned at the caresses. Alex smiled and continued to do what he was doing.

…

Glenn held onto Randy's hips as he thrust into the younger man. Orton had a ball-gag in his mouth that muffled his moans. His arms were shackled to the bed and he gripped the headrest until his knuckles were white. Glenn lurched forward as he came for the third time.

"Shit," he breathed. He whispered into Randy's ear, "You wanna cum now, babe?"

Randy frantically nodded.

Glenn smiled and pulled the cock-ring off. He stroked his fiance until the younger man came. The larger man sat up and stared down at his lover. Whip marks marked Randy's chest and legs. The older man nodded at his work. He got off the bed, went into the bathroom, and got a wet towel. He came back and cleaned off his lover. He threw the towel aside so he could unshackled Randy and take the gag out of his mouth.

"How ya feelin', baby?" Glenn asked.

Randy stared up at him and smiled. "You know how to make me feel a whole lot better."

Glenn rubbed Randy's thighs. "I'm glad. I hate having you so upset."

"You're so good to me."

Glenn got comfortable next to his fiance. Randy laid his head on Glenn's chest. They soon fell asleep.

John stared down at his sleeping boyfriend. He was sad that he had lost the title but happy to have someone like Alex. He gave the young man his heart and Alex gave Cena his own. John waited his whole life to find someone like Alex and to finally have him, he was not going to let the young man go.

Cena turned his attention to around the plane. They were the only ones on it. He felt happy to be alone with the man he loved.

Alex shifted and blinked. "Johnny?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You and me."

Alex stared at him.

"I love you, Kevin. I love you so much. You make me so happy. I'm glad that I've found you."

Alex smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the older man. "I love you too, Johnny."

Mike lay in bed, watching Steve go about getting him some water so he could take his medication.

"Thank you," Mike said as he took the water.

"Welcome, baby," Steve said as he sat down.

They had been on the road for awhile. Mike opted to take the tour bus instead of flying. He wanted to spend some alone time with Steve.

"I'm sorry I worried you," the younger man said.

"Don't be," Steve answered. "I'm the one that should be apologizing."

Mike stared at him.

"We're wrestlers. We get hurt, we get better, and we do it all over again. When I saw you falling and injuring your knee, I thought about what if you were pregnant? What if you were wrestling right now pregnant and didn't even know it?"

"Steve, you really thought that?"

The Texas Rattlesnake nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about having kids with you. I want them. I want a whole mess of them."

"A whole mess?"

"Only if you want a whole mess of them."

Mike smiled and nodded. "We can start now."

Steve took off his shirt and threw it aside. Mike scooted back onto the bed. He took off his boxers and stroked himself while watching his fiance strip.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: I was going to update tomorrow, but it's Christmas. Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sammie walked through Steve's cabin. His sister had cleaned it up yesterday. He loved the smell of lemon and pine. His sister did a great job of making sure the place was kept up. The cowboy stripped down as soon as he got to the bathroom. He looked over the soaps and lotions that were there: Orange Ginger, Vanilla Egyptian Musk, Peaches and Cream, Mixed Berries, and other scents.

"What a twink," Sammie replied.

The cowboy smiled when he saw what Steve used like Old Spice Swagger, Ralph Lauren Polo Black, and Axe Phoenix.

Sammie drew a bath for himself. He lay in the hot water washing himself. He thought of being held by the older man, how his hands would run over his body, how Steve's kisses would feel, or how the older man would feel thrusting away inside of him.

The young man began to stroke himself as a smile spread on his face as he thought of a plan to get the older man for himself.

…

Mike woke in Steve's arms. He smiled and nuzzled further into the warm embrace. He rolled on top of him and ground against him.

Steve chuckled.

The young blond stroked his lover to fullness and lowered himself onto the hardened member.

"Baby..." Steve breathed as he opened his eyes.

Mike smiled down at him. He rocked his hips and ground them at a slow pace. Steve bit his upper lip and groaned. He thrust up.

"Steve," Mike whispered. He leaned down and kissed the older man.

The older man flipped his fiance onto his back. He thrust hard and fast until he emptied himself.

The younger man giggled.

"What a wake up call," Steve said.

"I'm glad that you approve." Mike began to move.

"No, no, baby. I'm going to make love to you again."

Mike stared up at him.

"Practice."

"Do you mean that?"

"I want babies."

"Should I," Mike traced his fingers up Steve's forearms, "put in the request to stop taking the shot?"

"Only if you want to."

The younger man stared into his fiance's eyes. He thought about what it would be like to be a Daddy, to carry Steve's child to term, giving birth, and holding the newborn in his arms. He thought of the look in Steve's eyes as they gaze down upon their baby. Mike thought of baby names and how to decorate the room and how they would dress their little bundle.

"Mike?"

The young blond smiled. He shifted until he could feel Steve's member against his entrance. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, pulling the older man into him. "Okay."

The older man grinned and started a slow pace.

…

Kelly, Drew, and Morrison watched Alex as he worked out with Cena. Drew and Morrison gripped the armrest of their chair while Kelly pouted.

"I'm glad that you're not fired," Alex said.

"Me too," John breathed. He got up from the mat and smiled.

Both men stared at each other. John ran his cut nails down Alex's chest. He admired the thin lines down the younger man's torso.

"Did I ever tell you that you look really hot when you're sweaty?" John asked.

Alex blushed. "John."

"What baby?" John intertwined their hands and brought Alex to him. "Kevin...tell me."

"You."

"What about me?"

"You do things to me."

John stared into his eyes. "Like what?"

"I get mixed emotions and confused. Do you really think I'm hot?"

The older man nodded.

Kelly growled causing the two men to look at her.

"I can't believe this," she breathed. "John can't be in love with him."

"More like lust," Morrison stated.

"So quoth the Shaman of Sexy," Drew joked.

"Lust...love, I don't care, I hate it," Kelly replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Try to break them apart," Morrison stated.

"How?" Kelly countered. "We've done everything."

"We try harder and get the others to help," Drew replied.

"Tough luck on that one," the woman huffed. "Jeff and Shannon pulled out, Adam is with someone, Jericho is touring, and Christian is in love with someone."

They looked at her.

"Jeff called me stating that he didn't want to do this scheme of ours anymore. As much as he hated Cena, he would rather have Alex find out what John is capable of. What ever Jeff does, Shannon does as well," Kelly replied, eyes on Alex and John.

"Adam is with someone?" Morrison asked.

"Christian is in love? With who?" Drew questioned.

She smiled and answered, "Adam and Wade are together."

"As in Barrett? As in Stu Bennett?" Morrison asked.

She nodded.

"How did that happen?" Drew inquired.

"Right when Adam retired," she said. "Seems like the Brit had a hard on for the Canadian and when Adam retired...you get the rest."

"And Christian is in love with someone," Morrison said.

"Yup, but he's been real secretive about it," Kelly replied.

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "So...it's just us."

"Not exactly," Alberto stated as he sat down behind them.

Kelly glared at the Mexican Aristocrat.

"What do you want?" Morrison asked.

"I want Alex," Alberto calmly said while he watched the two men in the ring. "Cena managed to sweep in and take what is mine." He looked at them. "Besides, with the four of us working together, we'll get what we want."

The three thought about it. Morrison and Kelly nodded. Drew remained silent as he watched Alex and John walk out of the arena. He could not help but to think it was a bad idea to bring Alberto into the mix.

…

Randy and Glenn rolled around in bed. The Viper fiercely kissed and nipped at the older man's lips as the older man thrust fast and hard into him. With a primal yell, both men came together and their movements stilled. They lazily kissed each other.

"I love having a day off," Randy said between kisses.

Glenn stared down at him. "Really?"

The younger man nodded. "I get to spend time with you."

"Baby, technically, we're not off."

"I know, we have a show tonight, but it's not every Tuesday I get to spend the morning and afternoon with you."

"True. We need to get ready."

Randy groaned.

"Baby."

"Fine."

Both men got up out of bed and went to take a shower.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Randy asked.

"Besides the street fight between you and me, nothing," Glenn replied as he washed his lover's back.

The younger man arched his back, enjoying the feel of the touch. "Good. I want to spend more time with you."

Glenn laughed. He understood the meaning behind his fiance's words. It was rare that they get a match together and when they did wrestle, it was like their foreplay, an act of pure carnal desire. He pinned the younger man against the wall and growled.

"No marks," Randy breathed.

Glenn chuckled. "I'm not going to leave any marks." He slammed into Randy. "Not yet. Tonight."

Both men enjoyed the romp in the shower until the water got cold. Glenn shaved and brushed his teeth while Randy trimmed up his beard and then brushed his own teeth.

"What are your plans?" Randy asked.

"I need to go workout for a bit," Glenn replied.

"You just had your workout."

The older man slapped his fiance's ass.

"You have fun, I'm going to wander the city for a bit," Randy stated.

Glenn kissed Randy on the lips. "Don't be late for the show."

"I won't be."

Glenn went to the gym in the hotel while Randy went off by himself. He went shopping and had an iced coffee. He sat in the little shop gazing out of the window.

"Hi, Randy," Cole greeted as he took a seat.

Randy gave a curtly nod.

"How are ya?"

"Fine."

"Ready for tonight?"

"As I'll ever be."

Cole nodded. "How do you feel about going against Kane?"

"He's like any other opponent. I'm sure I'll win."

"I know you will. I'll be cheering for ya."

"Thanks...Cole." Randy looked at his watch. "I need to get ready. Have fun."

The announcer nodded and watched as the superstar left. He smiled. Randy actually talked to him. He was on cloud nine. He just could not believe his luck. Cole rubbed his hands together. He caught sight of Mark Henry and he smirked.

"Henry, how ya doing?" Cole asked as he ran up to him.

"Whatcha want, Cole?" Henry asked.

"Can I ask you a favor? Don't worry, I'll repay ya."

Henry stared down at the smaller man. "I'm listening."

"I want you to induct Kane into your Hall of Pain."

"That's all?"

Cole nodded. "Think about it, Kane. The Big Red Monster. The Devil's Favorite Demon. If he hurt him like the Big Show, that surely will make you the man that people should fear. Hell, if Undertaker was still around, I think you can take him. In fact, I know you can take him."

The large black man thought about it. "You know what Cole? You're right. Having Kane in my hall would be a nice addition. I'll even do this for free. How about tonight?"

"Great."

Both men shook hands and went their separate ways. Cole smiled inwardly at his plan.

...

Maryse followed Mike around the city, keeping a low profile. She watched as he browsed through clothes, books, music, or what ever store he went to. She still could not wrap her mind around why Mike would be with someone like Steve. He was rude and crude. He was something that should not be with someone, someone like Mike.

She fancied herself to be the best and Mike deserved the best. She was it. No more...no less. She stopped when she saw the older man walk up behind Mike. The Canadian growled as she saw how Steve held the younger man and kissed him.

"Hey, baby," Mike greeted.

"Hi, yourself," Steve replied. "I was thinking about going to the BSR for a few days."

Mike nodded.

"I want you to come with me."

"I think I could swing that. I have to check my schedule."

"You have two days off coming up."

The younger man smiled. "Spying on me?"

"Hell yeah. I want to spend all of my time wit ya. Ya know that."

Mike slapped the older man's chest. "You're so sweet."

"No, you are." He held onto Mike's hand. "So, whatcha get?"

"Nothing much. I got you a new jacket." He pulled out the leather coat for Steve to look at.

The Texas Rattlesnake put it on.

"Sexy," Mike purred.

"I love it," Steve replied as he took it off.

Mike placed it back into the bag. "Wanna get a bite to eat before SmackDown?"

"Sure."

Steve wrapped his arm around his fiance's waist and they walked to a restaurant.

Maryse stalked away.

...

Christian worked out his legs while he watched Glenn lifting weights. He watched as the older man's muscles rippled underneath pale skin. He yearned to run his hands down the older man's back, to massage the knots away, to feel the muscles. It was something about Glenn that set fire to his soul and caused a stirring he had not felt since his first lover. Sure, he'd been with women and men. Yes, Cena was an ass to him, but he wanted to find love and the love he wanted was from the Big Red Monster.

The Canadian saw his gentle side which was reserved only for Randy and a few select friends. He wanted to be the apple of Glenn's eyes. He could not understand what the older man saw in the Apex Predator. Randy was unintelligent, boring, crass, and downright annoying.

Randy entered the gym. "Glenn, it's time to go!"

The larger man set the weights down and grabbed his things. He went to his fiance and kissed him before leaving.

Christian sighed. He just could not wrap his mind around it. Yeah, love is blind, but was it death and dumb? He had to get ready as well. He got up and followed them.

That night, people watched the match between Randy and Glenn on the monitor bays.

"How can he do that? I mean, wrestle against someone he loves?" Trent asked.

"It's the ability to separate work and personal life," William replied. "They've been together for quite awhile. Not only that, they don't get to wrestle each other that often so it that helps as well."

"Is it just me or does it seem like foreplay to them?" Alex asked Cena.

"It is," Cody replied with John nodding an agreement.

"Someone's going to get lucky tonight," Mike lowly said.

"I hope so," Steve replied as he nipped at Mike's neck.

Kane and Randy stared at each other and Kane held out his hand. Randy looked at it before shaking it. He slithered out of the ring, never looking back at the tired wrestler. He got to the monitor bays where his friends stood. He watched as Kane picked himself up. Soon, Mark Henry's music played.

"What the hell?" Randy asked.

He watched in horror as the large black man attacked his fiance. He watched as Glenn's leg was broken. He watched his lover writhe in pain gripping at his boot. Randy raced to the gorilla position just as Mark Henry walked back. Both men glared at each other.

"You want some of this?" Henry asked.

Randy lunged at him but was held back by his friends.

"That's right, that's right," Henry mocked. "Keep him from me. I'll break his ass in half."

"Henry!" Teddy Long yelled as he walked over. "What the hell was that about?"

"Kane's induction...to the Hall of Pain," Henry stated before walking off.

Glenn was wheeled to the trainer's with Randy right behind.

The EMT examined the leg. "He needs to go to the hospital."

Glenn was loaded up into the ambulance.

"John..." Randy breathed.

"I'll get your things and get your bus to the hospital," John reassured.

Randy calmed down and climbed into the back with Glenn. "I'm here, I'm here."

Cena, Alex, Mike, Steve, and Cody watched the ambulance leave. They went about making sure their stuff was gathered and that their tour bus would be waiting for them when Glenn got released.

Cody sat with Randy while Glenn was being examined.

"He'll be okay," Cody said.

"I hope so," Randy said.

"Mr. Orton," a doctor called.

Randy stood up. "Yes?"

"We have him sedated right now."

"Is he okay?" Randy asked.

The doctor sighed. "He suffered from a fractured fibula. Considering Mr. Jacobs's age, size, and weight, it's going to take about eight weeks to heal. After that, he's going to need time to adjust to putting full weight back onto the leg and do strength training."

Randy nodded.

"I'm going to release him in the morning."

"Okay...can I stay with him?"

"That's fine. I'll have the nurse bring you some pillows and blankets. The love seat in the room turns into a bed." The doctor walked away.

"You gonna be okay?" Cody asked.

Randy nodded. "As long as I'm with him, I'll be fine."

Cody hugged his friend and left. The older man walked to his fiance's room. The pillows and blankets were there. He pulled out the bed and made it. Randy went to Glenn's side and kissed his temple.

"I'm here for you, baby," Randy said.

He went to the bed. He laid there for hours. He tossed and turned trying to sleep.

"Baby..." Glenn whispered.

Randy shot up and scrambled out of bed. He went to him. "Yes?"

"Grab a pillow and a blanket and get your ass in here." Glenn threw back the covers.

"Glenny..."

"Do it. If not, you'll never go to sleep and you'll keep me up."

The younger man gave a sheepish smile and did as he was told. He nuzzled into his fiance's chest and was soon asleep. Glenn chuckled and slept soundless as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Two weeks later..._

Steve woke to the ringing of his cellphone. He grunted and groaned. The older man looked around and found that his bed was empty. He hated waking up to an empty bed.

"Hello?" he answered.

**"Mr. Austin?" a male voice asked.**

"This is him. Who am I speaking to?"

**"This is Sammie, Rebecca's brother."**

"Okay."

**"Becca's having some trouble with the generator and was wondering if she should get someone to fix it."**

"What kind of trouble?"

**"It's not starting. There's gas in it but nothing."**

Steve sighed. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

**"I'll let her know."**

Steve hung up the phone. He wanted to spend some time with Mike at the ranch, but if he had to spend it anywhere else, the cabin would do.

Mike walked into the room, carrying a bag. "Morning. I got breakfast."

The older man smiled. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?"

"How would you feel about spending time at the cabin instead?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Okay. Let's eat breakfast and go. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Mike smiled and served the food.

"What did you get?" Steve asked.

"For you...sausage, cheese grits, scrambled eggs with cheese, and biscuits and gravy."

Steve licked his lips. "Not as good as your cooking though."

Mike smiled.

"I love your cooking."

"Thank you."

They ate, cleaned up, and got ready to go. Steve booked the next available flight out which was in two hours. He was happy about that. He figured that they would get to the cabin by ten that night.

"Ready, baby?" Mike asked.

"Yup."

They made it to the cabin by ten fifteen. Mike was tired but wanted to get everything inside the darkened home. The door opened and Sammie stepped out with a flashlight in hand.

Mike stared at the cowboy. He then turned to Steve.

"Sammie," Steve greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Austin," Sammie greeted. He gave a nod to Mike.

"Get the things in the house," Steve told Mike. "I'm going to check on the generator." With that Steve walked around the cabin.

Mike glared at Sammie and the cowboy glared back. Mike pushed passed him and got all their bags into the cabin. The cowboy grinned and went to the back. Sammie watched as Steve looked over the machine.

"Looks like the rotor is gone," Steve replied. "Thank you for calling me."

"Not a problem," Sammie replied as he wiped his hands with a rag. "Do ya want me to get the part for ya?"

Steve wiped his own hands as well. "No, I'll get it. You can go home."

Sammie nodded and left.

Steve went into the cabin and straight to the bedroom. He saw the bags but no Mike. He went to the sun-room where Mike was getting the fire started.

"The rotor's gone," Steve said.

Mike was silent.

"I'm going to go into town early in the morning to get a new one."

The younger man got the fire started and just sat there.

"Mike?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was the one that called?"

"I knew how you would react. I mean, imagine my surprise when I found out that he was Rebecca's brother."

The younger man looked at him.

"She's the girl that's taking care of the place."

"And you still let her?"

"Yeah, their grandmother did a great job. The granddaughter might do the same."

Mike turned back to the fire.

"Baby, please don't be like this. I wanted you here with me. If I didn't, I would have just left you, but I didn't because I love you and want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"He's been in our cabin, Steve, doing God knows what because he has a hard-on for you."

"I don't think he'll do anything."

Mike whipped around to look at him. "Are you serious? Baby. Look at you. You're hot and sexy. Anybody would want to be with you."

"Not anybody."

"Well, they're idiots."

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something."

The younger man studied his fiance. "What?"

"Well, some time ago, Jericho gave me a call."

"What did my friend want?"

"He wanted to warn me."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Warn you?"

"About Maryse."

"Okay..."

"He stated that she called him up and asked for his help in splitting us up."

"WHAT?" Mike stood up quickly. "That bitch. That whoring bitch. How could she?"

Steve watched as Mike paced the room, ranting and raving. He smiled and sat back. He loved listening to his lover when he was on a roll. Mike growled and threw his hands up causing the older man to stand up. He walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, sunshine," Steve chuckled.

"That stupid bitch," Mike mumbled into the older man's chest.

"Let's get to bed. I have to get up way early to fix the generator."

Mike nodded. "Bedroom or here?"

"What do you feel like?"

"I just started the fire."

"We can sleep here."

Mike smiled and took off his clothes while Steve got blankets.

…

John had woken up early and gazed down upon his sleeping boyfriend for going on thirty minutes. Alex lay on his stomach, face towards Cena. The sheets were pulled down to Alex's waist, revealing that dip that John loved to lick. John bit his bottom lip as he reached out and traced his fingers over the Celtic cross tattoo. The younger man shifted around until the sheet was pulled further down to show off his well toned globes.

John rubbed himself as he stared at them. Yeah, they had just made love a few hours ago, but he could not help himself. Alex was so hot and scrumptious. Cena slowly breathed, calming himself. He pulled the sheets back up on Alex before going to the bathroom. John turned on the water and stepped into the shower. He started to stroke himself as he thought about his Kevin.

"Johnny," Alex called.

"In the shower!" John yelled.

The younger man shuffled over to the bathroom. He yawned and watched his lover. "Why are you in the shower?"

"Needed to shower."

Alex stared at him for a moment. "Oh." He walked over and climbed it. "If you wanted it, you could have molested me. I wouldn't have minded."

Cena laughed. "I didn't want to do that. I just didn't want to come off as a horn dog."

"But you're my horn dog."

The younger man wrapped his arms around Cena's waist. He grabbed a hold of his boyfriends cock and began to stroke him. Cena gave a pleasured grunt. He watched as Alex's hand went up and down his pulsating dick. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the younger man. He bucked into his boyfriend's hand until he came.

"Feel better?" Alex asked.

John nodded. "I wanted to cum inside you, but I'm good." He turned to face the younger man. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Alex kissed him. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Breakfast? Workout? Lay around?"

"You just want to have sex," Alex said with a smile.

John gave a sheepish smile.

"I would like that, but I want to leave the hotel for awhile," Alex stated.

"We could do that."

They washed up and got ready for the day. Their first stop was a bookstore. Alex browsed around. He picked up a Sudoku puzzle book, a novel by Selina Rosen, two blank journals, and book about medieval history. Cena paid for it all.

"You didn't have to do that," Alex replied.

"I wanted to," Cena replied. "I wanted to spoil you."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"I can go for a meal."

"What would you like to eat?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

Alex thought a moment. "Italian."

"How about that one?" John pointed to a little restaurant across the street.

"That looks lovely."

They went there and were instantly sat down. They ordered their drinks, Sparkling Water for Alex and John had Iced Tea.

"This is a nice little place," Alex replied.

"It is," John agreed.

"Thank you for today."

Cena grabbed Alex's hand. "Anything for you, baby."

…

Randy was a walking shell of a man. His Glenn had been put out of action and it's going on two weeks since he had seen the older man. Two weeks. He felt so lost and lonely without the larger man. It was not like the time they were separated by the draft. No this was something different. This was an injury related separation.

The Viper groaned and ran his hand over his recently cut hair. He wanted his fiance back.

"How can I...Oh my goodness..." the sales associate said.

Randy smiled.

"You're-you're-you're...do you know who you are?"

"Randy Orton," he stated.

"In my coffee shop. Okay, okay. Sorry. How can I help you today?"

"That Raspberry Passion Iced Tea looks good."

"One of our best."

"I would like a large one of that with a Southwestern Salad."

The sales associate nodded.

"Oh, Chocolate Whoopie Pie as well."

"Will it be for here or to go?"

"Here."

"Okay. That would be $13.19."

Randy paid.

"Your order will be right out."

"Thanks." Randy took a seat close to the window. He wanted to watch the people walk by. It was one of the rare things that he enjoyed.

His phone vibrated and he looked to it. Randy smiled.

**:Hi, baby. How r u? Missing u like crazy: - Glenn**

:Miss u 2, babe. I want u here.:

**:I know. I'm sorry.:**

:Not ur fault.:

"Here you go, sir," another sales associate said.

Randy nodded. "Thank you."

"Sir, may I as a question?"

"Sure."

"I'm Linda, by the way. I know that you're an openly bisexual man, but why Kane and not Cena?"

Randy stared at her.

"Well, Kane and you are so different. Cena and you would look so much better."

The Viper chuckled. "Cena and I are best friends. My close friends wonder why I never dated him, but I've never saw him in that light."

"And Kane?"

"As The Viper and Kane, we're both animals...monsters. As Randy and Glenn, we're two people in love. I've had a thing for him for a long time but could never get the courage to ask him. When he asked me, we've been together ever since. Yes, we may look like the odd couple, but we work." Randy looked around. "Between you and me, Glenn is sweetheart."

She smiled. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Not a problem."

Randy enjoyed his lunch and talking to Glenn via text. He was about to eat his Whoopie Pie when Cole entered the little coffee shop. Randy sighed.

"Hi, Randy," Cole greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Cole."

"Why are you out and about?"

"I needed something to do."

Cole nodded. "What's good here?"

"I just had the Southwestern Salad. That was really good."

"I might have that." The announcer walked away.

Randy nodded. He looked to Linda, who had her face scrunched up as she stared at Cole. He chuckled and waved her over.

"Yes, sir?" Linda asked.

"May I get a to-go-box for this pie?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

Randy sipped his drink and waited.

"Don't mind if I join you?" Cole asked.

"That's fine, I'm about to leave," the Viper stated.

"Oh," the announcer said with disappointment in his voice.

Linda came back with the box and he packed up his pie. He handed her a tip.

"Thank you," Linda said.

"Welcome." Randy stood up. "Have fun."

Cole watched as the man of his dreams walked out of the shop. He sighed but was glad that he got to speak with him.

…

Mike was glad that he got to spend some alone time with Steve. He wished that he had more days like the ones they had, but that would only come when he got married and went on his honeymoon, if he got pregnant, or when he retired. Mike was not looking to retire soon, but if that meant spending time with the man he loved, he would do that or at least think about it.

The younger man got up and went to make their last breakfast together before he had to go back on the road. Steve had to go check the Broken Skull Ranch for a few days. Mike wanted to go with him. He missed the ranch and loved visiting. He loved spending time with Steve's dogs and cooking. That would have to be for another time.

Steve walked into the kitchen and hugged his fiance from behind. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Morning," Mike greeted.

"Morning, love," Steve said. "Breakfast."

Mike smiled. "I know. I wanted to do something for you before we had to leave."

"I could have thought of something better."

"We've been doing that since you got the generator fixed."

Steve nodded.

Mike served breakfast and they ate talking about the wedding and baby names. They washed the dishes and cleaned up the cabin before they left.

Sammie drove up an hour later. He shook his head because his plans were ruined. He smiled as he thought of another way to get Steve for himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).****

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mike was not happy with the storyline that he got placed in. He was happy with going against Alex, but Creative wanted this. Mike could not believe that he was teaming up with R-Truth to create Awesome Truth. It was not like he hated the guy, but Mike did find him to be a bit odd at times.

"Hey, Mike," Ron greeted.

"Ron," Mike greeted.

"Ya ready for this?"

"I guess."

Ron stared at him. "What's wrong wit ya?"

"Nothing much."

The black man smiled. "Let me guess, ya miss Steve, right?"

Mike stared at him. He did miss his fiance and wanted Steve there with him, but Steve had to go back to the ranch and make sure that everything was ready for hunting season. The blond simply nodded.

"Don't worry, he's misses ya too. I must say, y'all look cute together."

Mike gave the black man the 'what the fuck' look. "Men shouldn't be cute. Handsome, yes. Cute, never."

"What ever." Ron took a sip of his water. "How's Morrison doin'?"

"Good, I guess. Me and him aren't that close nowadays."

Ron nodded. "What's up wit Alex and Cena?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think they's goin' get married?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Alex and Cena has the same dog-tags."

Mike stared at him for the longest time. "Say what?"

Ron nodded. "John Cena and Alex Riley has the same dog-tags. I noticed Alex playing wit his when he thinks no one is watchin'."

The blond thought a moment. "Wow. It has gotten serious."

"I think they look cute together too."

Mike shook his head. "I need to go to the trainer."

"Everything all right?"

"It's fine."

Ron studied him for a moment. He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Huh?"

"Tryin' for a baby. It's gonna be hard to get the request in to stop."

"How do you know that?"

"Please," Ron waved him off. "You know how many times Morrison tried to get the request approved? How about Randy?"

"Wait."

"Morrison thought if he got pregnant Cena won't leave him."

"Slick bastard."

"Randy because of medical reasons. He takes a different brand than everyone else's now."

Mike nodded. "You know a lot."

"I watch. I listen."

"What else do you know?" Mike asked with a smile.

The black man looked around and whispered, "Cody and Taker are dating."

Mike's eyes went wide. "Let's get ready for this match."

...

Alex walked backstage to Cena's private locker room after his match with Swagger. He could not believe that he lost. He mentally cursed Vickie and Ziggler for interfering. He rounded the corner and bumped into Alberto.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"No, it is my fault," the Mexican replied with a smile. "I should have watched where I was going."

Alex gave a small smile and backed up from him. He got a bad feeling about the other man.

"How are you feeling? That was a pretty brutal match," Alberto said.

"I'm fine."

The Mexican took a step toward him and kept walking until Alex was pinned against the wall. Alberto ran his hands down the younger man's sweaty chest.

"Tell me, what do you see in Cena?" Alberto asked.

"Wh-what?" Alex countered.

"What do you see in Cena? I mean, he's a whore, leaving a trail of heart break and tears."

"Get away from me."

Alberto stared into Alex's eyes and smiled. "I see the desire in your eyes. You want to be set free."

"Get away from me."

"Alberto!"

Both men looked to a very fuming John Cena.

"Get away from him."

The Mexican Aristocrat did so. He looked to Alex, gave a quick kiss, and ran down the hall.

Alex wiped his mouth.

"Baby, you all right?" John asked as he came to his boyfriend's side.

Alex nodded. "After Raw, take me back to the room."

John nodded and led the younger man to his locker room. Alex got a quick shower and changed. He watched the remainder of Raw before going back to the hotel with John.

"You hungry?" Cena asked while driving.

"A little bit," Alex replied.

"Room service?"

"That'd be good."

They got to the hotel and John ordered for them. They sat in silence as they watched TV waiting for the dinner.

"Are we not going to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"Not unless you don't want to," Cena replied.

"What the hell is going on? I mean, why the hell would Alberto hit on me like that?"

"I don't know, Kevin." Cena gathered the younger man into his arms. "You are one hot, sexy man."

Alex slapped Cena's chest.

"You are. If I wasn't with you, I'd hit on you."

The younger man looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He leaned up to kiss him but pulled away when there came a knock at their door.

"I'll get it," Alex said. He got up, got the food, gave the bellhop a tip, and wheeled the food in. "What did you get us?"

"Check it," Cena replied

Alex uncovered the food. There were buttered lobster tails on top of fried shrimp. Surrounding the shrimp were boiled craw-fish. For the sides, there were fries, coleslaw, corn, and hush puppies.

"This looks good," Alex said.

John got them both beers from the mini-fridge while Alex placed the food onto the table.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"Don't worry about it," John said. "I want to take care of you."

Alex smiled and fed him a piece of shrimp. Before he could pull his hand away, Cena kissed his palm.

…

Randy sat in the hotel's bar, drinking by himself. He drowned his drink before cracking his neck.

"Another please," he requested.

"You seem down," the bartender observed as he made Randy another drink.

The Viper chuckled.

"How's Glenn?"

Randy stared at the man. "Fine."

"But you're not."

He gave a crooked smile.

"You two may be an odd couple, but you guys fit together."

Randy stared into his drink. "Really?"

The bartender nodded. "I'm Brad, by the way."

Randy shook his hand. "Hello, Brad."

The young man went about wiping down the counter.

"Not going to ask me why not Cena?"

Brad looked up. "To be honest, the thought of you two never occurred to me. You and Undertaker, hell yes."

"Don't let Glenn hear you say that."

The younger man laughed. He brushed loose strands of his blond hair back behind his ears.

"I miss him. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I really do miss him."

"Hey, that's what a bartender is here for, to listen and give advice."

Randy smiled. That soon faded when he saw through the mirror that Cole entered the bar.

Brad frowned and looked toward the announcer making his way over.

"Hey, Randy," Cole greeted.

Randy nodded.

Brad looked from one man to the other. "What can I get for you today, sir?"

"A Whiskey Sour," Cole replied.

Brad nodded and went to make it.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" Cole questioned.

"As always," Randy answered.

"So, how's life?"

"Boring."

"How so?"

Randy looked at the announcer. "My fiance is injured and not here with me."

"Here you go, sir." Brad placed the drink in front of Cole. "That'll be $5.50."

Cole paid the man and took a sip of his drink. "Tasty." He looked to Randy and smiled.

Randy crocked an eyebrow.

"Can I tell you something?" Cole questioned as he leaned toward him.

"Okay."

Before he knew it, Cole had his lips on his own. The announcer pulled away. He looked sick and ran to the bathroom. Randy breathed hard, trying to control his anger.

"That didn't take long to work," Brad said.

Randy looked to the bartender.

"I added syrup of ipecac," Brad explained. "Don't worry about your tab. Just call your man."

"Thanks."

Randy got up and left.

Christian came out of his hiding place. He could not believe that Randy was lip-locking with Cole and he had proof. He smiled and quickly shot a text to Adam looking for Glenn's number.

Randy got to his room and closed his door. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. His cellphone went off. He looked at the number and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart," Randy greeted.

**"So, how are you?"**

"Good, now that I brushed my teeth."

**"Brushing your teeth is always good."**

"Yeah. Especially right after Cole kisses you."

**"Cole kissed you?"**

"Yup. He came into the hotel bar, ordered a drink, asked if he could ask me something, and kissed me. After which, he ran to the bathroom to throw up."

**"He threw up?"**

"Yeah, Brad, the bartender put ipecac into his drink."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah. I'm going to give that man a tip before I leave here."

**"Good for you. Give him one from me."**

"Can do." Randy went to the bed and laid down. "I miss you."

**"I know, baby."**

"You think maybe you can travel with me for a week...maybe?"

**"Not sleeping well?"**

"That and my hand's just not doing it."

**Laughter. "You wanna Skype for a bit?"**

"On it." Randy got his laptop out and waited as it booted it. He logged on and called Glenn up for video chat.

**"Hey, babe."**

Randy waved. "Are you still in pain?"

**Glenn nodded, "But I have painkillers."**

"Okay."

**Glenn looked Randy over. "Take your clothes off for me, baby."**

Randy smiled as he set the laptop down. He got off the bed and positioned his computer so Glenn could watch him. The younger man did a strip tease for his fiance. He stood in all of his glory before he sauntered back to the bed. He gave Glenn a kiss and winked.

**"You little minx. I should punish you for that."**

"Sounds good." Randy turned around and shook his ass.

**"Baby..." Glenn growled.**

Randy smiled and smacked his ass.

**Glenn licked his lips. "Punishment will be in order."**

Randy's smile broadened. He knew that Glenn will be in the next city, waiting in a room just for themselves.

…

Mike and Ron shared the same room for the night. They talked and played video games.

"Man, you are a ninja," Mike replied.

"Comes from spendin' lots of time wit the Hardys," Ron replied.

"You still talk to them?"

"Yeah. They's my friends."

"How's Jeff doing?"

"Good...dating James. Shannon shacked up wit Bobby and found out that Matt and Jericho has a little thang that might turn into an official thang."

"You serious?"

Ron nodded. "Oh, Morrison, Kelly, Drew, and Alberto are tryin' to break Alex and Cena up."

Mike dropped his controller.

"We all know that Morrison, Kelly, and Drew still have a thang for Cena. Alberto just wants to tap Alex's ass like there's no tomorrow."

"Those bitches. I thought I had problems."

Ron put the game on pause.

"First, Maryse and this Sammie guy."

"Who's Sammie?"

"This cowboy that wants Steve."

Ron nodded. "You want my advice?"

"Shoot."

"Kick his ass."

"What?"

"Kick Sammie's ass. Show him that Steve is yours and you're not goin' to let him go."

Mike thought a moment and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He picked up his controller once more. "So, you with someone?"

"Nope. Too troublin'. I do have a crush on someone, but they's not interested."

"You never know if you don't try. Just ask him or her out on a date."

"Him."

"Do I know him?"

Ron nodded.

"Care to share?"

"Not really, but...it's JoMo."

"Morrison? Really? Really?"

"Yes, really. He's really nice and I want to show him that not all guys are out for his body."

"How long?"

"When we were tag team partners. I really didn't mean to injury him, but it is what it is."

Mike studied the black man for a few moments. "You know what? I'm going to take care of Sammie like you said and help you get your man."

"You'd do that for me?"

Mike nodded.

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem."

Ron smiled.

Mike pulled out his cellphone. "Sweetie, I have some business to take care of at the cabin. You may come with me if you like, but I want you to. Love you."

"When are ya goin'?"

"This weekend. I want it done and over with."

"Ya think ya can get the time off?"

"I'm going to tell Hunter what's going on and ask him for the request for halt the medication."

"That could work."

"I hope it does. Steve wants a whole mess of kids."

"You'll make a great mom...dad."

Mike chuckled. "Thanks."

They went back to playing their game with Mike thinking about how to set JoMo up with Ron.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twenty**

_Friday night..._

Mike and Steve made it to the little town before they went to their cabin.

"Mike, what do you have to do that's so important?" Steve asked as he parked the truck in the parking lot of his favorite bar.

"Prove to that shank that you're my man and no one else's," Mike said as he got of the truck.

"What the hell, boy?"

Mike ignored him and went inside. The place was full because of a live band. Mike went to the counter and ordered a pitcher of beer with two mugs. He then went and sat down at a free table. Steve came in and scanned the area. He nodded to the bartender before going straight to Mike.

"Mike...I think you're being ridiculous," Steve stated.

Mike stared at his fiance. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't believe you would do this."

"Why not? You're my man and I'm going to fight for you."

The Texas Rattlesnake rubbed the back of his head. "Sweetheart, I love you and only you."

The younger man stared at him. "If I don't do this, then he'll just keep thinking that he can go after you when ever he wants."

"He can try but nothing will come of it."

Mike huffed. He got up and left the bar.

Steve just shook his head.

"Having troubles there?" Sammie asked.

"A bit of an argument," Steve said. "We'll make it through it."

"Still can't believe you're with that twink. You deserve a man."

"Mike is a man."

"More like Queen."

Steve stared at Sammie. He quickly stood up and got into his face. "You don't know a damn thing about him so you better watch your mouth."

The bar went quiet.

"Just saying," Sammie said. "You deserve someone like me." He reached his hand out to stroke Steve's chest.

"If I were you, I'd get your hand off of him," Mike growled when he stepped back in.

Sammie laughed and walked over to him. "Or what?"

Mike punched Sammie in the face causing the cowboy to go stumbling back. He held his nose.

"You bitch!" Sammie exclaimed.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm a wrestler and I can hold my own in any fight. Don't you forget that," Mike said and walked out once more.

Steve looked to Sammie and to the door.

"You might want to go after him," Andy said.

The older man nodded chased after his fiance. "Mike!"

"Leave me alone, Steve!" Mike said.

"Baby, don't be like this."

"Like what, Steve? A Queen? A twink?"

"Angry."

"I have every right to be angry. He had his hands on you. Also, you won't let me fight for you. Yes, I'm going to be angry."

Steve grabbed Mike by his shoulders. "Honey, I love you. Only you. I don't need you to fight for me or to prove your love for you."

Mike stared at his fiance. "Really? You don't want me to fight for you?"

"What's to fight? You already have my heart."

The younger man got loose from the grasp and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damned business!"

Steve sighed.

…

Alex had a great time with John after their house show. They wandered around the town taking in the sights before going to dinner at a 24hr joint. They retired to their room to pack and rest before they had to go back onto the road.

"I was thinking that um...you can move in with me," John said.

Alex stared at the older man. "You mean that?"

John nodded. "I mean, I know that you have a place in Tampa as well as I do so why not just move in together or I can sell my house and you can let your lease run out on the apartment and we just get a place together. I mean, when we're in Tampa, we do spend most of our time at my place. I want to be with you and I...yeah."

The younger man stared into Cena's eyes. He smiled. "I would love that."

"Really?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

"You make me so happy."

"You make me happy."

They kissed before they settled down to sleep.

...

Randy was a bit sad. Glenn did not show up at the next city like he thought his fiance would. He really missed his man. The house show was brutal, but he did not mind. It took his mind off of being alone. He got a shower and was about to go back to hotel. He stopped short when he found flowers on the hood of his rental.

Randy looked around and picked them up. He took the card.

_ Randy, I find you to be a very attractive man. I really can't believe that you'd be with someone like Glenn. He can't give you what you need nor what you deserve. I know that I can provide you with everything if you would just give me a chance._

_ -Cole_

Randy rolled his eyes. He threw the flowers onto the passenger's seat. He put his gym bag into the backseat and drove off. He got to the hotel, grabbed his bag, and walked into the lobby.

"Mr. Orton," the clerk called.

He looked over and walked to her.

"There's been a room change. Your things have been already moved."

"Why?"

"The request came in from Mr. H."

Randy nodded and took his new card key. He went to his room. The young man stepped in and had a bag thrown over his head.

"Don't fight," Glenn said.

Randy stopped struggling but was tense. The person that was next to him was not Glenn.

"I can't really move around, so I enlisted the help of some...willing to oblige friends."

He could hear the third person in the room. That person moved to the door and locked it. Randy was pushed forward until he was a few feet away from Glenn. The third person began to cut his clothes way. His shoes were taken off along with his socks. He could hear the familiar clinging of chains.

Randy gave a slight moan. The man holding him gave a slight chuckle. The other man fashioned a chest half harness that was made of leather and studded. There was a large D-ring in the front. He stroked Randy to fullness before slipping a cock ring on.

"Lift," he said as he grabbed Randy's right leg.

Randy tilted his head. "Cody?"

He got a smack on the ass.

"Hush now," the man holding him commanded.

Randy knew that voice, the deep timbre, the command it held. He lifted his leg and Cody slid the leather underwear on. Randy moaned when he felt the slight prickles of the Hornet's Jock teasing his cock.

"Put this on him," Glenn said.

Cody went over and grabbed the studded leather collar. He fingered the material and went over to his best friend. He fastened the collar around his neck.

"Shackle him," Mark said.

Cody placed leather cuffs onto Randy's wrists and ankles before he led him to the middle of the room. The younger man lifted his friend's right arm and hooked it to a chain. He did the same to the left. He adjusted the chains so they were taut. He kicked Randy's legs apart and placed the steel spreader between them. He lifted the hood just above Randy's mouth and placed a bridle bit gag into his mouth before taking the rest of the hood off.

Randy stared at the younger man. Cody was dressed in a tight mesh shirt with an iron cross across his chest. He had on a leather and chain thong. He turned his head to look at Mark who was dressed in a similar shirt with black PVC pants with buckles going down the side of both legs. Randy then moved his blues to Glenn, who sat in a chair with is injured leg propped up. Glenn was in leather pants and tank top. The top was made of leather that was a full piece for the back, but the front consisted of straps to make it look like a cage. Beside Glenn was a table full of crops, whips, ticklers, canes, and paddles. There were other toys in the mix as well.

Randy closed his eyes as he body quivered in anticipation.

…

_Saturday..._

Steve had been up all night, worrying about Mike. When he did not hear for the younger man, he left for the cabin hoping that Mike would have taken a cab there, but Mike was not there. Steve made himself a cup of coffee and waited. He checked his phone, called and texted, but still no word.

Steve emptied the coffee pot. He went into the sun room and sat down on the couch. He stared at the pictures of him and Mike. He was an idiot. He should have just let Mike do his thing. He knew that he loved Mike and wanted the younger man in his life until death did them part. Mike was just fighting Sammie off to prove his love for Steve.

The older man sighed. He looked up when he heard a car drive up. He went to the front door and opened the door.

Mike got out of the cab. He paid the cab driver and tipped him tremendously. Mike looked at Steve and folded his arms.

"You think you can stay for a few minutes. I might need to go to the airport," Mike said.

Steve felt his heart break.

Mike walked over to the older man. "I just came to get my things."

"Okay," Steve whispered.

"That's all that you have to say to me."

"If this is what you want to do, then I'll respect it."

The younger man blinked several times. "If that's the case, then..." Mike began to pull the ring off of his finger.

"Sunshine, please don't."

Mike stopped and stared at the ground.

"I love you. I love you more than life itself. Last night, I was idiot. I should have let you do what you needed to do. I didn't see Sammie as threat because I'm with you. He's just some guy who wants me. There will always be someone who wants you or me, but Sammie is the closest threat because he's in our lives because I needed someone to take care of our cabin. I'll fire Rebecca, I'll give up the cabin if need be. Baby, please."

Mike looked up at Steve. "Yes, you are an idiot. Yes, you should have let me do what I needed to do. Yes, I see Sammie as a threat. I want to fight for you just like I expect you to fight for me."

Steve nodded.

"Maybe we just need to take a break."

The older man hung his head so Mike would not see the tears forming in his eyes.

Mike turned and nodded to the cab. The driver drove away. "But I don't want a break. We've been together for a long time and I don't want to throw that away."

Steve looked up as he rapidly blinked.

Mike stared at him. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, baby."

"You look like shit."

"I stayed up all night...worrying about you."

The younger man walked over to him. He wiped Steve's eyes. "You hurt me last night, but I understand where you're coming from."

"I would love to make it up to you."

Mike smiled. He leaned up and caught his fiance's lips. "I love the cabin. I lost my virginity here."

Steve chuckled.

"I did. I lost my butt cherry to you." Mike rubbed Steve's back. "Let's get some sleep."

Steve nodded and let Mike led him to the bed.

…

Randy traced designs into Glenn's chest. The older man watched his fiance in amusement. The younger man began to kiss Glenn's chest.

"How do you feel?" Glenn asked.

"Fantastic," Randy replied with a smile. "Remind me to thank Cody and Mark."

Glenn nodded.

"I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too. Who would have thought that the scary Viper was such a cuddler?"

"Hush you!" Randy slapped at the larger man's chest.

Glenn laughed and just wrapped his arms around Randy waist.

"So, Cole sent me flowers," Randy said.

"Really now?"

Randy nodded. "What the hell is his problem? Does he have a death wish or something?"

"Probably." Glenn looked at Randy. "Why now?"

The younger man thought about it for the longest time. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

Randy sat up. He shook his head.

"What, baby?" Glenn sat up as well.

"Remember that Christmas party when we got together?"

Glenn sat and thought about it. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Remember the mistletoe incident?"

The older man closed his eyes and nodded. "That little fucker has this hard-on for you going on three – four years?"

"It would make sense. Remember Valentine's after the Christmas party where he gave me a box of chocolates? Or his snide comments about us being together and never lasting?"

Glenn nodded.

"Remember when I announced to everyone that we got engaged?"

"Clearly." He looked at his love. "What are you going to do about it?"

The Viper smirked.

Glenn studied his loving snake. He gave a smirk of his own as he looked into those steel blue eyes.

…

Alex wandered from shop to shop looking for the right gift for his boyfriend. John had given him plenty of gifts and Alex just wanted to return the favor. He knew that Cena loved his Celtic cross tattoo so he was looking for something with the same design.

"Hello, sir," a man behind the counter greeted. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for something for my boyfriend," Alex replied.

The man looked Alex over.

Alex watched the man.

The clerk smiled. "We have a large select of gift ideas for you to present to your significant other. We mostly deal with the male relationships."

"That's good."

"Now, tell me. What does your guy like?"

"Mostly cars and rap music."

The clerk looked Alex over once more. Alex was dressed in a black pinstriped two button suit with a white dress shirt without a tie.

Alex smiled. "We make an odd couple. I like suits because of my mentor and he likes jorts and T-shirts."

"Younger than you?"

"Older. I'm not sure if you watch wrestling, but he's John Cena."

"Oh my." The man smiled. "He's just delicious. Go you."

Alex blushed.

"Now, I remember you. You used to be with that Miz character."

"That's where I get my love of suits from."

"He has good tastes."

The wrestler nodded. "I was thinking about something with a design that is similar to my Celtic cross tattoo."

"We may have something." The man went to a case and pulled out a bracelet. "How about this one?"

Alex looked at the silver bracelet. It had a cross etched all around it, but he did not get the feeling that would be right for his lover. He shook his head and the clerk put it back. Alex looked through the case.

"That one," he said.

The clerk pulled out a leather bracelet. It was two inches in width that buckled on. It had an inch and a half long silver Celtic cross that was flanked by two inch long silver fleur-de-lis.

"That's perfect," Alex said.

The clerk nodded and rang him up.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to send some of the guys over here when we're back in town."

"Oh, I will. Thank you."

Alex left with his gift and went directly back to the hotel. He hopped onto the elevator and rode up the the penthouse level. The car stopped on different floors along the way.

Kelly got in and smiled at him.

Alex stiffened up and nodded at her.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked.

"Always," Alex answered.

She nodded.

The elevator stopped at the penthouse.

"I didn't know you were up here," Kelly said.

"Yup, me and Cena," Alex replied as he slid in his key to open up the penthouse. "Have a great day."

Alex walked down the hall to his and Cena's room. He opened the door and breathed easier.

"Hey, baby," John greeted.

"John?" Alex replied. "I thought that you would be out today."

"Why?"

Alex tried to hide the bag.

"What's that?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

The younger man came over and handed him the bag.

Cena took it and opened up the box. He stared at the bracelet and smiled. "Kevin." He put the bracelet on. He admired it. "I love it."

Alex smiled.

Cena patted his lap and the younger man sat down. "You didn't have to do that, but I love it and I love you."

Alex kissed him.

"Thank you for this gift."

"Welcome."

The bad feeling that Alex was in was soon gone because he was with his boyfriend and he felt loved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)****.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Sunday..._

Mike stared up at Steve's sleeping face, who had a slight smile. He snored loudly, coughed, and settled down. Mike smiled and chuckled softly. He just loved watching his lover sleep. The younger man shimmed out of Steve's grasp and sat up. He winced slightly but smiled broadly. They spent most of their time in bed. Steve wanted to show Mike how much he loved the younger man. Mike enjoyed it and today was their last day with each other.

The younger man sighed. He did not want to leave Steve's side because he loved him and just wanted to spend as much time with the older man as possible. He pulled on his underwear and sweatpants. He pulled Steve's tank top over his head and over his body. He just loved Steve's scent and Mike could not get enough of it.

Mike got up from the bed, slipped into his slides, and walked to the kitchen. He looked through the fridge intent on making breakfast. He paused when he heard a car drive up. Mike went to the front door and opened it to check who wanted to see them this early in the morning.

Mike groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

Sammie stared at him as he leaned against his truck. His right eye was a dark purple. Mike smiled at his handiwork. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. The passenger's side door opened and Rebecca stepped out. She smiled at Mike.

The blond nodded. "Morning."

"Morning, sir," Rebecca greeted back.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, we came by because Sammie has something to say to you." She looked to her brother.

Sammie looked away.

"Don't you, Sammie?"

"I'm sorry," Sammie mumbled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Mike stared at him.

"What?" Steve asked as he walked out onto the porch.

Sammie gazed upon the older man.

"Sammie," Rebecca urged.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated as he stared at Steve.

"For...?" Rebecca urged on.

"For causing you trouble."

"Causing me trouble?" Steve asked.

"You caused us both trouble," Mike said.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sammie exclaimed.

"Well, I'm talking to you, you bitch! I have had it up to here with people like you-"

"People like me?"

"Yes, people like you thinking that they can break me and Steve up. We've been together for going on seven years. That's right, seven years. I may be a twink or a Queen, but Steve loves me and I love him. There's nothing that you nor anyone else can do to break us apart."

Sammie and Mike glared at each other.

Rebecca stared at Steve. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior."

Steve waved her off.

"Please, don't think bad of him and of me. Well, okay think bad of him, but please, not of me."

"Hey!" Sammie protested as he turned to glare at his sister.

Rebecca giggled.

"As long as boundaries are kept, I'm not going to do anything rash," Steve replied. "As for the love of my life, that's a whole new story."

Rebecca nodded. "You think I can keep my job...?"

Steve looked to Mike, who still glared at Sammie. "I have no problem with it if Mike doesn't."

Rebecca nodded once more.

"As long as he stays away from Steve, I'm fine with it. He should be in this cabin only if you're here," Mike replied.

"Fair enough," Rebecca replied. "Sammie?"  
>"Fine," her brother said.<p>

"I hope y'all have a great day," she said. She got into the truck and waited for her brother.

Sammie climbed into the truck as well.

Steve and Mike watched them drive off.

"What makes you think he's been in our cabin?" Steve asked.

"He had your scent on him," Mike replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Steve came up behind his lover.

Mike nodded. He turned his head and smiled at his fiance. "I recognize your scent anywhere."

"That's good to know."

They kissed.

"How about...one last romp before you go?" Steve asked.

Mike smiled and followed the older man inside.

…

Alex spent all of the weekend moving his things over to John's house. He placed what he did not need into John's storage shed. He made plans to sell the stuff when and if John and he got really serious. After he cleaned up the apartment, he paid his landlord for breaking the lease and gave him the keys.

Alex slid into the driver side of his car and smiled. He could not believe that John and him were living together. The young man wiped his face and drove off. He needed to go shopping for some things for dinner. John would be in to spend some time with him before they had to go back to work.

The younger man got to Kroger and shopped around. He just needed to get enough for the both of them. He got what he needed and went home. He unloaded the car and started on dinner. He got the finishing touches on the table when the door opened.

"Kevin!" Cena called.

"Dinning room!" Alex called back.

"What smells so good?"

"I made us some steaks."

John stood, smiling at him. His eyes took in the dinner for two. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Alex replied.

The older man nodded. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can eat."

"How about we eat and then take a quick shower?"

John stared at him. "Would you like that?"

Alex nodded as he walked over to him. He ran his hand down John's chest, the chest that he loved to kiss and nuzzle into. "I figure...we eat dinner, take a shower together, have dessert, and more fun time."

John could feel his jorts getting tighter. "I would love that."

Alex smiled and both men went to the table to enjoy their meal. After which, they took a shower like Alex wanted. John and Alex kissed and held each other as the waters rain down on them.

"I missed you," Alex whispered.

John stared into the younger man's eyes. "Baby..."

Alex smiled. "I did."

"I'm here now." John shifted so their cocks rubbed together.

The younger man moaned and nuzzled into the crook of the John's neck. John grabbed both their members and stroked them both.

"Faster," Alex whispered.

John chuckled. "I want to enjoy this feeling, baby."

The younger man let out a slight whine but nodded an understanding. John went fast and slowed down, enjoying the moans and shivers that ran through younger man's body.

"John," Alex moaned over and over. He threw his head back as he released.

Cena came right after him. Both men held each other before they washed up, dried off, and dressed.

"So, what did you get for dessert?" John asked.

"I was hoping we fire up the pit and make s'mores," Alex said.

John smiled. "I'll get the fire started."

"And I'll get the ingredients."

Both men went their separate ways. John threw some wood into the barbeque pit and tried to start a fire. Alex brought out the stuff to make s'mores, drinks, a blanket to sit on, paper plates, bamboo sticks, and his iPod with its docking station. He hooked up the docking station and set his iPod to random.

_"Groove! Street! Fuck! I gotta whole lot of money. Bitches count it for me. Bottle keep poppin' that's why the bad hoes jockin'. It's a party! It's a party! It's a party!"_

John laughed and turned to Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Did you chose that for me?" John asked.

"I have it on random."

John nodded and went back to starting the fire.

Alex laid out the blanket. He started to assemble the s'mores and watched as John got the fire started. Both men watched the fire roar before they stuck the marshmallow onto the bamboo sticks.

"Bamboo sticks?" John questioned.

Alex nodded. "I like them because their smooth and my mom used to use them as well for kabobs and other things."

John nodded.

_"Party rock! Yeah! Whoo! Let's go! Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time."_

John shook his head as he bit into his dessert. "Hot!"

Alex chuckled. "Careful, baby."

"But it's so good." John smiled at Alex.

The younger man leaned forward and kissed him.

They enjoyed their dessert and watched the fire.

"This has been a great evening," Alex whispered.

John nodded.

"I don't want it to end."

"I know what you mean."

_"I love to love you baby. I love to love you baby. I'm feelin' sexy. I wanna hear you say my name, boy. If you can reach me, you can feeling my burning flame."_

John stared at his boyfriend. "Beyonce?"

Alex paled and became red.

John looked his young boyfriend up and down. "Do you want to be my naughty boy tonight?"

Alex smiled and looked down.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." John leaned forward and gently pushed Alex down onto his back.

…

Cole watched Randy as he worked out. Randy focused on his back and biceps. He did pull-ups and switched over to deadlifts. Cole licked his lips as he watched the younger man. His form was perfect, his skin glistened with sweat, the muscles beneath the bronzed skin rippled and flexed with each movement.

Randy stopped to catch his breath and got himself a drink of water. He looked around the gym. Cole concentrated on what he was doing at the leg press machine. Randy went back to working out.

Cody came in and went straight to Randy. He lightly touched his friend's back. Randy turned to him and smiled.

"So, when does your plan start?" Cody whispered.

"It's already started," Randy said.

Cody laughed.

"Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. Anything to cause Cole distress."

"So...is Mark up for this?"

Cody thought awhile. He ran his hand down Randy's chest. "Let's just say, after that little tryst..." He nodded.

"Good."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Randy nodded. He leaned forward and whispered into Cody's ear, "Immensely."

Cody smiled. He gave a quick peck onto Randy's cheek before leaving.

Cole sat transfixed as he watched them even though he could not hear them. Both men were hot and seeing them openly flirt was just hot as well. Then, Cole narrowed his eyes. He felt jealousy rear its ugly head. He could not believe that Cody laid hands on what should be his.

Randy watched the older man, who was deep in thought. He smiled and grabbed his gym bag. He decided that he would shower in the gym's shower instead of going back to his hotel.

Cole soon realized that he was alone. He sighed and decided that a shower was in order. He got up and headed toward the shower room. He heard the waters running. He shrugged his shoulders and got undressed. He put a towel around his waist and entered the showers. He stopped when his eyes took in Randy's bare figure.

Randy had his back against the tiled wall. His blue eyes were half-lidded as he stroked himself. His lips were parted as he breathing became short and heavy. Randy ran his thumb over his tip several times before going back to stroking himself. He quickened his pace and came; his spunk washing away down the drain.

Randy breathing slowed down and he pushed himself off the wall. He turned around and began to wash up.

Cole witnessed the whole scene. He could not believe that Randy was masturbating in the shower room. His heart pounded as he watched and he knew that he himself was hard from the scene. The announcer slowly backed out and went back to the locker room. He sank down onto a bench.

"Hey, Cole," Randy greeted as he walked over to his locker.

"Hi," Cole said, eyes on the ground.

"You okay?"

Cole nodded.

Randy chuckled and began to dry off. Cole watched him. He wanted to touch him, to caress him, to kiss him, to own Randy.

"Hey, Randy!" Mark called.

Randy looked up. "Yeah?"

The Deadman came into sight. "Your fiance was wondering where you were staying."

Randy stared at him. "Why didn't he just call?"

"He did. Your phone's off."

Randy bent down causing Cole to catch sight of his ass. He looked at his phone.

"Damn," Randy breathed. "I'm in room 637."

Mark nodded. "I'll let him know." He turned to leave.

"Glenn came all this way to see me?"

The older man stopped and nodded. "Though, I can't imagine why."

Randy chuckled.

"We're going out to eat."

He nodded. "I'm on my way."

Mark nodded and gazed upon the younger man. He gave a slight shake of the head and left.

Randy began to dress. He grabbed his bag and looked to Cole. "Have a great night."

"You too," Cole said after awhile to no one. He caught a glimpse of the most sacred of things, Randy's pert ass. He even caught Mark lusting after the young man. People were going after Randy, his Randy. People were going to try and steal Randy from Glenn. Cole smirked. _Let them try_, he thought. _They can distract the Big Red Machine and I can swoop in and claim him._

Cole clapped his hands together. He got up and showered as he thought of ways to charm Randy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Monday..._

Mike sat in his room, looking over his notes about ideas for his and Steve's wedding and plans for getting Ron together with Morrison. He thought Morrison and Ron would be good with each other seeing how well they worked as a tag team.

There was a knock at his door and he went to answer it. "Hi, Ron!"

"Mike," Ron greeted. "How was yo trip?"

"Fantastic!"

"Did ya get yo man?"

Mike just smiled.

Ron grinned and nodded.

"So, this is what I was thinking about getting you and Morrison together."

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and listened to Mike's plan. He sighed after the blond was finished.

"What?"

"Ya think it's gonna work?"

Mike nodded. "I know Morrison. It will work. Do it tonight."

Ron nodded and took the paper. "I'll give it a shot."

"Do it to it."

Rom smiled and let to get ready for the night.

After Raw, Ron sat in the bar watching Morrison dance among men. He sighed and took a shot of his vodka. He called over a server and whispered into her ear. He pointed to John and she nodded. She went away and placed the order. She took the drink and went over to the dancing man.

John stopped and looked at her. He smiled at the drink and scanned the room. He did not catch anyone waving at him nor smiling. John took the drink over to his table and sipped the Lemon Drop Martini while he still looked around for the person that sent him the drink.

John's eyes fell onto Ron, who waved at him. Morrison sighed and got up from his seat. He stormed over. Before Ron could speak, Morrison slammed his hands down onto the table.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I wanted to send ya a drink," Ron said.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be thirsty. You've been dancing all night."

"So?" Morrison crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you care?"

"I do...I've always had."

"You injured me, remember?"

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Thanks for the drink though."

Morrison left the black man speechless. The brunette went to the bathroom. He freshened up and went back to his seat. He finished off his drink and went back onto the dance floor. After awhile, he felt dizzy. Everything looked lopsided and had a green tinge. The brunette felt himself being dragged off the floor and out the door. He was slammed against a wall and roughly turned around. His pants were pulled down.

"St-stop," Morrison said.

The man chuckled and then, yelled out in pain.

Morrison could feel his pants being pulled back up. His rescuer lifted him up bridle-style and carried away.

John woke up the next day, rubbing his head as he tried to relieve the massive headache. He sat up and scanned his room. His room was cleaned. His bags were closed and placed side by side. He looked to the door when it opened.

Ron smiled at him as he carried in a bag of food. "You're up."

"What are you doing here?" Morrison asked.

"Taking care of ya."

The brunette stared at him in confusion. The events of last night flashed briefly in his head. He looked down at his semi-naked body.

"Did you-did you..."

"Take advantage of ya?" Ron asked. "No, but I bet the guy that tried will have a bad headache this morning."

The black man came over with some Advil and water.

Morrison looked at them and took them. "Thank you."

Ron nodded.

"Why didn't you take advantage of me?"

"That would be disrespectful. My momma always told me to respect everyone and to respect the one ya care about even more."

Morrison stared at him.

"Did ya get the white irises I sent ya?"

Morrison nodded. "That was you?"

"I remembered that they was yo favorite."

The brunette gave a smile smile.

"I called Hunter and let him know what happened. He told me to stay with ya. We have a two day break."

"Wow."

Ron nodded. "I got us breakfast. I know how ya like yo pancakes...smothered with Nutella."

Morrison's smile grew.

The black man handed out the items and the men ate in silence.

"So...what would you like to do today?" Ron asked.

"To be honest...stay in bed."

"Ya can do that."

"Would you lay with me?"

"If ya want."

Morrison smiled again. "Do you want to watch some movies?"

"We can do that. Supernatural is one of yo favorite shows."

"You remembered."

"Of course. I also remember that you like comedy over horror. You sometimes read when you can't sleep and you like to take long, hot bubble baths."

Morrison gazed at Ron, surprised that he would remember something like that.

"I always remember that you liked to be held and just snuggle."

John bit his lower lip. He leaned over toward Ron and kissed him.

The black man stared at him.

"What?"

"I liked that...but I would like to take things slow. You know...go on dates, take ya on a vacation or two...ya always said that ya wanted to go to Trinidad."

Morrison blinked a few times. No man has ever told him no to sex. No man has ever taken him out on a real date...not even Cena.

"Do you mean that?" John asked.

Ron nodded frantically. "If ya don't want to go to Trinidad, we can go where ya want."

John just stared at the man before him. He smiled and threw his arms around Ron's neck. The black man hugged him back.

"Lay with me," John said as he released the other man.

Ron smiled and took off his shirt and shoes.

"Pants."

The black man looked down at his jeans and undid them. He stepped out of them and slid in beside John. The brunette laid his head on the black's chest and sighed as Ron run his hand up and down his back.

Ron smiled. He had always dreamt of having John in his arms and there he was. He needed to thank Mike for the plan. Of course, the attacker was not apart of the plan, but Ron just saw this as a blessing in disguise.

…

_Tuesday..._

Michael Cole was the last person in the arena. He had hoped that he would find Randy and get to talk to him for a bit, but the younger man was no where to be found. The announcer walked down the hallways, looking for the exit. He stopped short when he heard a noise. Curious, Cole went in search of the sounds.

He came to a door that was cracked open. He could hear the sounds more clearly. He peered in and saw Randy tied to a table, face turned to the side and ass exposed.

Cole backed up and blinked several times. He looked in once more.

Glenn limped over and ran his hand down Randy's back and crack of his pert ass. The younger man tried to suppress his moans by biting down on his bottom lip.

"You've been a bad boy, baby," Glenn said as he slapped Randy's ass.

The younger man yelped.

"I should punish you by leaving you here so anyone can have you. Do you want that?"

Randy shook his head.

"You promise to be good?"

The younger man nodded.

Glenn stood between Randy's legs. He pressed the tip of his cock against Randy's entrance.

"Say it," Glenn said.

"I promise," Randy husked out.

Glenn smiled as he pushed in causing both men moaned. The older man stilled when he was balls deep. Randy trembled as he got used to the thickness of his fiance. After a few moments, Glenn started to move in and out of Randy.

Cole watched the whole scene. He saw how Randy took the love-making. He heard the moans the younger man gave. He smiled at the thought of Randy clenching around him.

Glenn held Randy in his large arms. "He still out there," he whispered.

Randy nodded.

Glenn smiled. "Too blitzed out of your mind to care, huh?"

"Yeah."

"We need to take a shower," the older man said out loud.

Randy nodded once more.

Glenn led the younger man to the showers.

Cole entered the room. He stared at the table covered in Randy's essence. He took a whiff and smiled. He looked at the door they went through before he ran his fingers through the cum and took a taste. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull. He could not believe how sweet the younger man tasted. He just had to have Randy. He just had to have him.

…

Alex walked through the hallways of the hotel. He just wanted to get back to John. A door opened and he got dragged in.

"Let me go!" Alex said.

He got thrown onto the bed. Alex scrambled to get up but got knocked down. The person laid on top of him, kissing him.

"Stop it!" Alex commanded.

"No," the man said.

The blond's eyes grew wide. "Alberto!"

The Mexican pinned Alex's hand down and smiled at him.

"Get off of me," the younger man growled.

"No."

Alex kneed him in the groin. Alberto rolled off, giving Alex a chance to run. He got to the door and got a face full of pepper spray. He yelled out in pain. Alberto came behind him and dragged him back to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Alberto asked.

"Helping you," Kelly replied. "Hurry up. You better be glad that I'm the only one left or people would be coming to his rescue.

The older man grinned and handcuffed Alex's hands to the bedpost. He began to undo Alex's pants when the door got busted in. Cena stood in the doorway. He glared at them while Kofi stared over the larger man's shoulder.

Alberto got up off the bed.

Alex cried, "My eyes. Shit!"

"Uncuff him," John growled.

Alberto did so.

Alex sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kofi, take Kevin to your room," John said. "I'm going to have some words for these two."

The younger man nodded and went to Alex. He helped the larger man up and to his room where he washed Alex's eyes out with water. Both men sat, listening to the violence that went on on the floor.

"Should...should we stop him?" Alex asked.

Kofi shook his head. "No. Let him get his frustration out."

"What about hotel security?"

"Oh...I told John what I heard. I think he called security himself and paid the hotel in advance."

They listened for another five minutes.

"Alex?" Kofi said.

"Yes, Kofi?"

"An angry Cena is very scary."

Alex nodded.

Then, silence.

"Alex, I'm even more scared when it's silent," Kofi replied.

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door.

Kofi went and answered. John was sweaty and red in the face. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised. He moved his blue eyes toward Alex. The pepper spray had irritated the skin around his eyes and his eyes were red but no longer burning.

Alex stood up.

"Did he hurt you?" John asked.

"Only my pride," Alex said.

John nodded. "Thank you, Kofi."

"No problem," the black man said.

Alex went to John's side and pulled at the hem of his shirt. John nodded. They said good-byes to the younger man and left.

Kofi went to Alberto's room and peered in. The room was wrecked. Alberto lay in a broken heap. Kelly was in the corner, knees to her chest. The black man sighed and called for an ambulance and then Hunter.

Alex tugged John's clothes off and lead him to the readied bath. John settled in and stared at nothing. Alex took off his clothes and got in as well. He got between John's legs, back to the older man's chest. He grabbed John's hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

"I love you too," John said.

"You are my knight in red armor."

Cena chuckled. He embraced the younger man. "When Kofi called me...I was ready to murder someone. The thought of you being hurt like that..."

"Baby?"

"What?"

"I'm okay and here with you. I don't want to remember or think of what he could have done to me. I want to think of us."

John smiled and kissed the side of his lover's neck. "Do you want to go home for awhile?"

Alex shook his head. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

They stared into each other's eyes and shared a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)****.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Friday..._

Mike threw a wedding magazine aside and heavily sighed. He wanted his wedding to be perfect, but he just did not know where to begin. He announced his wedding and knew his date. He also knew that he wanted a Middle Eastern themed wedding. He turned on the radio as he paced the hotel room.

"_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer"_

Mike stopped and listened the song. He pulled out his cellphone and stared at the pictures of Steve and him. He sank to his knees as a smile played on his face. He just could not believe he was with such a wonderful man.

When the song ended, Mike stood up. He got a notebook and started to write about why he loved Steve and all the memories that he had with the older man. He wrote about their adventures and vacations. He even wrote about some of their imitate moments that he cherished as well as their holidays together. He spent hours writing without even realizing that it was eight at night and he had missed lunch and dinner.

He stopped and cracked his knuckles. His stomach growled and he sighed.

"I know," he said. "But what do I want to eat?"  
>The blond shook his head as he gathered his personal items. He locked his room and headed for the elevators. The doors opened and Maryse smiled at him.<p>

"Bonjour, Mike," she greeted.

"Evening, Maryse," he said.

"Where are you off to tonight?"

"Getting something to eat."

"Mind if I join you?"

Mike stared at the doors. He knew that Maryse wanted him and knew about her plan to break Steve and him up.

"Mike?"

He stared at her. "That's fine. I'm not going anywhere fancy tonight. I just want to eat and get back to my room."

She nodded as a smile appeared on her face.

As soon as the doors opened, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the elevator. Mike had a look of panic on his face as she dragged him out of the lobby. Some of the Superstars watched on in confusion. Kofi shook his head and pulled out his cellphone.

"Whatcha doin', bro?" Zack asked.

"Going to call Alex," he replied.

"Why?"

Dolph shook his head. "To save Mike from Maryse."

"Does he really need saving?" Zack asked.

Dolph and Kofi stared at the Internet Champ and replied, "YES!"

Zack jumped at the very loud reply.

Mike drove himself and Maryse to a Mediterranean Restaurant because she wanted to go there. They got out of the car and walked through the door. They were seated and they looked over the menu.

"Do you like wine, Micheal?" Maryse asked.

"None for me, but thank you," Mike said.

"You should have some wine with your meal."

"I prefer not to seeing how I'm driving."

She stared at him and nodded. "Should we get an appetizer?"

"The Falafel looks very good," he replied.

The server came by and got their drink as well as their appetizer order. Mike went for the Falafel while Maryse ordered **Spanakopita. They looked over their menu once more trying to decide their entrees while their server got their drinks. As soon as he got back, they ordered.**

** Maryse gazed upon Mike as she licked her lips while the man fidgeted underneath her gaze.**

** "So, how have you been doing?" she asked. "We rarely get to see each other."**

** "I've been good. Planning my wedding."**

** The French woman clucked her tongue. "How's that going?"**

** "Difficult."**

** She leaned forward onto her elbows. "Michael...may I ask you a question?"**

** He stared at her. "Okay."**

** "Why Steve?"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Why are you with Steve?"**

** Mike took a sip of his drink. "I've asked myself that question when we first got together. I mean...I wasn't into men. He took interest in me and we fell in love. He's very sweet, kind, and caring. Most people don't get to see that side of him. I feel lucky that I do."**

** "So he was attracted to you, but you had no interests in him?"**

** "At first, I didn't. He took me on a vacation after I lost 'Tough Enough'. It was a really sweet gesture. I got away from it all and got to know him. He was my first and I was his first."**

** "First boyfriend?"**

** Mike nodded.**

** Their dinner came and they ate, talking every now and then. Mike kept his answers short and as vague as possible about his relationship with Steve. Maryse just kept digging and got little to nothing.**

** "That was a nice dinner," Mike said as they got back to the hotel.**

** They stood next to Mike's rental. Mike bounced on his heels, very uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Maryse.**

** "That it was," Maryse said. "So, does Steve love you like you love him?"**

**_What kind of question is that?_****, thought Mike. "I would hope so seeing how we're engaged."**

** "Doesn't really mean anything. For all you know, he could have another man on the side or woman."**

** "Steve would never do that to me."**

** "He is a man with needs just like you're a man with needs. You're always traveling...never by his side."**

** "That's enough, Maryse," Alex said as he walked over to them.**

** The French woman glared at him.**

** "Steve loves Mike and would never do anything to hurt him," Alex replied. "I think it's best that you go back to your room."**

** She smiled. "What about you? You think John will keep you around when another piece of ass comes by."**

** Alex straightened up. "I suggest you go back to your room now, Maryse."**

** She laughed and began to walk away. She turned to look at Mike. "Just think about what I said."**

** Alex watched Mike as he leaned against his vehicle. "You okay?"**

** The older blond nodded.**

** "You don't look it."**

** "I'll be fine."**

** Alex folded his arms across his broad chest. "Come on, Mike. Let's go to my room."**

** "I don't want to."**

** The younger man pursed his lips and walked over to his friend. He grabbed Mike's elbow and dragged him along. Mike didn't protest. He followed his former protege until they got to Alex's room. Mike instantly went to the couch and sat down.**

** "What's on your mind?" Alex asked.**

** "What if...what if she's right? What if Steve has fooled around before?"**

** "Don't listen to her, Mikey." He came to his side and hugged him. "I'm sure Steve would never do such a thing."**

** "I've never really thought about it before," Mike said.**

** "Mikey, Steve loves you."**

** The door opened and Cena walked in. He stared at both men. "What's going on?"**

** "Maryse," Alex said.**

** "What did skankopotamus do?"**

** "She said some things."**

** John stared at him. "Like what?"  
>"She said some things about Steve might having another man or woman on the side. That maybe Steve wasn't as faithful as he thinks. Then, she tried to put you and me into it," Alex replied.<strong>

** "Seriously?"**

** Mike nodded. "What if she's right?"**

** Alex rubbed Mike's back and spoke soothing words to him.**

** A knock at the door came and Cena went to answer it. "Ron...Morrison."**

** "Hi, Cena," Ron greeted cheerfully.**

** Morrison nodded.**

** "What can I do for you two?" Cena asked.**

** "I heard that Mike was here and that he was upset," Ron replied. He looked over big John's shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he pushed his way in.**

** Cena stared after the crazy black man.**

** Morrison chuckled and followed in after Ron.**

** "Hey, Mike, you's okay?" Ron asked.**

** Mike looked up at him and shook his head.**

** "What happened?" Ron took a seat on the coffee table.**

** Alex looked at Morrison, who sat down in an arm chair. Alex looked to John, who shrugged his shoulders. The bigger John went to Alex's side and sat down.**

** Mike told Ron everything and the black man nodded.**

** "Mike, I gots to be honest wit ya," Ron said as he grabbed Mike's hands. "Maryse is a conniving bitch. We all know that she likes ya and she wants ya. She'll say anything and do anything to get ya. Steve loves ya and I can tell that. It's the way he looks at ya that gives him away. He is head ova heels in love wit ya. Ya got yo man. Ya proved yo love to him...right?"**

** Mike nodded.**

** "If ya have doubts, call him. Don't sit here and think. Talk to him."**

** Mike smiled. "Thank you, Ron. I'll do that." He looked to Alex. "May I use your room?"**

** Alex nodded.**

** The older man got up and walked directly to the bedroom. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed.**

****"Hello?"****

** "Hey, baby!"**

****"Hi. How you doing?"****

**"Better now."**

****"Why? What's up?"****

**Mike told him everything.**

****"Do I really have to slap a ho?"****

**The younger man giggled.**

****"Baby...I love you and only you."****

**While Mike talked with Steve, Cena and Alex stared at Ron and Morrison.**

** Ron smiled at them. "So...when y'all getting' married?"  
>John's eyes bugged out of his head while Alex gave a nervous laugh.<strong>

** "What makes you think that?" Alex asked.**

** "Y'all gots matchin' dog-tags," Ron answered.**

** Cena looked to Alex.**

** "Ron's a ninja," Morrison simply stated. "He's my ninja." He came behind the black man and hugged him.**

** Cena raised his eyebrow at this action. "You and Ron...?"**

** Morrison nodded as Ron's smile grew.**

** "Wow," Alex breathed. "Didn't see that one coming."**

** "So...y'all getting married?" Ron asked.**

** "No," Alex replied. "I mean, I love John...maybe one day."**

** Cena turned his eyes to Alex and smiled.**

** Ron nodded. "It's better to take it slow. To get to know each other."**

** "We did move in with each other," Alex revealed.**

** Morrison smiled. "Good for you." He kissed Ron's cheek. "You wanna go back to the room and watch movies and cuddle?"**

** "Is that what ya wanna do?" Ron asked.**

** "I want to do what you want to do for a change."**

** "How about we play some video games, watch an episode of Supernatural, and then sleep?"**

** "Cuddling?"**

** "We can cuddle."**

** Morrison smiled.**

** Mike came out of the bedroom with a smile on his face and the four men stared at him. They sighed with relief.**

** "I'm going to go back to my room and Skype for a bit with Steve," Mike said.**

** "At least you're feeling better," Alex said.**

** Mike nodded**

** "Wrap yo legs around me," Ron said to Morrison and the brunette did so as well as his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The black man held onto John's legs and stood up.**

** Morrison giggled.**

** "Bye, Mike, if ya want to talk, ya gots my number," Ron said.**

** Mike nodded. "Thank you."**

** Ron smiled and left. Morrison waved a good-bye.**

** "Okay, when did that happen?" Cena asked.**

** "Awhile ago," Mike answered.**

** "You knew?" Alex asked.**

** Mike grinned. "Ron had a crush on Morrison and so I told him to go for it but to take the relationship slow. To woo Morrison."**

** John and Alex looked at each other.**

** "At least he's not after you any more," Alex stated.**

** Cena merely nodded.**

** "Y'all have a great night," Mike said and left.**

** "Kevin," John said.**

** The younger man looked to him.**

** "Did you really mean what you said...about wanting to marry me?"**

** Alex gave him a big smile. He leaned up and kissed the older man. "One day."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Mike lay in bed as he watched television. He was bored and wanted to do something. However, he was afraid to leave his hotel room because every time he left Maryse would find him. Mike rolled onto his stomach and sighed. He was really bored.

A knock came and he stared at the door. Mike slowly got up and looked through the peephole. He shook his head and went back to the bed.

"Michael, I know you're there," Maryse said.

Mike picked up his phone and dialed.

"Michael!"

**"Hey, honey. What's up?"**

"Maryse is outside my door."

**"What?"**

"Yeah, I just want her to leave me alone."

"Michael Mizanin!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

Mike rolled his eyes.

**"Hey! You think you can get a week off and come see me?"**

"I can try."

The banging stopped.

"Thank goodness."

**"What?"**

"She stopped banging on the door." Mike could hear voices behind the door. "Hold on." He got up and went to open it.

Mike stared at the scene before him. Ron and Morrison argued with the blond woman.

**"What's going on?"**

"Ron and Morrison came to my rescue," Mike said.

The three stopped to look at him. A smile formed on Maryse's face as if in triumph.

"I'll call you back, sweetie," Mike said. "I love you."

**"Love you too. Don't forget to check on getting a week off."**

"I will." Mike hung up the phone. "What is going on?"

"Michael, why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" Maryse asked.

Mike looked to her and turned to the couple. "What's going on?"

"Just trying to calm her down," Morrison replied. "She's been banging on your door for a few minutes."

Mike nodded and turned back to Maryse. "I didn't want to answer my door because I didn't want to talk to you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make some calls and hopefully see my fiancée."

Ron and Morrison chuckled as Mike closed the door. Maryse huffed and stormed off. Mike smiled and made some calls.

The following week, Mike drove to the ranch in his rental. When he got to the gates, he entered in his code and drove right on through. He took in the scenery and smiled. It seemed like it has been forever since he had last been to the ranch. In fact, it had been two years. It wasn't like Mike didn't want to visit; both men had been busy.

Mike pulled up beside Steve's truck and smiled. He couldn't wait to surprise his lover. Mike hopped out of the car and went to the front door. He snuck in and went searching for the older man. He came into the kitchen and saw Steve standing at the sink. Right next to him was a woman that the younger man didn't recognize. She had her hand on Steve's lower back. They talked and laughed.

Mike felt his heart break.

"I hope Mike likes this," Steve said.

"He will," the woman stated. "You're cooking for him. Have you ever cooked for him before?"

"Yeah...but not often. Just simple stuff. Nothing like this."

A chocolate colored dog looked up at Mike and barked. Steve and the woman turned to him.

Steve broadly smiled. "Sunshine, why are you here early?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Mike said. He looked to the dog and said, "Snitch."

The dog barked again as it wagged its tail.

"Hershey's just saying hello," Steve said.

"I know. I missed you too, baby." Mike got down onto his hands and knees. The dog went to him and licked his face. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to teach him how to cook," the woman replied.

Mike looked to Steve, who merely nodded. "You didn't have to, baby." He stood up and went to hug his fiancée.

Steve took the hug and smiled. "I would hug you back, but my hands are dirty."

Mike smiled. "What are you cooking me?"

"It's a surprise." Steve kissed Mike's cheek. "Go relax until I'm done."

Mike stared at him and smiled. "I'll get my stuff out of the car." He left with Hershey in tow. "I'm not driving away, sweetie, I'm getting my stuff."

He opened the trunk and carried in his luggage. He went to the bedroom and dropped them off. He climbed in bed and just laid there. Hershey jumped up and laid beside him. Mike lazily stroked her head. He soon fell asleep.

"Baby," Steve called as he climbed into bed.

Mike slowly stirred. He blinked several times before focusing his blues onto Steve.

"Time to get up. I have dinner waiting."

"Okay."

Steve helped him up and led him to the dining room. He pulled Mike's chair out for him him.

"Thank you."

The older man leaned down and kissed him. He left to go to the kitchen and came back with a tray. "For our appetizer, I have Deep-fried Onion Peels with dipping sauce."

Mike smiled as he placed it down.

"Smirnoff for you and beer for me."

The younger man took a bite of on onion peel. "This is really good."

"Thank you."

"I really do love the dipping sauce."

They ate and chatted for a bit before Steve went back to the kitchen and came back with two plates of Filet Mignon with Balsamic Glaze. Mike was impressed with what Steve made for him. He decided that Steve should cook for him more often. Then came dessert. Steve whipped up Cappuccino Parfaits.

"This is so good," Mike said as he licked his spoon.

Steve watched in trace as Mike's tongue narrowed and flicked upward. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it."

"Is there any more?"

"Oh yes, baby. I know you love dessert."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. To know that you enjoyed tonight's meal...I'm going to cook for you more often."

Mike smiled and finished his dessert. Steve went to the kitchen got more parfaits. He chuckled at Hersey as she gnawed on her bone. He went back to his Mike. He spied his fiancée curled up on the couch. The young man looked over to him and smiled.

"Your dessert, Sunshine," Steve said as he sat down.

"Thank you, Big Daddy," Mike said.

Steve growled and kissed him.

The men finished their second dessert and cuddled on the couch. Mike loved being in Steve's arms. He enjoyed it more than wrestling.

Hershey looked to the men and whined.

"What, Hersh?" Steve questioned. "Do you want to go outside?"

She barked and circled around.

"Let me take her out," Steve said.

Mike nodded and got up. He watched Steve and Hershey walk out the front door. He shook his head and felt a bit of guilt pang his heart. He couldn't believe he thought Steve would ever cheat on him. He really needed to stop letting Maryse's words seep into his mind. He got up and went straight into the bedroom. He quickly undressed and climbed into the shower.

Mike slowly lathered up the soap. Arms wrapped around him.

"That was quick," Mike said.

"She just had to pee," Steve replied.

They swayed for a moment before they decided to wash each other and head off to bed. They had a quick romp or two before sleep claimed.

Mike enjoyed three wonderful days with Steve. He decided to go off by himself for a bit. Steve taught him how he had to be careful and what to do seeing how there were snakes around. He took a canteen of water and Hershey. She wanted to be with her other Daddy because she hasn't seen him in awhile.

The two drove around the ranch on an ATV. Mike took a deep breathe and loved the fresh air. It wasn't like the air at the cabin. This was drier but still fresh. He parked the ATV and got off. He unstrapped Hershey and they both went for a walk.

"Hershey, you think that me and your Dad will make a great married couple?" Mike asked. "I often question us. I have doubts. I thought he was cheating on me with that woman."

Hershey barked.

"I know that I'm being silly. It's just that...your Dad could have anyone and I mean anyone. I still don't know what we're going to do for our wedding. I don't have a venue, but I have a theme and date. I really do need to get on the ball with this, don't I?"

She huffed.

"You're so smart." Mike scanned the area as they walked. "Do you think that we'll make great parents?"

She barked.

"I mean to a human baby."

The dog just looked at him.

"I know, we do take good care of you. I just want to be a good parent, you know? You're a great daughter. I just worry sometimes."

Mike kicked at a log. He felt a hot flash of pain hit his ankle. He limped back and saw a rattlesnake curled up and its tail shaking.

"Shit," Mike breathed. He took off his shirt and tied it around the upper part of his calf. He limped back to the ATV. "Come on, Hersh."

He strapped the dog in and drove back to the ranch as fast as he could.

Steve looked up from what he was doing when he heard the ATV come his way. "What's wrong?"

"I got bitten by a rattlesnake," Mike calmly said.

Panic went across Steve's face and then he calmed himself. "All right. Let's get you to the hospital."

Mike nodded as Steve unlocked the truck doors. Mike and Hershey climbed into the passenger's seat as Steve started the engine.

Mike dialed 911. "Yes, I was bitten by a rattlesnake ten minutes ago. My fiancée is driving me to the hospital as quickly as he can. I'm Michael Mizanin, I'm 30-years-old, and I weigh 220lbs. We're in a 2010 white ford truck. It's an F-350, 4X4 crew cab. We're coming from the Broken Skull Ranch. Yes, ma'am. Okay." Mike hung up the phone. "A patrol car is going to lead us up to Medical Center in Jourdanton. They're going to contact the hospital to make sure they have antivenin."

Steve nodded and kept his eyes on the road. Just like Mike said, a patrol car swerved in front of them with its lights flashing and their speed increased.

"I'm sorry, baby," Mike said.

"It's not your fault," Steve replied. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm worried about you, baby. I just worried."

Mike nodded.

They got to the hospital and the orderlies got Mike onto a stretcher. They wheeled him back and got the antivenin into his system.

A doctor came over to where Steve and Hershey were waiting. "Mr. Austin?"

Steve looked up at him.

"He's going to do just fine. He got here in time and we had some antivenin on hand. With his age and fitness, he'll pull through."

Steve nodded.

"We don't allow dogs into the ER."

"I understand."

"If you want, one of the nurses can watch him until you're ready to go home."

"When will Mike be released?"

"In a few days."

Steve nodded. He handed a nurse Hershey's leash and went to the ER to see Mike. Mike lay in bed with his eyes closed. Steve smiled and went to sit in a chair. He grabbed Mike's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Steve?" Mike gave a pained moan.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna to stay with you for a little while longer before taking Hershey home. I'm gonna call Hunter and let him know what happened, okay?"

Mike nodded. He opened his eyes and stared into those blues that he loved so much. He could see the pain and worry in those eyes.

"I'm not dying yet. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I can't help it.

Mike brought Steve's hand to his lips. He settled down and fell asleep. Steve watched him for a while. He buried his head into his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe that Mike almost died. His heart dropped when Mike said that he was bitten by a snake. He just had to get him help.

Steve looked up and came to a decision. He knew that Mike wouldn't like it, but Steve didn't care. He just wanted his sunshine in his life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)****.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Alex wandered around backstage as he waited for John to finish up his segment. He wanted to get back to the hotel and have some alone time. They haven't been able to have alone time going on two weeks because Cena was busy with interviews and charities. Talking to Mike kept Alex happy seeing how his friend was laid up after being bitten by a snake. Alex wanted to to fly out to Texas and be with his friend, but Mike told him to stay with Cena.

Alex got to the main locker room and popped his head in.

"Can you believe it?" Kofi asked. "Cena and Alex still going strong."

"Whatever," Curt replied. "Cena's just using him. We all know that."

"On the same token, Alex could be using him as well," Jack replied.

"Y'all don't know whatcha talking about," Kofi said. "Alex and Cena are in love."

"I would have to agree with Kofi," Santino backed. "Those two...it's amour."

"Say what you will, Cena will be done with him in no time," Heath said. "I mean, look at his track record. The longest he's been with anyone was like three months and that was with Justin."

"Actually, it was four months with..." Santino looked to Kofi, who glared at him. "You know what, never mind."

"Either way, Justin said that John was great in the sack," Heath replied.

"That man's hung like a stallion," Curt replied. "I walked in on him changing."

"That's what Justin said," Heath replied.

Jack shook his head.

"Does it matter about the size?" Santino questioned. "I thought it was how you used it."

"Both," Kofi and Heath replied.

"I would like to take a ride on that man," Heath replied.

"Keep dreaming," Curt laughed.

"Besides, I think Alex and Cena will get married one day," Kofi said.

Heath and Curt stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"I think they will," Kofi said.

Alex slipped out and leaned against the wall. He couldn't believe what he heard. _Do they really think that?_, he thought. _Do they really think that about us?_

He pushed himself off the wall and went back to John's locker room. He paced as he ran his hands over his short hair.

The door opened and John stopped to look at him. "What's wrong, baby?"

Alex shook his head.

John closed the door before he went and grabbed the younger man. "Baby?"

"I...I heard some of the guys talking about us and...Kofi and Santino defended us, but the other guys..."

John hugged his lover. "It's okay. I don't know how to make it better, but everything will be okay."

Alex nodded.

"I love you and that's all that matters."

Alex nodded.

"Do you love me?"

"I love you, baby. It's just that...I can't believe what was being said. Heath wants to fuck ya."

"The Wendy's chick wants to fuck me?"

Alex smiled.

"There's that smile that I love."

They kissed and John began to growl. He walked Alex to the wall and pressed him against it. He worked on Alex's belt and pants to get his large hand down Alex's boxers.

"John!" Alex moaned.

A knock came and both men groaned.

"Go...answer it." Alex began to straightened himself up.

John opened the door.

Curt stood there and smiled. "Some of the guys wanted to know if you two wanted to go out."

Cena looked to Alex.

"Only if you want to, Johnny," Alex said.

"We can go for a few hours," John said as he looked Alex over.

His young lover nodded.

"All right. See you guys there," Curt replied.

John closed the door and shook his head. "Looks like we're going to have to play nice...or evil."

Alex stared at him. "What?"

John chuckled.

They grabbed their things and drove to the club. They sat near the group and ordered drinks. Alex had a club soda while John went for beer. They talked and chilled. John whispered in Alex's ear as his hand traveled up to his groin. Alex let his eyes close and enjoyed the feelings that stirred.

"Alex, come dance with me," Kofi replied.

The blond smiled. He kissed John and went off with his friend. John sat back and watched them dance. Heath came over and plopped himself down onto John's lap.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Just seeing what it's like to be in your lap," the ginger said. "It feels mighty nice."

John nodded.

"How about we go some place private?"

Cena let the younger man drag him away. Alex caught sight of them and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked.

"John's with Heath," Alex said.

Kofi raised his eyebrows. Both men went after the two.

John pushed the ginger against the wall. "Is this what you want? Some of me, baby?"

Heath nodded.

"Why?" John licked the side of Heath's neck.

"What man wouldn't?"

John chuckled and pulled away. "You're an idiot."

Heath stared up at John confused.

"You and the other guys think that I would ever leave Alex, you got another thing coming." John pulled out his dog tags. "See that. Kevin and John...always. Always. I may be a man-whore, but only to one man."

"John?" Alex called.

Kofi stood behind him.

The older man looked to his lover. "Ready to go?"

Alex nodded.

John smiled and walked over to both men. "You looked mighty fine out there dancing. Wanna dance for me?"

Alex bit his bottom lip and smirked. He took John's hand and they went to pay their tab.

Kofi smiled at Heath. "Told ya."

When they got back to the hotel, Alex set up his iPod deck. He scanned through his music, trying to find the right song. He smiled when he found the one.

_All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
>Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss<br>All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
>Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss<br>Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now  
>Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should<br>Right now, Lick it good  
>suck this pussy just like you should<br>My Neck, my back  
>Lick my pussy and my crack<em>

Alex ran his hands down his body as he danced. He took off his shirt and threw it to John. The material hit his face and he quickly took it off to watch his lover. Alex sucked on his fingers and trailed it down to his navel. He turned around to show off his ass in his jeans. He shook his ass and bent down and did a booty pop that would put Eve's booty pop to shame.

John groaned and tried to get comfortable. He shook his head and just undid his pants to let his cock free. Alex saw that and went over to him. He took John's hardened member into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. John threw his head back and enjoyed what his boyfriend was doing to him. He grabbed the back of Alex's head and released into his lover's mouth.

Alex licked him clean and smiled up at John. He stood and went to the bed as he took off his pants and boxers. He crawled onto the bed, ass in the air. John nodded as he stood.

"This is going to be a great night," he whispered.

…

Cole had followed Randy for several days. He wanted to get to know the younger man's routine. His desire increased every time Randy was in a gym shower jerking off. He wanted to taste the younger man, to own him.

Today was like any other day. He followed Randy around the city, watching him shop and eat. This time, Randy didn't go to a gym. He made a detour out of the city and a building. The building looked rundown, but there were two cars parked in the back. Cole parked away from the building and quickly got back to it.

The place was dim and the smell of sex was in the air.

_What is going on?_, he thought.

Cole moved throughout the building until he heard sounds of whips hitting flesh. He stopped and looked around. The sounds came louder when he got to a large room. He peeked through the door and hitched his breath.

Randy stood behind Cody with a whip in his hand. "Do you like that, Codes?"

The younger man nodded.

"Do you want more?"

Cody nodded frantically.

"Mark?"

The larger man came up behind Randy and bit into the side of his neck. "Give it to him."

Randy nodded and continued to whip Cody. The younger man let out yelps of pain and pleasure. Glenn came into view and took the whip from Randy. He handed him a flogger. The Viper smiled and focused on Cody's perfect globes.

Cole rubbed himself as he watched the four. He loved how Randy took Cody's place. He imagined himself whipping and spanking the younger man instead of Mark.

"Damn, Cody," Glenn said.

Cole moved his eyes to where the two where. Glenn was in a chair with Cody sucking him off. Cole blinked rapidly as he turned to look at Randy. The young man was no longer tied up but was riding Mark like his life depended on it.

_I can't believe they swap partners_, Cole thought. _If Randy was mine, I would never share him with anyone else._

Glenn and Mark switched partners. Cody lay on his back, legs spread for Mark. The larger man took off his condom that he used with Randy. He entered his lover bareback like he always did. Randy sat in Glenn's lap and kissed him. Their tongues danced and battled. Soon, all four men were satisfied.

"That was awesome," Cody said.

Randy nodded.

"Dinner?" Mark asked.

"Then another round?" Glenn added.

"Dinner sounds nice," Cody replied. "Randy, what do you feel like eating?"

"I'm feeling really hungry," Randy answered. "I'm feeling like a buffet."

"Golden Corral?" Cody suggested.

"That sounds good," Mark replied.

Glenn nodded.

Cole quickly left before they got ready to leave.

Mark turned his head to the door. "He enjoyed it."

Randy smiled. "This is getting good."

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded. "Aren't you?"

"Making him feel all hot and bothered, wanting you...yeah," Glenn said with a smile.

"Can we go and get food now?" Cody asked.

The other men laughed and they all got ready.

…

Mike hadn't seen Steve in a few days. He was really worried about the older man and missed him. He wanted his lover to be with him.

Hunter came into the room and smiled at him. "How ya holding up, kid?"

Mike nodded. "Have you seen Steve?"

Hunter shook his head. "But I'm here to take you home."

The younger man sniffled and nodded. He got discharged and rode back to the BSR with his boss. He looked out the window very sad. Hunter glanced at him from time to time. He knew that the younger man was sad, but he couldn't do anything to help him.

Within forty minutes, they got to the ranch. Mike gave him the code and they drove the gates. Hunter parked his vehicle behind Steve's truck. He helped Mike out and led him through the house.

"Thank you for driving me back," Mike said. "Who's barbecuing?"

"Not a problem," Hunter said. "Steve asked for my help so I helped. Vince."

Mike made a face.

"He's actually really good."

The younger man nodded. "But where is Steve?"

"I don't know. Get dressed. No discussions."

Mike gave a small smile and went to the bedroom. He found a suit laid out for him and shook his head. He quickly showered, shaved, and dressed. He came back to the living room and looked to Hunter. The older man held out his elbow and Mike stared at it. He took it and Hunter led him to the backyard.

"I thought we were..." Mike took in the scene before him.

Steve stood before a minister with Mike's parents and siblings seated on the bride's side and Steve's parents on the other. Vince and the Rock were in attendance as well.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"After almost losing you, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer," Steve said. "I want us to get married, right here and right now. We'll have another wedding for everyone else, but this...I want you in my life."

Mike blinked.

"What do you say?"

The blond nodded.

Hunter chuckled and walked Mike down to his future husband.

The minister smiled. "I'm not going to do this long drawn out hoopla. When Steve told me everything, I already knew that you two were meant for each other. Besides, you're having another one so why should I stand up here and talk?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Do you, Michael Mizanin, take this bald-headed fool to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Mike said.

"Steve...same thing I asked this young man here. Why he said 'yes', I don't know," the minister replied.

"Because he loves me and I do," Steve replied.

"I now pronounce you man and man," the minister said. "You may kiss your husband."

Mike and Steve stared at each other and leaned forward for a kiss.

"That's it?" the minister asked.

"Shut it, Howard," Steve replied.

The minister smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I have food ready and more ribs on the grill," Steve replied.

"FOOD!" the Rock said.

Vince came over to the newlyweds. "Well, you two make a very interesting couple. I wish you both well."

"Thanks," Mike said.

"Damn, these ribs are good," Hunter said.

Steve laughed.

Mike took his husband's hand and led him away. "You did this all for me?"

Steve nodded. "I just couldn't wait."

The younger man smiled and kissed his man.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Mike went back to his regular schedule and also returned to his wedding planning. He had renewed vigor and wanted to get it done. He spend most of his free time selecting venues, tasting cakes, deciding on the foods, interviewing DJs, looking at dress wear, researching different decorations, and picking flowers. He decided to have his wedding at Daytona Beach, FL. He always liked the beach and the beach would be romantic. He knew that he wanted Middle Eastern style food and the cake he wanted was to be a five-tier cheesecake and each layer would be a different flavor. He had three things done.

Mike and Alex got to spend some time together and they would include Morrison. They went shopping and enjoyed each other's company. Randy and Cody would join them every once in awhile. Randy told Mike about his plan with Cole and Mike wanted in on the plan. He hated the little weasel for fawning over him when he was at the height of his career. Randy agreed to let Mike help but with Steve's approval. Steve found it hilarious and gave Mike his okay to help.

"Hey, Cole," Mike greeted.

"Oh, hi," Cole greeted back.

"Have you seen Randy?"

Cole shook his head.

"That's too bad. I needed his help with something. If you see him, tell him to check his phone."

"Not a problem."

Mike went off in search of the older man.

Cole watched the Awesome One leave and wondered what help Mike needed from the Viper. He shrugged his shoulders and went looking for Randy as well. He spent most of his time searching the hotel and ended up at the indoor pool. He spotted the Viper lounging around.

"Hey, Randy," Cole greeted.

The younger man rolled his head toward the announcer. "Hi," he said with a smile.

Cole's heart began to beat faster.

"What can I do for you?"

"Mike's looking for ya."

"Really?" Randy smiled and turned over to retrieve his phone.

Cole stared at the younger man's ass as he checked his phone.

"Thanks, Cole," Randy said as he turned over. He gathered his things and stood up. He stared down at the older man. "Have a great day.

Randy brushed passed Cole. He turned to watch the younger man leave. After a few minutes, he followed after Randy. The Viper left the hotel and drove to the edge of town to a seedy motel. He looked around and entered a room.

Cole sneaked over and found that the door was opened just a crack. He could hear Randy talking to Mike.

"So, you needed my help?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I need you to film me," Mike replied.

"Doing what?"

"Well..." Mike began.

"Oh!"

Mike chuckled. He brought out a camera and Randy took it. He played with the settings and focused it on the Miz.

"Whenever you're ready," Randy said.

Mike sat on the edge of the bed and smiled into the camera. "Hey, sweetie, I know that you're lonely without me so I've decided to make you a little video."

Mike stood up and turned on his iPod. He began a strip tease which ended up with him on his back and legs spread wide for the camera.

"What are you doing, you perv?" Cody asked loudly.

Mike covered himself just as Randy went to the door.

"Well, I-I-I can explain," Cole said.

"What's going on out here?" Randy asked as he stared at Cody.

"I came by like Mike asked because he couldn't find you and I found him spying," Cody explained.

"Really?" Randy said with a smile.

Cody nodded.

Randy reached out and grabbed Cole by the back of head. He began to gently rub the nape of Cole's neck. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Um..." Cole said.

"It's okay. I'm sure that Mike doesn't mind, do you Mike?"

Mike bit his lower lip before replying, "No."

"Come inside," Randy replied as he pulled the announcer into the room.

Cody smirked and let the smile fall as soon as he too was in the room.

"Would you like to be the cameraman?" Randy asked Cole.

"S-sure," he said as he took the camera from the Viper.

Randy smiled and looked to Mike. "I think this video needs a little spice."

Mike chuckled.

"Film," Randy replied.

Cole did so. Randy slowly stripped and made his way to Mike. He slowly kissed the younger man just as Cody took off his own clothes. Hands roamed all over Mike's body causing goosebumps on the Awesome One. Cody grabbed Mike's hardened cock and began to stroke it. Mike moaned into Randy's mouth.

It took everything in Cole's power to not jerk off at the sight before him. He admired Randy's handiwork of getting both men off and how he took control. He nearly lost his cool when Randy topped Mike who was topping Cody. He filmed as Randy drove deep into the Awesome One and made him moan.

Mike lay on the bed as he moved his eyes to Cole, who was breathing hard. Randy stared into the camera.

"Did you enjoy it, Cole?" Randy asked.

The announcer nodded.

He beckoned the man to come forward and Cole did. Randy ran his hands over Cole's crotch and felt his hardened member.

"You like that?" Randy asked.

Cole could only nod.

"Let me have the camera," Mike said as he took it from Cole.

Randy unzipped the older man and pulled his pants down. He stared at the cock. Cole sure wasn't Glenn, but he was a man. The Viper stood and kissed the announcer. He turned them around and pushed the older man onto the bed. He straddled Cole and rubbed against him as he took hold of the older man's hands. He pushed them up to the headboard where Cody handcuffed him to the bed.

"Kinky," Cole breathed.

"I like it kinky," Randy whispered.

Cody blindfolded him and got off the bed.

"May I get another kiss?" Cole asked.

Randy gave him another kiss. He got off the bed and stood next to Cody. Mark and Glenn entered the room and stood on either side of the bed. They stared down at Cole and smiled. Steve entered and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Randy, where did you go?" Cole asked.

"Randy's not here," Glenn said.

"But you have us," Mark added.

"And we'll take good care of you," Steve said.

"Oh God!" Cole screamed.

…

Steve sat and watched the video with Mark and Glenn. He shifted in his seat a few times as he watched his husband being taken by another man. Oddly, he found that very hot and yet he was slightly jealous that he wasn't there to be the one to cause his lover to cum.

"That was hot," Steve said, "Cole was not."

Glenn nodded.

"Maybe you can cut Cole out," Steve suggested.

"But what's the fun in that?" Mark asked.

"I'd rather watch the boys getting it on instead of Cole's naked body," Steve said.

"True," Mark agreed.

"Anyways," Glenn said. "I'm going to edit it and give you a copy Steve."

"Thanks," Stone Cold said. "Randy is a good looking man. So is Cody."

Mark and Glenn nodded.

"We sometimes swap," Glenn admitted.

"Really?" Steve asked.

They nodded again.

"Since I got injured and couldn't really have 'playtime' with Randy, I got Mark to help out," Glenn said. "Ever since, we've been swapping."

"'Playtime'?" Steve asked.

"Bondage," Mark said.

Steve thought about it for a long time. "I didn't think Cody would be into bondage."

"Little twink is," Mark said.

"Thanks for letting Mike help Randy in his plan," Glenn said.

"No problem. After having to watch that weasel fawn over him, I'm glad that Mike got to help," Steve said. "I don't think he'll be bothering Randy nor Mike for the longest time."

"I don't think he'll be able to look at any of us in the eyes again," Glenn replied.

Mark nodded. He threw an arm around Steve's shoulders. "So...when were you going to tell us you went ahead and got hitched?"

Steve stared at the television screen while Glenn turned to look at him.

"Who told you?" Steve asked.

"No one," Mark said. "I noticed a change in you and Mike when I saw you two together this morning."

Steve nodded. "After Mike got bit, I knew that I didn't want to live without him any more."

"And you got hitched," Mark said. "I can respect that."

Randy, Mike, and Cody came into the hotel room with bags of Chinese food. They passed it around and ate.

"Did you like the video?" Mike asked Steve.

Stone Cold nodded.

"I think we should make our own video," Mike said.

Steve chuckled. "We will."

"Mark takes pictures of me," Cody informed.

"You're a handsome man," Mark said. "I like taking pictures of you."

Cody smiled. "I love it when you take photos of me."

Mark leaned over and kissed the young man.

"Wow," Mike said. "I've never seen the Deadman be so...affectionate."

"You'll be surprised," Cody said.

Glenn and Randy nodded.

After dinner, the men talked and played poker. Mike got sleepy and went to bed with Cody following when he lost everything. Randy ended up winning.

"Let me get Mike," Steve replied as he stood up.

"All right," Mark replied as he cleaned up.

Glenn got comfortable on the couch as Randy came over and sat in his lap.

Steve went to the bedroom and opened the door. He smiled at what he saw. Mike held the young Superstar in his arms while they slept. Mark came up behind Steve and looked over the bald man's shoulder right shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to pull them apart," Steve replied.

"I sometimes feel like that when Randy's holding Cody while they sleep. Me and Glenn end up sleeping on either side of them," Mark replied.

Mark nodded.

"But I want to spend some time with him before I have to go and film this new movie." Steve entered the room and carefully pried Mike's arms away from Cody. He lifted his sleeping mate and carried him to their room.

He laid Mike down and stared at his sleeping form. Steve went about and took off Mike's clothes. When Mike was naked, the Awesome One rolled over onto his stomach and hugged the pillow close to his body. Steve chuckled and ran his hands down to Mike's ass. He got up and looked for the lube in his bag. He came back as lubed up his fingers. He massaged the blond's pucker causing Mike to moan. Steve smiled as he entered a finger. Mike sighed and slowly rocked his hips back.

Another finger entered.

"Steve," Mike moaned.

Steve chuckled as he pulled out his fingers and stroked himself. He lined up against Mike's entrance and slowly pushed in, laying flush against his husband's body.

Mike moaned and bit into the pillow. "Damn, you fill me so good."

The older man grunted and began his slow thrust.

"Baby..."

Steve loved to tease his husband and continued his pace. He changed angles trying to find Mike's sweet spot. He soon grew tired of this slow pace and started to thrust hard and fast. He stopped and turned Mike over to watch his face as they both came.

Steve and Mike slowly kissed each other.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you too, baby," Steve replied. "So...did you enjoy Randy?"

"He was good, but he's not you."

Steve stared into Mike's eyes.

"What? I love my Big Papa and you're the best. I love it when you make me cum."

The older man chuckled.

"Steve...you think I'll make a great Daddy?"

"Yes, baby. Why are you asking?"

Mike chewed on his bottom lip. "I want to have your baby and I worry that I won't get a great Dad...that I'll fail you as a husband and as a father."

"Baby," Steve began. "You have a big heart. You take great care of me and Hershey. When and if you get pregnant...you'll be a great Daddy."

Mike smiled. He pulled Steve down for a kiss.

There was a knock at the door and both men moaned.

"Mike, we need to talk," Maryse said.

Steve smirked and climbed off of his husband. He walked over to the door and opened it not bothered by the fact he was bare ass naked. The woman's eyes bugged out of her head. Those that were still up were shocked to see Stone Cold there.

"What do you need to talk about with my fiancée?" Steve asked.

"Um...it's between me and Mike," Maryse said.

"No...it's now between you and me," Steve replied. "I don't know what's going on in that bleach blond head of yours, but Mike has told you more than once that he is with someone. He made an announcement that he is getting married and that he loves me. What part of that you don't understand?"

"Well..."

"What?" he asked.

"He's a man that needs something more out of life than another man."

"What?"

"He's a good looking man that deserves a woman like me."

"What?"

She stared at him. "You heard me. You...are rude, crude, and classless. Mike deserves something more...something better."

Ron and Morrison came out of their room to watch.

Steve folded his arms over his chest. "If I wasn't who I was, but Mike was still with a man, then you won't be after him?"

"No, I'll still be after him. What man can satisfy a man like Mike? He deserves a woman."

Ron and Morrison cringed.

"You don't like homos, do you?" Steve asked.

"I do," Maryse said. "I just don't want Mike to get his heart broken by someone like you."

Steve smiled. "Sweetheart, I would never hurt Mike and if you keep bothering him, woman or not, I'll stun you into next week."

Mike came up behind Steve dressed in one of Steve's shirts.

Maryse stared at the blond man and took in his appearance. She folded her arms over her chest.

"If you don't mind," Steve began, "me and the love of my life are going to make a baby."

Steve shut the door and turned to Mike, who smiled at him. He took three steps to him and lifted him up bridal-style.

"Let's go make a baby," Steve said.

Mike laughed and kissed his husband as they walked to the bed. He wanted nothing else than to give Steve a beautiful baby.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.****

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Weeks past and October was upon the friends. Mike and Cody were looking forward to Halloween. They wanted to dress up and have fun. Every day was an adventure for them. One day they dressed as pirates, the next day super-villains, the day after super-heroes, etc. Kofi, Punk, and Alex got into the spirit of things. Even Hunter dressed up even if it was for a day.

John stared at Alex, who laid on the couch. "You sure about wrestling tonight?"

The younger man nodded. John went to his boyfriend. Alex sat up to let Cena sit next to him.

"Baby, you don't look so good." John felt his forehead. "You're slightly hot."

"I'm all right."

John sighed.

"I just want to stay here with you until I have to wrestle."

Cena nodded and kissed the younger man. "I'll hold you until you have to go, okay?"

"That would be nice." Alex looked up at John.

"What?"

"I love you."

John smiled and replied, "I love you too."

_I hear voices in my head. They consul me, they understand, they talk to me._

"Yes, Randy."

**"Help me!"**

"Why?"

**"Cody's kidnapping me."**

** "Not yet!" Cody yelled. "After the show."**

** "He's kidnapping me!"**

"Why?"

**"He wants to dress me up!"**

John chuckled. "Just humor him." He hung up his phone.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

"Cody's making Randy dress up."

"It's not even Halloween, but it's still fun to dress up."

"It's Cody's Christmas though." He looked to Alex. "You looked really hot as a member of Top Gun."

Alex smiled and thought a moment.

"What's wrong, Kevin?"

"If Randy is being kidnapped, who's going to deal with Kane?"

Glenn hobbled about backstage as he visited with everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"Hanging about," Glenn replied.

"You should be at the hotel...resting."

Glenn shook his head. "I wanted to be here."

"You want to go hang out with me."

The giant nodded. "That's fine. Randy won't be back to the hotel until late tonight. Cody's kidnapping him. Something about dressing up and stuff."

Christian smirked and led Glenn to his rental. They drove to a nearby bar and entered the emptied place. The Big Red Machine got a table while Christian got a pitcher of beer and mugs for the both of them.

"This has been awhile," Christian said.

Glenn nodded as he drank his beer. "It has been. How's Edge?"

"He's okay. Loves being retired and finally settled down with Matt."

"Hardy?"

Christian nodded.

"I thought Matt was dating Jericho."

"Chris is single. Matt and Adam have been in on-again off-again relationship since Lita."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Chris was thinking about hooking up with Gabriel but never got a chance to ask him out."

Glenn stared off into space for a moment.

"Kelly," they both said.

The older man ran his hand over his growing hair.

"How does it feel to have hair again?" the blond asked.

"Strange," Glenn replied. "Randy likes it. He loves running his hands over my head."

Christian nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you and Randy end up together?"

Glenn took a long drink of his beer. "It just happened one night after my...tryst with Jeff."

"Hardy?"

"No, Jarrett." The Big Red Machine stared at the younger man and shook his head. "Yes, Hardy."

"That boy gets more play than Cena."

Glenn chuckled. "Randy was in my locker room. I didn't know he was there. Well, it got me thinking. Do I really wanted to continue with this unhealthy relationship with Jeff or see what it would be like with to have a relationship? I wanted a relationship."

"But with Randy?"

Glenn nodded. "Funny, I know, but Randy is a nice young man. I love him and he loves me. We might get married, if he doesn't keep changing his mind. I don't mind waiting. Waited this long."  
>Christian sighed. "Wow. That's...awesome."<p>

The giant stared at him and leaned forward. "I know you have a crush on me."

The younger man's eyes grew wide.

"I've known for awhile. I like you as a friend, Jay. I know that you'll find someone to love you. Have you considered Wade?"

Christian made a face at the name.

"You'd be surprised. After you got injured, he felt bad about what Alberto did to you. Those massive roses you got...were from him."

"You mean those yellow roses?"

"Yup."

"I thought Adam sent them to me. That would explain why he was confused when I thanked him for the roses."

Glenn smiled. He looked at his phone. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Alex was injured."

"What happened?"

"He landed wrong while doing a hip toss from the top rope. They're taking him to the hospital. Randy saw the whole thing. He's getting in contact with John."

"What hospital is he in?" Christian asked.

"He's at the New Hope Medical Center."

"Let's go." Christian went and paid.

Both men got to Christian's rental and drove off.

Randy and Cody were in the waiting area. Glenn hobbled over with Christian trailing behind.

"Is he all right?" Glenn asked.

"Not sure yet," Randy replied. "They're examining him."

The older man sat in-between Randy and Cody. The younger brunette rested his head on Glenn's shoulder.

"You okay, Cody?" the giant asked.

"I'm just worried about Alex," he replied.

"He'll be just fine."

"Is John on his way?" Christian asked.

"He should be," Randy replied. "He was out getting some ice cream for Alex."

"Where is he?" John asked as he ran over to them. "Is he okay? What's going on?"

"John," Glenn said. "Calm down. They're examining him right now. They'll let us know when they're done."

"I can't just wait. Kevin needs me," Cena said.

A doctor came over. "Are you all here for Mr. Kiley?"

"Yes," John answered.

"Mr. Cena?"

John nodded.

"He's been asking about you. Let me take you to him. Then, I'll let you all visit."

The doctor led John to Alex's room. The young man watched TV when they entered. He smiled at John.

"How are you, baby?" John asked as he went to his boyfriend's side.

"In some pain but happy," Alex said.

"Mr. Kiley injured his hip," the doctor explained. "But he wouldn't be able to wrestle for about seven months."

"Seven months?" John questioned. "Hip injuries usually heal in like eight weeks."

The doctor smiled. "I understand that."

"What he's trying to say John is do you like pink or blue?" Alex asked.

"I like pink and I like blue," John replied.

"Do you like the names Jordan or Ashley?" the doctor asked.

"They're both good names..." John stared at the doctor as he slowly sat down. He looked to Alex.

Alex nodded as he grinned.

"I'm-I'm-I'm gonna be a Daddy?" John asked.

Alex nodded once more.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm gonna be a Daddy!" He hugged Alex.

"I'll let you two talk." The doctor left.

"Are you happy?" Alex asked.

John looked at him and kissed him. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "You make me happy. I love you so much." Cena trailed his hand down to Alex's stomach and gently rubbed. "I can't wait to see him or her."

Alex smiled.

"How's your hip?"

"It's okay. The doctor was more worried about the baby because of the fall. Everything is fine. The hip will be fully healed in eight to ten weeks."

John nodded. "Should I hire a nurse?"

"For what?"

"To help take care of you during your pregnancy."

"We'll be fine, John."

John nodded. "I'll go and let them know that you're okay."

"Okay. Don't tell them I'm pregnant just yet."

John smiled and left.

Alex got comfortable. He rubbed his stomach and smiled.

…

Mike, dressed as Inuyasha, got the news of Alex's injury. He was upset but was relieved to hear that his friend was fine. He was even happy to learn that Alex was pregnant with either his Godson or Goddaughter. He was bit sad that Alex got pregnant before him, but he was still happy for his friend.

Mike took one last look at himself in the mirror before he head out. He got a text to go to Room 207. Since he got a message earlier in the day from Steve about a surprise, Mike thought maybe Steve was being naughty and the younger man was excited.

The Awesome One rode the elevator to the proper floor and stepped off. He quickly walked to the room. He pulled out his phone.

:Hey, Alex. Glad to hear that you're safe. If you need me, I'll be with Steve in Room 207. ttyl – The Miz:

He put his phone back and knocked on the door. He heard it unlock and Mike pushed it open. He looked around the dark room as he entered. The door closed behind him.

"Steve?" he called.

"No," Maryse said as she turned on the light. She stood before him naked with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she asked as she stepped closer. "I'm trying to seduce you."

Mike backed up and hit the door.

The French-Canadian stood in front of him and ran her hands over his chest. "Do you like that?"

"No," Mike replied.

Maryse smiled and went onto her tiptoes to kiss him. The Awesome One turned to the side and she caught his cheek. Maryse chuckled and kissed her way down his neck and nipped at his pulse spot.

Mike let out a breathe. He couldn't believe that Maryse was kissing him, seducing him, causing things to stir inside of him. It was true that he liked women before Steve, but he didn't have the urge to be with a woman since he's been with his fiancée. He could feel himself getting hard and he didn't want that.

He pushed Maryse away.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I have a fiancée!"

"And?" She smiled at him and grabbed his clothed crotch. "This is telling me differently."

Mike cursed himself. He couldn't believe that his body was betraying him like that. Only Steve could make him as hard as a rock.

Maryse slowly rubbed his trapped cock.

"Stop it," Mike husked out.

"Why? You know you like it."

There was a knock at the door. Maryse cursed and Mike thanked the heavens.

"Let's ignore them," Maryse suggested.

Mike pushed by her and went straight for the bathroom.

The woman stared after him and smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. The knocking came again and she went for the door after putting on a robe.

"Steve, where are you?" Mike asked his lover's voice-mail. "Maryse tricked me with a message. I thought it was from you, trying to be all secretive and romantic. To be honest, she scares me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Leave me alone, Maryse," Mike said.

"Mike, I'm not Maryse," a woman said.

Mike hung up his phone and went to unlock the door. "What are you doing here Beth?"

"Alex sent me and Nattie to rescue you," she answered.

The Awesome One came out of the bathroom and wandered into the living room. He laughed when his eyes fell onto a tied up Maryse with Natalie sitting on top of her.

"You sent that text to Alex, Steve was in the room checking up on him before coming to see you," Beth explained.

"Steve's pissed," Nattie replied. "Hunter, John, and Big Show had to restrain him."

"Where's he now?" Mike asked.

"Calming down," Beth answered. "They didn't want to let him go just in case he decided to come and beat Maryse's ass."

"Or Stun her," Nattie added. "I would love to see that."

"Let's get you to Steve," Beth said.

Both women led Mike outside before they closed the door behind them.

"What about her?" Mike asked.

"Who cares? The cleaning crew will untie her in the morning," Nattie said.

Mike nodded.

Beth stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you?"

"Inuyasha."

She slowly nodded.

"It's an anime character," Nattie replied.

"Okay," Beth said.

Both women took him to Nattie's car and they drove to the hospital. On the drive, Mike thought about what happened and why his body reacted the way it did. He couldn't understand it and it made him even more confused.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Come on, you can tell us," Nattie said.

"I got hard when Maryse was...touching me," Mike spilled.

Silence filled the car.

"Did you enjoy it?" Beth questioned.

Mike thought about it. "No."

Beth turned to face him. "Mike, you can't control what your body does. The same thing happens to us women when we're being forced to do something we don't want to do like getting wet while when raped. The rapist turns that back onto the victim, making them think they wanted it. Do you get hard when you wrestle?"

"Sometimes."

She chuckled. "See. It's not like you can control it."

"I know that I get wet sometimes," Nattie replied. "Don't know why. It just happens."

Mike gave a crooked smile. "Thanks."

Nattie parked and they piled out. They made their way to the waiting room. Only Glenn and Randy remained.

"Hi," Randy greeted.

Everyone nodded.

"Steve is walking around with Hunter," Glenn explained.

"John's with Alex and Show went to get some coffee," Randy added.

Mike nodded and sat down. "How's Alex?"

"Fine," Randy said. "He was confused about your text when Steve was standing right there in the room."

"Damn straight I was," Steve said; Hunter was beside him.

Mike was afraid to look at his boyfriend. He let the white hairs of the wig fall over his shoulders to cover his face.

Steve stared at his lover and sighed. It wasn't Mike's fault. He did tell the younger man that he had a surprise for him. Steve ran his hand over his bald head before he walked over to him. He knelt down and grabbed Mike's hands. "Are you okay?"

Mike nodded.

Steve brushed the white hair behind Mike's ears. "I'm not mad."

The young blond looked up.

He kissed the back of Mike's hand. "I love you...whatever the hell you are."

"Inuyasha," Show replied as he came back with coffee.

Everyone stared at him.

"Evan likes to watch anime," he explained. "Inuyasha is his favorite along with Bleach, Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist...the list goes on."

"Have you thought about dating someone older?" Hunter suggested.

"Please, at least I'm dating," Show replied. "When was the last time you've gotten laid? Since you and Chyna broke up? I often wondered who was the man in that relationship."

Hunter glared at the giant.

"BURN!" Randy said.

"Didn't you have a one-night stand with Stephanie?" Glenn asked.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "He did. It was back in 2004. I snuck out of Mike's room, got on the elevator, when it stopped, you both stumbled in, making out like two dogs in heat. I somehow lost my shirt trying to get out of the elevator and away from you two."

Hunter stared at the ground. "That would explain the extra shirt in the morning."

"Wait. You haven't had any since 2004?" Glenn asked.

Hunter nodded as he shrugged.

"Damn!" everyone said.

"What?" he asked. "I've been busy."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Kofi thinks you're cute," Mike said.

Hunter just stared at him. He shook his head and turned away. He stopped and looked back at Mike. He shook his head again and walked off.

"Kofi thinks he's cute?" Beth asked.

"In a way," Mike said. "We had brief discussion about it."

Steve shook his head. "Ready to go? We'll be back in the morning to visit Alex."

Mike nodded and they left.

Hunter sat in his car. He stare at the number for the longest time before he dialed. "Hi, I know it's late, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast in the morning."

**"That sounds nice. I'll see you in the morning."**

"I'll see you in the lobby then."

**"Okay. Night, Hunter."**

"Good night, Kofi." Hunter hung up the phone and sighed. He soon smiled and cracked his car up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Maryse was fired for her actions and Mike could breath a sigh of relief. He didn't want to ruin her career, but he didn't want her around trying to ruin his relationship with Steve. He had more things to focus on like having an official wedding with his husband. Everything was nearly done and all he had to do was wait for the official date. He was just so excited. He was also sad. His baby was away filming and he just wanted to be with him.

Morrison kept the blond on task for his wedding. Morrison planned on leaving the WWE so he could focus on making a house and home for Ron and himself. He really loved Ron and wanted the older man to be happy. He wanted to be a regular house wife.

"How are you and Truth doing?" asked Mike.

"Good," Morrison said as he folded one of Ron's shirts.

Mike watched him. "I can see that."

"What can I say...he makes me happy."

"Well, I'm glad that you found someone that could love you back. Cena really wasn't for you."

Morrison shook his head. "Ron gets me, you know? He listens and does little things for me. He likes leaving me little notes."

"Aw, cuteness."

The brunette smiled. "So, Hunter and Kofi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that they have breakfast together at least five times already."

Mike smiled. "Wow."

"What's that all about?" He put away the clothes.

"Well, Hunter hasn't been on a date since 2004..."

"DAMN!"

"I know, right? Kofi made mention that he thought Hunter was cute and I nudged Hunter towards him."

Morrison nodded. "Nice."

Mike stared at his friend.

"What?" Morrison asked.

"Do you really want to quit the WWE?"

The brunette thought a moment and said, "Yes. I want to be a husband and take care of the house and kids."

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Morrison laughed. "No, not yet. We're talked about it, but we want to wait and see how things play out. We just started having sex."

Mike's eyes grew wide.

John nodded. "It was nice. He made sure that I got off several times before him and it was an all night affair."

"All night?"

Morrison nodded again.

"Wow. I love those all night love making."

"It feels so good."

_Say it to my face! _rang through the room.

"Hi, Alex," Mike greeted. "How are you feeling?"

**"Like shit!"**

Mike laughed. "What's wrong?"

**"One, I'm tired. Two, morning sickness. Three, John won't let me do anything. I'm only two months pregnant."**

"Should Morrison and I come an rescue you?"

**"Please?"**

"We're on our way." Mike looked to the brunette.

"Bored?" Morrison asked.

"He feels like crap and John has him on lock down."

"Alex is not a china doll."

"But he is pregnant with John's and his first baby."

Morrison nodded as they grabbed their things.

"Hold on," Morrison said. He wrote a little note for Ron. "Okay."

Mike smiled and they were off. They rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and went straight to the couple's room. They stopped and watched Drew and Kelly arguing.

"John already beat the hell out of Alberto and scared you almost to death," the Scotsman reminded her. "Why are you still trying to go after him?"

"He loves me," Kelly insisted. "This baby is a mistake and he's regretting that he got Alex pregnant."

Drew grabbed her by the shoulders. "Barbara, stop it. John doesn't want you. He loves Alex."

"What are you saying?" Kelly asked. "Don't you want him as well?"

The Scotsman shook his head. "No, I'm fine with being alone. I had much to think about it."

"Well, I'm not giving up."

"Barbara, give up," Morrison said as he walked over. "John loves Kevin and they're going to have a little Cena. I, for one, am hoping for a girl."

Mike smiled and came up behind Morrison. "Let's go see how the father-to-be is doing."

John nodded and they walked down to Cena's door. Mike knocked and the door opened. Alex stared at them with a smile on his face.

"We're here to help," Mike said.

"We're kidnapping you," Morrison replied.

"Let me grab my things," Alex said. He left the door open and grabbed what he needed and ran out. "Hurry, hurry, hurry."

Mike and Morrison were right behind. Alex pressed the button many times while looking back. The door opened and the three got inside.

"Kevin!" John called. He came to door and watched his lover press the closed button. He grumbled. He went about grabbing his personal items before leaving his room.

"John, can we talk?" Kelly asked.

"No," John said as he raced by her. He decided to take the stairs.

Alex, Mike, and Morrison ran to Mike's rental. They piled in and Mike started the car. He pulled out and began to drive. They spotted John as he ran after the slow moving car. Mike drove around trying to avoid him. Morrison locked the doors as Mike stopped at the exit of the parking lot.

Cena came to the window. "Open the door, Kevin."

Alex shook his head.

"Kevin, baby. Open the door."

"I'll be back later," Alex said. "I promise."

Mike pulled out into traffic. They rode off with John yelling after them. Mike and his cohorts laughed all along the way.

"What do you want to do?" Morrison asked.

"Lunch," Kevin said, "then...spa. I would love to have a mani and pedi."

Mike smiled. "Boys' Day!"

John stomped through the hotel and went straight to Hunter's room. He pounded on the door. He could hear movement behind the barrier.

Hunter opened the door and stared at him. His hair was loose and his shirt was buttoned up wrong. "What?"

"Kevin just left with Mike and Morrison," Cena replied.

"And you're coming to me why?"

"You have Steve's number. I need to get in contact..." John realized that Hunter wasn't alone when he saw Kofi as he tied his dreads back coming up behind the Game. John moved his eyes to Hunter. "I'm going to go and see if Randy might have his number."

"Why did Alex run off with Mike and Morrison?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know," John confessed.

Hunter stared at him. "Did you shelter him?"

John looked at him.

"Did you try to keep you from harm because he's pregnant?" Kofi asked.

Cena thought about it. "I want them safe."

Hunter chuckled. "Dude, it's okay to have that overprotective feeling, but Kevin can take care of himself. Let him have fun."

"Besides, he's a tough guy. You puts up with you," Kofi added.

"Hey," John said.

"He's right, Hunter said.

John nodded. "Sorry about interrupting you two."

Kofi smiled.

"Bye, John," Hunter said as he closed the door.

Kofi went back to the couch. "John needs to stop worrying."

"Well, he is a first time Dad. To be honest, if I were in his shoes, I would be worried as well," Hunter said as he sat down beside Kofi.

"Really?" the young man asked as he got comfortable next to the older man.

Hunter nodded. "I would love to one day have little ones of my own. Pregnancy is harder on a man than a woman. I mean, a woman is built to have kids. Men are like incubators in a way. Our bodies can accommodate having babies, but we can't birth them. Our bodies just aren't made for the birthing process. Our pelvis aren't wide enough to have a baby go through. Also we don't have an opening that can stretch like a vagina to give birth."

The West African stared at him.

"What?"

"You've done your research."

Hunter nodded.

"Have you been with a man before?"

"Once."

"Shawn?"

"No, a three-some with Christian and Edge."

Kofi grinned. "How was that?"

"Interesting. Edge and Christian are very demanding in bed."

The young man laughed. "I heard that Christian and Wade are dating."

Hunter nodded. "Wade can handle Christian." He looked at Kofi.

"What?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you want to continue what we were doing?"

Kofi smile broadened and he took off his shirt.

…

Randy and Cody cuddled on the couch as they watched a movie at Mark's house.

"I wish Mark and Glenn were here," Cody said.

"They'll be back," Randy replied.

"They've been gone for a long time." Cody pouted.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I want Mark here," Cody said. "I don't get to see him too often and I just want to be around him."

Randy turned to stare at his friend. "You are in love."

Cody blushed. "He makes me happy."

"I'm glad."

"So you approve?"

"If Mark makes you happy, then I approve."

"I'm glad that you approve," Mark said as he walked into the living room.

Cody smiled and got up from the couch. He went over to the older man and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours," Mark said. "Glenn and I picked up some groceries. I feel like cooking you a meal, baby."

Cody giggled.

Randy shook his head and went to the kitchen. Glenn sat at the breakfast table with his injured leg propped up.

Glenn looked up and smiled. "Hey, baby," his fiancée greeted.

"Hi." Randy made his way over and leaned down to kiss him.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay." He smiled. "Mark's cooking for us?"

Glenn nodded. "He's a pretty good cook."

"Okay." Randy straightened up. "You look tired. You wanna take a nap?"

"That would be nice."

Randy helped his fiancée to his feet and they slowly made their way to the guest room. Glenn laid down and watched as Randy took off his shoes. His young lover smiled at him and took off his own shirt.

"Sexy," breathed Glenn.

"I try," Randy said.

He climbed all over him and kissed his lips.

"Me thinks that you just wanted a little alone time," Glenn said.

Randy smirked. "You know me so well."

Glenn pulled him in for a deeper kiss and loved how Randy moaned into it. He reached his hand out and unbuttoned Randy's pants. He reached inside and gently stroked him.

A knock at the door pulled them apart. Randy glared at the wooden thing like he was willing the person on the other side to die.

"Hey, guys," Cody said. "Alex has run away from John. I just got a text about it."

Randy stared at Glenn and went to the door as he buttoned up his pants. "What?"

Cody nodded and showed him his phone. Randy read the message and shook his head. He handed Cody back his phone and went looking for his cell in his bag. He turned it on and waited. He dialed that familiar number and placed him on speaker.

"Cena, what the hell?" Randy asked.

**"What?"**

"What did you do to Alex to cause him to run away?"

**"How the hell did you find out about that?"**

"Cody got a text from Tyson."

**"How the hell does Kidd know?"**

"Drew saw him fleeing from your room with Mike and Morrison right behind him," Cody explained.

"Boy, what did you do?" Glenn asked.

**John sighed. "I was being over protective."**

Randy shook his head. "John, Kevin may be a new father just like you, but he knows how to care for himself."

**"I know, I'm just afraid."**

"Why?" all three guys asked.

**"I just am."**

"I can understand," Mark said, "but don't keep him caged because he's pregnant."

**"I won't. Hunter and I talked...after I interrupted something."**

All the guys were confused.

"Did Hunter get laid?" Glenn asked.

**"Well...almost, but I interrupted them."**

"Extremely bad timing," Mark said.

**"I'm going to chill and just trust Kevin."**

"Good," Randy said. He stared at his phone after he hung up.

"Poor Alex," Cody said. "I'm glad that he was able to get away...even if it's for a little while."

"Poor Hunter," Glenn said. "He almost got himself some."

"With who?" Cody asked.

"He did go on that breakfast date with Kofi," Randy said. "Like five times."

They all thought about it.

"They're going to have cute babies," Cody said. "If they have babies."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to cook dinner," Mark said before he left.

"I'm coming," Cody said. "I like watching you cook."

Randy closed the door and looked to Glenn. "Where were we?"

Glenn undid his pants and took out his semi-hard cock.

"Oh yeah." The Viper smiled and stalked over to the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).******

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Mike wasn't feeling well as the weeks went by. Thanksgiving was a few days away and he needed to get his butt in gear. The turkey was thawing and he still had to get more ingredients for the dinner. He planned to have some friends over at the ranch and hoped that Steve would be there, but Steve was filming for a movie. Mike could always hope.

He went to the grocery store and shopped around for a bit. He got his items that he needed and went home. He put everything away and just took care of his and Steve's baby, Hershey. Mike loved that dog more than anything else. The only thing that Mike wanted now was a baby. He knew that it would happen one day and hoped that he would make a great father.

The day before Thanksgiving, Mike went about cooking the meal that he would serve for tomorrow. He baked the ham, he made several pies and cakes, and did several side dishes. Mike didn't want to have much to do on Thanksgiving Day.

There was a knock at the door and Hershey went to it, barking along the way. Mike smiled as he followed behind.

"Hi, Alex!" Mike greeted as he hugged the younger man. "How are you, John?"

The older man nodded as he walked in with the bags.

"Take them to the guest room on the right."

John walked away.

"Who else is coming?"

"Punk will be here later tonight."

Alex tilted his head.

"I felt like he should be with family on this day so I invited him if he had nothing to do. He's taking the smaller guest room next to the master bedroom. Hunter and Kofi will be here as well. They're taking the room across from you guys."

"Cool," Alex said.

"Let's go to the living room." Mike locked the door and headed toward the area. He sat down on the couch.

Alex sat beside him. "How's Morrison and Ron doing?"

"Fine," Mike said with a smile. "It's cute watching Morrison playing wife. I think they will do just fine."

The younger blond nodded.

"Cody, Mark, Randy, and Glenn are having Thanksgiving together. Show and Evan are engaged."

"I heard. Evan blew up Twitter and my phone."

"He's so happy."

"He deserves someone."

Both men nodded. Cena came back and plopped right down beside Alex. He turned and kissed his check.

"Tired?" Alex asked.

John nodded, "But I'll be fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm well." Alex looked to Mike. "Everything smells so good."

"Thank you. I decided to cook most of the stuff today. I'm not feeling too good, but I'll make it."

"What's wrong?" the younger man asked.

"Just tired." Mike shifted to get comfortable. "We'll be frying the turkey tomorrow."

"Yum, fried turkey," John said.

"Speaking of food," the younger man said, "do you have any pickles?"

"Nauseated?" Cena asked.

Alex nodded.

"I got some," Mike said. He went to the kitchen with Hershey following behind. Mike got a bowl out and filled it. He smiled and decided to make a veggie plate. He brought a tray filled with two kinds of pickles, cucumber slices, carrots, cheese, and dips. He had another tray with meat and cheese for Cena.

"Yum," Alex said.

He and Mike ate their fill before everyone decided to watch a movie. Mike went and answered the door when he heard a knock. He led Punk to his room and Hunter and Kofi to theirs. They ate dinner before going to bed.

Mike hugged Steve's pillow while he slept. He dreamt of their wedding and little babies filling their house. He dreamt of Hershey being a good big sister and protecting her family. Soon, Mike woke up with a smile on his face. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He shaved and styled his hair before going to make breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, cheese grits, and biscuits. Kofi was up as well and helped him cook.

"Man, that smells good," Punk said as he walked in.

Kofi smiled. "Mike is surprisingly a good cook."

"Thank you," the Awesome One said.

The others piled in, ate, and chatted before Mike and Kofi cleaned up the kitchen. Mike put the oil for the fried turkey on before he placed the green beans and collard greens to warm up. Kofi made the dressing and giblet gravy. He also put together a cucumber and tomato salad that he placed in the fridge. Mike made some mac and cheese and placed it in the second oven. Mike loved his kitchen at the ranch because of his dual ovens. He could do a lot with them.

Alex came in and helped with cutting the two pies (coconut cream and sweet potato) and the Caramel Cake. Mike even made a Banana Pudding that Alex stared at with a smile.

"You want a piece, don't you?" Kofi asked.

The younger blond nodded.

"Take one," Mike said.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

Mike nodded and Alex spooned himself a bowl. He slowly ate, savoring each bite.

"Is it that good?" John asked as he came into the kitchen.

His boyfriend nodded as he finished it off. "It was really good."

Punk came in and sat down.

Mike laughed. "John, could you go check the oil for me?"

Cena went outside and checked it. "It's nice and ready."

"I'll get the turkey," Punk said as he took the turkey from Mike.

"Be careful," the blond said.

"I've fried a few turkeys in my time," Punk said. He went out the back and stood by the turkey fryer. He lowered the bird in and smiled as the smell of cooking meat hit his nose.

After an hour, the bird was done and the table was set. Everyone sat around and said a blessing before digging in.

"Thanks for inviting me," Punk said.

"No problem," Mike replied. "I hope you like everything."

"This mac and cheese is damn good," Hunter said. "I like this dressing."

"I made it," Kofi said.

Hunter smiled and winked at him.

The front door opened and closed.

"Who the hell?" Mike asked.

Dwayne stepped in with a smile on his face. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Mike said. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you a gift." He stepped aside and Steve smiled at him.

Mike's face lit up. He stood from his chair and made his way to his husband.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Steve said as he hugged the younger man.

"Thanks, Dwayne," Mike said.

"Welcome," the Brahma Bill said.

"Come and eat," the younger man said.

They made room for the newcomers. Dwayne sat across from Punk and smiled at him. The Straightedge Superstar gave a crooked smile. Everyone ate and enjoyed their meals and desserts before going to the living room to watch the game. Mike, Kofi, and Punk cleaned up and wrapped the leftovers before going to the living room. The two men sat with their mates leaving Punk to sit next to Dwayne. The older man smiled and threw his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

Everyone watched the game and cheered for their favorite teams. They didn't notice when Punk and Dwayne left. They lay in Punk's bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Punk asked.

"Just want to talk," Dwayne replied as he held his hand. "We didn't get to talk last time we met."

"There was and still is nothing to talk about."

"Really?"

Punk smiled.

"If I remember correctly, we were talking about your quest for the WWE title and then you got pulled away by Kofi."

"He is my road wife."

"Looks like he's Hunter's road wife now."

Phil chuckled.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?"

Dwayne nodded.

Punk tried to pull his hand away, but the Rock held fast.

"Talk to me."

"When Cena broke my heart, I gave up dating men. Women were okay."

"But you like men," Dwayne finished.

Punk nodded. "I just don't want my heart to be broken. Even though it was a mutual split, I fell in love with him."

The Rock placed a finger under Punk's chin and turned the younger man to face him. "I'm not John and I want you. I find you funny and smart and handsome. Very handsome."

"Despite my tattoos and piercings?"

"I love your tattoos and piercings."

Punk just chuckled.

"I want to kiss you."

They leaned forward and their lips met for the first time. Dwayne pulled the younger man closer to feel the warmth it gave off. They shifted so Dwayne was on his back and Punk was on him.

"Where's Dwayne and Punk?" Kofi asked.

"Who knows?" Hunter said. "Probably off somewhere arguing whose the greatest."

Mike laughed. "I can see that."

Hunter kissed Kofi. "Ready for bed?"

The younger man nodded and they left.

Soon, the other two couples went to bed as well.

Hunter lay in bed as he watched Kofi as he undressed.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"Just watching you."

"Why?"

"I find you sexy."

Kofi shook his head and turned to him, naked. "You find me sexy?"

"I do." Hunter pointed to his cock.

"I think that you're in a perpetual state of hardness." Kofi climbed onto the bed and crawled up to the cock. He kissed it.

Hunter smiled and urged him on.

Alex lay in bed as Cena rubbed his stomach.

"Did you have a great day?" John asked.

The younger man nodded. "The baby's full."

"I'm glad. Ready to be off on our next adventure tomorrow?"

"Always."

John kissed his boyfriend.

Steve stared at Mike. "Baby, you okay?"

Mike nodded. "I'm all right."

"You sure?"

"I feel a little tired, but that's it."

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor's office tomorrow?"

"Steve!"

The bald man stared at him.

"I'm okay."

Steve nodded.

They settled down to go to bed. Steve watched his husband as he slept, worry placed on his mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.****

**Chapter Thirty**

The next day, Steve woke up before Mike. He stared down at his husband and smiled. He truly loved the younger man and was worried about Mike's health. Despite what Mike said about being fine, Steve knew in his heart that something was wrong. He got out of bed and took a quick shower. He dressed and went downstairs to where everyone were.

"Morning," Dwayne greeted as he handed the man a coffee mug.

Steve nodded.

Hunter stared at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Mike's not feeling well and keeps saying that he's fine, but I know he's not," Steve answered.

"He probably doesn't want you to worry," Alex suggested.

"But I am worried. I'm gonna take him to the doctor and then Black Friday shopping."

Alex turned to look at John, who stared back at him.

"We need to buy some things for the baby," Alex said.

The Champ softened up and smiled. "Okay. We'll go shopping."

Kofi tilted his head.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I don't like the crowds, but I would like to see what's on sale. I need to get some Christmas gifts."

Hunter nodded. "We'll go shopping."

"Morning everyone," Mike greeted.

Everyone stared at him.

He looked at everyone. "What?"

"You're going to the doctor," Steve said."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Steve replied. "You keep saying that, but I know you, sweetie. Please, let me take you to the doctor and then we can go Black Friday shopping."

"I'm fine," Mike growled. "I don't need to go to the doctor. You're worrying for nothing."

"Mikey..."

"No, Steve." Mike went to the fridge and looked around. "Who wants breakfast?"

Alex looked to Kofi, who nodded.

Punk came in, stretching and yawning.

"Mike, you're going to the doctor," Kofi said. "I don't care and no matter what you say nor do, there's more of us than you. We can drag you kicking and screaming or you can come along peacefully."

Punk stared at everyone. His eyes fell on Dwayne. The older man shook his head.

"Guys, I'm okay," Mike said. "I don't need to go to the doctor or anything like that."

"Kicking and screaming," Kofi and Alex said.

Punk went over and threw his arm around Mike's shoulders. "Face it, you have protective friends and a loving husband. You're going to the doctor."

"He's not married yet, Phil," Kofi said.

"They might as well be," Hunter said with a smile. "They've been together for so long."

Mike sighed. "Fine. We'll go to the doctor's."

Everyone had a bite to eat of the leftovers before they left on their adventure. Mike and Steve drove with Hunter and Kofi while Dwayne and Punk pooled with John and Alex. They drove to the hospital where they waited an hour. Kofi kept himself busy while playing on Hunter's phone. Dwayne and Punk talked, Mike fumed, Alex took a nap, and Hunter, Steve, and Cena had a conversation of their own.

"Mr. Mizanin?" a nurse called.

Mike looked up and sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you, babe?" Steve asked.

The younger man nodded and they went into the back where Mike got his vitals checked and peed in a cup.

Steve held Mike's hand and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just worry about you."

"I know. I'm glad that you worry, but sometimes..."

"I know, I know."

Kofi leaned his head onto Hunter's shoulder. The older man kissed the top of his head. The West African smiled.

"So, how are you two doing?" Dwayne asked.

Hunter chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kofi. "Just fine."

"I hate these chairs," Kofi said.

All the chairs in the waiting room had armrests and blocked any kind of cuddling.

Dwayne laughed and leaned back in his. He threw an arm around Punk, who was reading a graphic novel. The Chicago native leaned closer to the older man. Cena stared at them.

"When the hell did that?" Hunter asked.

Punk looked up and smirked before he went back to his novel.

"We've been tip-toeing around each other for about year and last night decided that maybe we should date," Dwayne replied.

"How are you two going to do that seeing how you're always filming?" Alex asked.

"Calling, Skype, and when I get some days off, I'll be visiting," Dwayne replied.

"Good," Kofi said. "I don't need my road-husband to be all upset and stuff."

Hunter stared at him.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"Road-husband?"

"Yeah, I'm his road-wife." Kofi smiled.

Hunter shook his head. "You can be his road-wife for a little while longer."

"Jealous?" Punk asked.

"Yes," Hunter replied.

They all waited for another hour before Mike and Steve came back to the waiting room. Mike and Steve were all smiles.

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm pregnant," Mike said.

Alex went to hug his best friend. "That is so awesome. Our babies can grow up together."

Mike nodded.

Everyone congratulated the new parents. They went shopping for the day. Alex and Mike went for baby items while Kofi and Punk went for Christmas gifts.

"So, Dad, how ya feeling?" Dwayne asked.

Steve smiled. "Happy. I'm so happy. I can't wait. I feel like everything is falling into place, ya know?"

John nodded. "I can understand that."

"How far along is he?" Hunter asked.

"About month," Steve replied. "He conceived around the last week of October the night we found out that Kevin was pregnant."

"Wow," Hunter said. "What are you hoping for?"

"Just a healthy and happy baby," Steve replied.

"That's what I'm hoping for as well," John stated. "Just don't get too overprotective like I did."

The others laughed.

"So what do you want? A boy or girl?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Mike answered as he hugged his stomach. "I'm just so happy that I'm having Steve's baby."

"I know the feeling. To be honest, I'm hoping for a baby boy."

Mike smiled. "He'll be so adorable."

"You think so?"

Mike nodded. "You're handsome and John's handsome. So...yeah, your baby's gonna be cute."

"Thank you."

With their shopping done, they all went back to the ranch and cooked dinner. Steve stared at his husband and smiled. He wanted everything to be perfect for the both of them. He decided that there needed to be some changes to their homes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.****

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Steve finished up his movie and immediately went up to the cabin. He needed to see if he could add more rooms to the home. He wanted to drive all the way to his little love nest. He needed to stop and get some groceries and some paper. He made sure to call Rebecca to let her know that he would be by the cabin. He had a lot to plan and to do. He needed to look at the original blueprints and measure. He looked forward to this project.

He parked in his usual place and got out.

"Hello, Mr. Austin," Rebecca greeted as she came out of the cabin.

He nodded to her and stared at her brother as he walked out.

"We cleaned everything. The generator went out a few times, but Sam was able to fix it," she explained.

"It should hold up," he said.

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

He stared after them when they left. He went around the cabin to make sure that everything was okay. He didn't any surprises. When everything checked out, he went to his safe and pulled out the original blueprints. He took it to the sun-room and placed it down on the coffee table. He studied it. He took the paper and sketched the original design before he added possible bedrooms for the baby. He could add a nursery next to their bedroom. He thought he could make the sun-room into a living room and add a bedroom to the side of it.

He leaned back into the couch and thought about his husband. He wished more than anything else that Mike could be here with him. He missed the younger man. He looked up when he heard a car door slammed. He got up and went to the door. If it was Sam, he was going to kick his ass. He walked out onto the porch and smiled.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

The blond walked over to him and smiled. "I needed to see you."

"We put him on leave," Hunter said. He looked at the cabin. "Nice."

"Thanks," Steve replied. He hugged and kissed Mike.

"I wanted to make sure he got here safely. I didn't want him to drive," Hunter explained as he went to the trunk of the car. He pulled out Mike's luggage and brought them over as another car pulled up.

"Stay the night, Hunter," Mike said. "You traveled all this way with me."

Hunter stared at him as Kofi stepped out of the other car.

"Stay," Steve said. "The couch in the sun-room is a pull out."

"Besides, I don't want you nor Kofi to get into an accident," Mike said. "Could you help him with the groceries, Papa Bear?"

"I got groceries," Steve said.

Mike stared at him.

"Okay." Steve said. He went and helped his friend.

Mike waited in the kitchen so he could put all the food away. Kofi smiled at him.

"I'm gonna make dinner," Mike said.

"How about we all go out tonight?" Steve asked as he came in. "I'll drive."

The younger man shook his head. "Go hang out with Hunter. Kofi and I will put everything away."

Steve kissed his husband and went to the sun-room. Hunter examined the blueprints.

"Whatcha think?" Steve asked.

"Nice. Kitchen, sun-room, dining room, bedroom, and bathroom. Do you even use your dining room?"

Steve shook his head. "We normally eat at the kitchen table. Thinking about changing that room into a baby's room as well since we don't use it."

"That would be good instead of getting rid of this sun-room."

"Might add a nursery."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I would just change the dining room into a bedroom add a bathroom as well. You must have a septic tank?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be able to attach more plumbing to it or do you have to get a new one?"

Steve thought a moment. Mike came in and handed them beers.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Steve's thinking," Hunter replied.

"Fuck," Steve said. "I'm gonna have to redo the whole plumbing."

"Do you really?" Mike questioned.

His husband nodded. "It won't be that bad."

"We don't have to change the cabin," Mike said. "We can keep it as our getaway when we want to be away from the kids."

Steve watched Mike walk back to the kitchen.

"That sounds like a better idea than to change everything," Hunter said.

The other man nodded.

"How are you and Hunter getting along?" Mike asked.

"Well," Kofi said. "I got to meet his parents and he met mine."

"How did that go?"

"Surprisingly good."

Mike laughed. "What should we make?"

"How about hamburgers?"

"I did buy that ground beef."

"We can put cheese in the middle."

"Like a Messy Suzie," Mike said. "This is going to be great."

Mike got out the ground beef while Kofi got the spices that they would need. Steve and Hunter talked about the good old days while their boys cooked. They laughed and joked around.

"How does it feel?" Hunter asked.

Steve looked at him.

"How does it feel to be married and have a baby on the way?"

"To quite my hubby, 'AWESOME'!"

Hunter laughed.

"How about you? How do you feel about having a boyfriend?"

"Feels wonderful." The Game looked to his friend. "He gets me, you know? He doesn't ask for anything but my time and attention. He prefers that we stay in and watch movies and cuddle. He likes doing little things for me. I've gotten a little sappy with him as well."

Steve looked at him.

"I text him every day and I buy him little gifts. He doesn't like expensive things, but he does appreciate them. I try to make sure that I'm in bed with him every night."

"You are in love, my friend."

"I think I am. I try to wake up before him and just stare at him while he sleeps. He makes me so happy."

Steve smiled. "Man, that smells nice."

Hunter nodded as they both stood up. They walked to the kitchen and watched their boys for a little bit.

Kofi looked up and smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching you," Hunter replied.

"We'll be done soon," Mike said.

"We've made Messy Suzies," Kofi explained. "Some of them have Cheddar and others have Blue Cheese, I made Ranch mayo, Seasoned fries, and some dessert."

"Ice-cream!" Mike exclaimed. "Could you set the table, Steve? Dining room table."

Steve nodded. He grabbed the plates and went to the dining room. When Mike and Kofi were done, they bought the mayo and Ranch mayo, lettuce, bacon, tomatoes, onions, buns, and Seasoned fries. Mike looked at the table and went to get the ketchup and mustard for those who didn't like mayo and cheese slices. Steve went and got drinks for everyone but water for Mike. They ate their dinner and talked. After dinner, Hunter and Steve decided to clean up while the boys talked.

They got back to the sun-room and watched their lovers dance around and shaking their asses. Hunter looked to Steve and smiled. He went in and grabbed Kofi by the waist.

"Having fun?" Hunter asked.

The younger man nodded.

Mike went over to Steve. "Dance with me."

The couples danced around the room. It may have looked odd to anyone that looked in, but to them, this was family and friends.

Hunter and Kofi left the next day. Even though Mike was sad, he was happy that he was with his Steve. They had much to discuss about their official wedding and the baby. He sat on the couch as he waited for his husband to come back from the kitchen. Steve carried out two bowls of ice-cream. Mike spied them with a smile.

"I know what you and the baby wants," Steve said.

Mike smiled and took his bowl. He dug right in. "Your baby wanted this."

Steve laughed.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

The older man stared at him.

"Should we have the wedding before or after the baby? I know that we're married, but we need a ceremony for our friends and family."

"I say after the baby. I don't want you to stress out."

"I have everything ready."

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

Mike smiled. "I've been very busy."

"Then, we'll have the wedding."

The younger man nodded. "Good, because I already sent out the invitations."

"Then why ask me?"

Mike pouted.

"You better be glad that you're damn cute."

"I am cute and our baby will be cute."

Steve leaned over and kissed him. "We'll discuss everything later. I want to go to the town and buy some baby stuff."

"Are we going to live here for awhile?"

Steve thought about it. "I would like that. Until the baby is at least three months old."

Mike chewed on his lower lip.

"You don't like that idea?"

The younger man looked up at his husband. He would get to spend time with his husband without interruptions. When the baby comes, they would have three months straight of family time.

Mike moved his blues to meet his husband's. "I love it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.****

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Steve shopped around the different stores checking prices on bassinets and changing tables. He didn't want to get too much seeing how it will just be the three of them for a while. He even looked into diapers, cloth vs disposable.

"Well, hello, Cowboy," Sam greeted.

He nodded at him.

"What are you doing here? In the baby section?"

Steve gave a small smile. "I'm a daddy."

Sam did a double take.

Steve nodded. "I suggest that you go sniffing somewhere else."

Sam watched the older man leave and cursed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. That bitch was going to have a baby, Steve's baby. Mike wasn't fit to have Steve's baby. He wasn't manly enough nor cute enough. Sam shook his head. He had to figure out a way to bring Steve to his side.

The older man drove all the way back to the cabin. Mike sat on the porch with a cup of tea. He smiled when Steve stepped out of the car.

The older man smiled. "Hi, sweetie."  
>"Hi, how was the shopping?"<p>

"Okay. I got some prices, but I wanted you to look at some of the things I've found that I liked." He pulled out his cellphone and swiped through the photos.

"That one's cute."

"Thought you would like that one." He looked at his husband. He kissed his cheek and along his jawline.

"Steve..." Mike moaned.

"Sorry," the older man said.

"Don't stop."

Steve looked at him. "Do you want to have sex here or inside?"

Mike rubbed the outside of his husband's pants. "Decisions, decisions."

Steve nodded as continued his assault.

The younger man was too far gone to say anything. His husband swept him off his feet and took him to their bedroom.

"Oh, Steve."

…

Mike was left alone again while Steve went out and bought the bassinet and changing table. He made room in their bedroom and smiled at his work. He just couldn't wait. He called Kofi to see if Hunter and he would be willing to look after Hershey or bring her by when they got the chance. Kofi jumped at watching after the dog for a little while until they were ready for her to come by.

With that squared away, Mike went about making dinner for that night and lunch. When he was done with his prep, he looked up and listened for a bit. He washed his hands and went to the door. Sam stood outside the door with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Just visiting...making sure that everything is good with the generator," he answered.

The blond raised his eyebrow. "It's fine. Steve looked at last week."

"Just making sure." The cowboy went to the back to check it.

Mike didn't feel right about it and so he went to the back via the cabin and stood as he watched Sam look over the generator. He checked it over for fifteen minutes. He stood and wiped his forehead. He went to the back door where Mike stood.

"Looks fine," Sam replied.

"Told you," Mike said.

The cowboy looked him over. "I would have to say that a congrats is in order."

The wrestler ran his hand over his stomach. "Thank you."

A smile curved onto Sam's face and Mike didn't like it...not one bit.

…

Steve drove the familiar road up to his cabin with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to unpack the bassinet and set it up. Even though the baby wasn't due for a while, he still wanted it up and not have to worry about it later. As he neared the cabin, he spotted a truck in his spot. He didn't recognize it and furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled to a stop and stared at the truck. It took him a minute to realize that it was Sam's vehicle.

He growled and got out of his own truck. He stormed up the porch and stopped. The door was opened a crack. He pushed open the door and saw blood spatter on the floor. His heart was in his throat.

"Mike...?" he said.

He went further into the house and saw that it was in a wreck. His mind raced and went searching for his pregnant husband. He followed the mess into the kitchen. He saw a body on the floor and went to it. He turned it over and found that it was Sam. He was beaten badly in the face. Both eyes were swollen, nose broken, and blood every where. He moaned and Steve shook his head.

He looked up and saw that the back door was open. He went to it and saw Mike sitting against a tree. He held his side.

"Mike!" Steve ran to him. "Speak to me, baby, speak to me."

The young man opened his eyes. "Steve..." He smiled. "Hi..."

Steve took him into this arms and made his way to his truck. He lay the passenger's seat back and looked at the wound.

"Save...our baby," Mike whispered. "Save her."

"Okay...okay...okay." He immediately went to work on stopping the bleeding. "You'll be all right...you'll be just fine."


End file.
